Parting Of The Ways
by Reasa86
Summary: Riku is sick and when his mother leaves him under Sora's care for a night, what will happen? Both have feelings for each other, and finally one confesses. Riku/Sora Tidus/Selphie ~Finished~
1. I’ll Always Take Care of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts- I don't know why we have to put this up! I seriously doubt anyone owns it who does these stories! And... if I owned it.. chances are..... Kairi wouldn't exist, Sora's shoes wouldn't be so big, and Riku's pants wouldn't be so ugly... anyway...  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
If you don't like these kind of stories then don't read them- if I get a review from a certain someone who seems to LOVE flaming people who like these kind of stories... then well, I can't wait to get your review so I can embarrass the crap out of you! haha- you know who you are! Oh yah. sorry if some of the letters are missing from some of the words. hehe the keys are getting stuck and it's very hard to type! Especially watch out for the "f" key- that one is getting stuck the MOST! I'm going to revise, but I'm not sure I'll catch all of my mistakes!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting of the Ways  
  
Chapter 1: I'll Always Take Care of You  
  
Riku moaned and swallowed hard. His throat was hurting him badly. He had been sick for about two weeks now, and he wasn't getting any better or any worse. Things seemed to just stay the same as far as his illness went. He hadn't seen Sora, his best friend, in ages, and that was part of the reason why he didn't seem to become any healthier. Sora was the only person that he loved, that he had ever loved. Including Kairi- he didn't ever love her. It was only a pretend crush. Riku loved Sora, he loved him with all his heart.  
  
It didn't seem fair, Riku had always taken Sora for granted, thinking he would always be the only real best friend, until one redheaded little girl arrived at the island, attracting Sora towards her, and less towards Riku. The silver haired boy had hated Kairi; he still did, only pretending to have a silly crush on her, mainly to compete with Sora and to keep her away from him. He still was good friends with Kairi, although he was cold towards her still. Well, he didn't exactly hate her- hate is such a strong word. But, he sure as hell didn't like or love her for that matter.  
  
Two voices outside of his window brought the boy out of his thoughts of Sora as he first listened to whatever it was the two people were saying.  
  
"Stop it, Kairi!"  
  
"Quit being so grouchy! What's your problem?"  
  
Just out of curiosity, Riku hobbled over to his window and looked outside. A small smile crept up onto his pretty face. Sora being pissed off at Kairi was defiantly something to smile about. Kairi was trying to get Sora to go swimming, but he didn't seem all too interested in whatever she had to say or wanted to do. "I'll leave them alone... hehe." Riku said to himself.  
  
He noticed that Sora was just sitting down on the ground, his hand was propping up his head as Kairi flitted about around him singing one of her stupid little teenage girl songs that she so loved annoying every inhabitant who lived on Destiny Islands with. This one that she was singing now was one of the worst. She danced around twisting her hair and trying desperately to get Sora to pay a little bit more attention to her, since he seemed uninterested at the moment.  
  
Since the computer was in his room, the 17-year-old Riku sat down in his computer chair to check his e-mails. "One from Selphie, one from Kairi, and two from Sora!!!" Riku opened up Kairi's first, it read:  
  
"Riku, something's up with Sora- get well soon so he will stop acting this way! He won't pay any attention to me at all! -Kairi" Oh that was so interesting. Kairi was more the type of person to say things to your face, not by e-mail. And still, she never sent him emails- she only sent Sora and Selphie emails really.  
  
"Let's see what Selphie is up to now." Riku clicked on the message sent from Selphie to see what she wanted to say to him.  
  
"Riku, please hurry up and get better! How about I come over today and fix you something to eat? Huh? You need your strength and your mother needs a break! Love you lots, Selphie"  
  
"Such a sweetie, her and Kairi, always wanting to help. Although, I don't need Kairi's help right now." Now it was time to look at what Sora had sent him. Riku's hand was shaking as he clicked on the first message.  
  
"Please get well soooon, Riku! I can't stand Kairi right now! She is driving me completely and totally insane!! I need my best friend back!"  
  
Riku grinned like an idiot, so he didn't like Kairi- in that way, or at least Sora hadn't been paying as much attention to her as he used to. Kairi liked Sora still though; she never left the poor little boy alone. She was constantly bugging and bothering him to death whenever he and Riku wanted to do something alone, she always wanted to come along as a third wheel. They were still friends, although, not as close as how they used to be. Whenever Riku wanted to see Sora, Kairi was there, however. She was just always- there. To put it simply.  
  
"What else does my little angel have in store for me today?" Riku said to himself as he still sat there, staring at the email like a complete lovesick teenager. Oh wait- Riku was a lovesick teenager!  
  
"Riku, do you think I could ya know- come over and see you? I haven't seen you in forever, and everyone else just seems to get on my nerves. But, when I'm with you, I don't get all pissed, so I'm coming over it whether you like it or not! W/B Sora."  
  
With the smile still on his face, Riku hobbled down the stairs- letting his sore legs go as fast as they possibly could at the moment. Sora was never one who could express his emotions very well. He would just somehow say something completely stupid sounding, such like his email.  
  
That was Sora for you, though.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sora? It's me, Selphie. Do you wanna come with me over to Riku's?" She kicked some sand up with her shoes and looked at her friend hopefully. "I never like going to his house by myself, it's so creepy."  
  
"Your going over to Riku's? Really, that's great- so am I! Well, I want to visit him at least. Sure, lets go, now!" Sora put on his famous cheesy smile and pushed Selphie all the way to Riku's. He didn't have enough courage to go there alone either.  
  
Sora continued to drag the poor little Selphie along behind him until she finally got sick of it.  
  
Selphie planted her feet firmly in the ground and simply refused to let herself be pulled by Sora for any longer. "Sora, I can walk you know?" She placed her hands on her hip and looked at Sora with a serious look plastered onto her face much like how Kairi used to do.  
  
"Yeah, sure, but this way is faster! You always walk so slowly!" He tried to continue pulling her along. She seemed heavier. "Have you gained weight?" He asked trying not to laugh at that remark because Selphie was so damn anorexic looking.  
  
"I don't walk slow! I'll race ya!" Oh, so she was challenging the great Sora to a race, huh? And she also seemed to take no notice of the last comment that Sora had said to her about gaining weight.  
  
"Your on!" replied the brunette boy with fierceness. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Selphie beat him in a race because after all- he was Sora the great, his nickname for whenever he ran.  
  
Selphie was fast, although she was a lot slower than Sora was. But, the strange thing was that she actually beat Sora over to Riku's without a sweat. She smiled victoriously at her friend, "What did I tell ya?" She looked so proud of herself that it was beginning to look a bit scary.  
  
Since Sora was the fastest runner on the island, obviously, her friend's mind was elsewhere at the moment. That is, since he was beaten by Selphie.  
  
Sora was dumbstruck; he hated losing- especially to girls. Once Kairi had beaten him in a swimming race and he wouldn't talk to her or a week. Okay that was when they were ten, but that's not the point, it was still mean of him to always underestimate girls.  
  
And he was used to winning all of the races on the island. Including the one where he and Riku had bet each other on who would be allowed to share a paopu with Kairi. Then, Riku, realizing what he had done told Sora that he was only joking about it.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain sick teenager had noticed the two giggling. At first he thought it was Kairi and Sora, but when he looked through his window once again, he noticed a cute little brunette girl- a.k.a.- Selphie. He loved Selphie like a little sister; she was so kind to him, he promised to beat the crap out o Tidus if he EVER smacked her hard with that little pole thing of his during the times when they battled each other. Riku always cheered for her when she fought others, and surprisingly, Selphie won a lot! He had never warmed up to Kairi as well as Selphie, but he still thought that she was a sweet girl when she wanted to be. Maybe he just never gave her the chance.  
  
Before Selphie had a chance to ring the doorbell, Riku opened the door and took her in his arms saying, "Where the crap have you been, girl? I missed you!" Then setting her down and turned to Sora, unable to think of what to do, guys *don't* hug that way so he decided on a simple, "Yo, what's up, Sora? Haven't seen you in awhile." The oldest teenager bent his head low, not wanting his crush to see him blush so madly after saying that.  
  
"Hmmm.... just thought we would just come over. Did you get our emails? Selphie, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and I have ALL been worried sick about you! Are you getting any better?" Sora tried taking a peak at Riku's face, since he seemed to be hiding it for some reason. Selphie then realized that she and Sora were still standing outside, shoved her way into Riku's house, pulling Sora behind her in a tight grasp.  
  
"Oh, yah sorry. I guess I'm getting better."  
  
"You don't sound all so good. Hey, Sora, go take care of Riku in the living room, I'll make something for you to eat!" The small girl bounced into the kitchen happily as thoughts of what to fix her friends floated around inside of her innocent little mind.  
  
Riku thought, "Awww. he's going to take care of me! I swear, if I didn't like Sora I'd have fallen for Selphie! She is the best!" His thoughts were interrupted when Sora had pushed him onto the sofa and started to check his temperature.  
  
"You know Riku, you should be resting, not walking around like this." Sora sounded worried sounding voice. It was creepy to hear Sora worried- usually he was just so gentle and carefree.  
  
"I'll be better once Selphie fixes me something to eat- I'm starving!" the thermometer bounced in his mouth and almost came out.  
  
Oops, Riku forgot. You weren't supposed to talk with a thermometer in his mouth. Oh well, maybe Sora would fix it for him!  
  
"Riku! Stop! You're going to mess everything up!" Sora yelled at his best friend, but he tried to contain his voice so that Riku wouldn't get upset or anything silly like that. Riku was always so moody when he was sick or weak feeling. He never wanted anyone to know or to think that he was weak- ever. It didn't fit his personality or his ego to be considered as weak.  
  
"Sorry." Riku noticed the cutest look on Sora's face as he purposefully said something else to see what Sora would say to him next.  
  
"QUIT TALKING!" He got even cuter as he got madder. It's was the most precious/adorable thing that Riku had ever seen in his entire life.  
  
"Okay!" Riku decided to quite talking just in case Sora did start yelling, which would end up in him being the ultimate cuteness.  
  
"I said stop!" Sora covered his mouth and muttered a faint, "sorry."  
  
Riku sat silent, now noticing the position the two were in. He lay flat on his back on the sofa, with Sora leaning over him both of his arms on either side of Riku's shoulders. The thermometer gave a loud beeping noise as Sora reached and popped it out of the aw-struck silver haired boy's mouth.  
  
"What?" Said Sora, after noticing the strange look on Riku's face.  
  
"Well, I never knew that you of all people knew how to care of others while they were sick!" Riku could barley talk now. His throat was killing him and giving him a major headache.  
  
"Hey? You know I would always take care of my best friend, Riku. I wouldn't just let you die or anything horrible like that."  
  
"Sora, the common cold isn't going to make me die!" Riku was so happy- maybe Sora returned his feeling; after all he would always take care of him. But that was silly, Riku was the one who had made that very same promise to Sora a longer time ago. He could remember his exact words.  
  
"Sora, I hate seeing you sick. So, I'll always take care of you!" Riku had promised that to the boy such a long time ago, even before the events of Kingdom Hearts.  
  
But just saying that he would always take care of him didn't mean Sora had a crush on Riku. Did it? Sora didn't really know what he was feeling towards his friend at the moment. It was a funny feeling. Like the feeling he used to feel for Kairi- although different in a way.  
  
Sora just wasn't sure of his feelings at the moment. Only that his mind and emotions were mixed at the time.  
  
But then, Sora started to notice different things about Riku. Such as the way his hair shimmered and gave him this dead sexy look. Sexy? "I can't think about Riku like that!" Sora tried to tell his brain to shut the hell up before it gave him any more pictures of Riku like that.  
  
But, then again, he started imagining Riku in this odd way. Like the way his eyes were so pretty. They were his favorite color- jade green. Oh god, and his voice. His voice was the best characteristic that Riku had. Better than his hot body, better than his silver hair, better than his beautiful soft skin, and even better than his green eyes.  
  
He was every girls dream guy. Although, for some odd reason, he had never been Kairi's dream guy. She never really liked Riku. The main reason for this being was that she had always felt like she was competing with him for Sora's feelings. And she had always felt like she would win those feelings too.  
  
But, anyways, back to about Riku's voice. It sounded so incredibly wonderful when he spoke. He sounded so confident when he spoke, and so strong. His voice sounded could tell you so much about Riku. It couldn't however describe the pain that the poor boy had felt during the time he was locked inside of Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Riku had never told anyone about that experience, except for Sora. But, Sora already knew because he had to experience all the pain along with Riku.  
  
Once again, his thoughts were interrupted by Selphie. "Guys, food! Hurry up before it gets cold or something!"  
  
She sounded just like his mother whenever Selphie said that for some reason.  
  
*~*~*~* Okay, bad ending, I didn't know what I was doing when I made the part about Selphie and Riku being so close, weird....? But she won't get in the way. Selphie is like a sweet little sister- she kind of took the place of Kairi- because trust me, I like Selphie WAY more than Kairi, any day. Okay, I had told some people I wasn't gonna Kairi bash- but my instincts got the better of me! Okay. I HATE HER!!! So, sorry if you like Kairi, but yes, at times she WILL be bashed! Please review! When I get 2 reviews... I'll update it- naw- just playing wit ya! I wouldn't do that! I'll post the next chapter A.S.A.P.!!! 


	2. Work Your Magic On Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! There... are you happy now??  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Ranting: Okay. Rants, rants, rants, lol I was hoping to start a humor fic. called Things That Go Bump In The Night- where Riku and Sora murder Kairi and stuff her body in the freezer. Too bad. I'm working on this instead! Oh well. Next chapter. Oh great I don't know what I'm gonna do. But I'll just leave it to whatever, I'll come up with ideas as I type!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting With The Ways- Chapter 2- Work Your Magic On Me  
  
"FOOD!" yelled Sora. Honestly, Riku didn't know how Sora stayed as thin as he did, the boy was constantly eating and stuffing his face. Okay, maybe Sora did run around like crazy- a lot. But still, Riku could never manage just being up on the go like that- Sora was just plain wild, one of the main reasons he loved him so much and also so adorable at the same time too. Riku had always watched from the sidelines as Princess Kairi had spent her days, flaunting herself and flirting with Sora. Taking him away from Riku.  
  
The brunette boy sat right next to Riku, eagerly twisting around and he kept on saying how hungry he was. "Jeez, Sora, you just ate like 30 minutes ago!" Selphie smiled at him when she gave Riku his food first.  
  
"Selphie! I'm grooowwwing, though! Riku's older- I need my food first! " Sora continued to whine and make faces of discontentment. This was making Riku want to ran right out there and pounce on the little innocent boy.  
  
"Yeah right, you stopped growing when you were fifteen, Sora!" It was true, Sora stayed almost the same, except he wasn't as anorexic and he also had gotten a bit more built. He still kept his chocolate hair spiked up, all messy. Which in Riku's opinion, made him look damn sexy. Selphie piled more food onto Riku's plate. His eyes widened when Selphie's hand kept on moving back into the soup pot and kept on giving him another spoon full.  
  
"Uh... Selphie? I don't think I can eat ALL of this. I'm not exactly like Sora, I think your confusing us a bit there." Riku said looking dazed. What was this, opposite day or something? She knew Riku didn't eat like Sora did- like a complete pig.  
  
"Nonsense! You need your strength! Eat up, guys! Riku, I'm gonna go clean your room up, ok?" Selphie was already upstairs before Riku could say, No Selphie! You've done enough already as it is! He couldn't get over the fact at how much better he felt just by seeing his two closest friends again. His two best friends known as Sora and Selphie, not any of the others. Sure, Tidus and Wakka were his friends, but defiantly not as close as he was with the other two. He never really did consider Kairi as a friend, sure he pretended to be, but the truth was, he couldn't stand the girl.  
  
About ten minutes later, a bouncing girl came running down the stairs, her white hair ribbon bouncing along with her. "Okay you guys! I'm finished. Wow, Riku, you keep your room really tidy. It took me no time at all." She smiled and walked over towards the counter top, leaning on it for support as she watched her two friends eat.  
  
Riku wasn't even 1/4 finished with his food before Sora went back for thirds. "He's so cute!" Riku muttered to himself- although it must have been louder than a mutter because Sora looked up when he said that.  
  
"What's that, Riku?" The younger brunette said with his adorable-confused look plastered onto his face.  
  
"I... uh... said... oh, well, it's not important." that was the sorriest excuse Riku could have possibly come up with, but Sora didn't really seem to take much notice in his friend's faltering voice.  
  
"Whatever you say, Riku! Man, I don't feel so good. I think I ate too much food. Uhhh." Sora grabbed his stomach and leaned over the kitchen counter top. He didn't look so good. Although, knowing Sora, it was one of his usual stomachaches after eating way too much. He groaned a lot, causing Riku to twist in his seat. God, if Sora didn't stop he was going to seriously jump on him or rape him- something.  
  
Riku finally couldn't resist the urge to just "touch" the boy any longer as he abruptly got up and walked calmly over to the brunette boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sora, stop!" The silver haired boy repeated to himself. He was praying to God that some force would make the boy stop groaning like that.  
  
"Sora, are you, like you know, okay?" Riku said with a tone of fear in his voice.  
  
Sora placed his hand on top of Riku's hand that was lying on his shoulder. The silver haired boy's hand was trembling from his crush's touch as Sora rubbed his hand over Riku's, and holding it firmly.  
  
Sora popped his head up faster than Kairi with her miniskirt on fire. He was supposed to be taking care of Riku, not the other way around. "Yah, I'm fine, but hey! You sound a lot better! Ha- I am the best medicine for ANYONE!" Sora smiled at his friend. He smiled back, which made the brunette all giddy inside for some reason. "Why am I feeling this way?" he thought.  
  
Sora clutched his stomach again with pain. These were either cramps or just your average stomachache. It finally dawned on the girl as to what to do in order to help her friend who was in serious pain at the moment.  
  
"Riku, where does your mom keep her medicine- like pills? You know, Tylenol and Aspirin. That sort of thing." Selphie placed a hand on her hip and stared at the boys.  
  
"Check the cabinet above the stove." Riku called out directions to Selphie, but he wasn't looking at her. He was just staring at Sora the whole time, watching over him with pure love in his eyes.  
  
Selphie reached up and grabbed a bottle of IB Proven (A/N: This is a spelling error- I know it!) and twisting the cap off quickly. "Here," the girl shoved two red tablets over towards a frowning Sora. "I take these when I get cramps."  
  
Sora and Riku giggled at that remark. Selphie really wasn't a PMSing case; usually that was Kairi's title.  
  
The boy took the pills in his hand and just stared at them before Riku spoke up. Sora was such a baby when it came to swallowing pills.  
  
"I need you to be all better. Just take them, Sora. So that you can work your magic on me! Cause I hate being sick!" Oops... that kind of just slipped out there. Riku didn't mean to give any hints to the other boy.  
  
Riku gave Sora a friendly squeeze on his shoulders as the brunette boy swallowed his first pill, and clutching his stomach over dramatically.  
  
"Oh, please, Sora. Your fine." Riku lead Sora over to the sofa and sat down with him. He helped the younger boy along as he swallowed the second and last pill.  
  
"Hey, how about having Kairi and Tidus and Wakka come over?" She changed the subject, trying to make Sora forget what he had just heard his best friend say to him. Then Selphie realizing her mistake added in, "That is, Riku, if your feeling up to it. I mean, if you don't want them here. Well, I'd understand, that's perfectly alright- you need your rest. Just go ahead and lie down again." The brunette girl motioned towards the sofa.  
  
The girl walked into the room where Riku and Sora currently were sitting down.  
  
Riku cut her off, "No, it's fine, they can come over. Just have everyone leave but you guys before my mom gets home. She'll start yelling about how it's just causing me stress or something. Look, Sora and you are like magic spells for me." he glanced at Sora. His green eyes meeting with Sora's blue ones. They held the gaze for awhile until he remembered he was telling Selphie something. That remark was truly embarrassing for him to say to Sora like that. "Anyway," He continued on, trying to make Sora forget about saying that again. "I think having the other three here will also make me feel better." Sure, Tidus and Wakka would be fun, but not Kairi- she would somehow make things worse without meaning to.  
  
The oldest boy put his arm around Sora while smiling like an absolute retard as he told Sora, "Jesus, you're a wimp." The reply from Sora was much like that of a groan that turned Riku on.  
  
Quickly, he removed his arm from around Sora in case he just happened to pounce on him or something. Sora looked at him quizzically but seemed to just shrug it off at why he just removed his arm from him. Sora was liking the feeling of having Riku's arm around his shoulder for some reason.  
  
Riku was as spoiled as they come, his father wasn't always home, same with his mother. He was an only child and had everything. His house was huge compared to most of the others, but it just didn't fit him at all. He was constantly being told how wonderful, brilliant, and gorgeous he was by his mother, which made him into the little over-confident person he was.  
  
Sora's mother and his were very close friends. They had been life-long friends, much like the two young boys themselves! The two were inseparable, even Kairi hadn't managed to wedge in-between them- although; she had done a lot of damage. Sora didn't seem to notice as much as Riku did.  
  
It seemed like both of their mother's were always trying their hardest to keep the boys close. One time, when Sora and Riku were fifteen and sixteen, they had overheard their mother's talking. The conversation was kind of freaky, Riku's mother had wanted him so much to be a girl- that way the two could get married. Man, that was scary.  
  
Ten minutes later, Selphie had called all three friends and they all agreed to come and were knocking on the door. Kairi shoved her way in first, hugging Sora tightly.  
  
"What was that for? Riku is the one who's sick!" Sora could barely breathe from being squeezed by her so tightly.  
  
"Exactly! I don't want to get sick either!" Kairi giggled and let go of him to smile at Riku. "I'm sorry your sick. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
She always manages to redeem herself somehow. That sudden thought had just struck Riku. One minute, you wanted to kill her, the next she was being as sweet as ever. "No thanks, Kairi. Selphie has already taken good care of me. Thanks anyway." Riku returned the smile, but it was a more vicious one than usual. Kairi smiled over at Sora, looking quit pleased with herself. Sora didn't return the smile he just stared back at her.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey, you guys want something to eat? There's plenty left in the kitchen." Selphie broke the unpleasant silence.  
  
"Sure!" All three friends chorused together.  
  
They all sat in the living room, talking, watching TV, and eating. Kairi had taken her spot next to Sora on the floor. She whispered something in his ear while giggling. The boy turned to look at her and mouthed the word, "No." Riku was sitting on the other side of him, and didn't want Kairi "laying" on him or snuggling in front of Riku, inside his house. How embarrassing!  
  
True, she might have been cold, but that was her own fault. Kairi wore miniskirts and tank tops in the dead of winter if it meant that she could show off her body.  
  
Selphie was sitting in-between Wakka and Tidus, a lot like old times with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. They used to both like her- although Riku's crush was just pretend, he felt that Sora's was real. Secretly Selphie had a crush on Tidus, not Wakka- he was too.. How can I put this? Too. Wakka.  
  
It had ended up the same way. There were many hints that Wakka and Tidus both had a silly crush on Selphie. They acted just like Riku and Sora had used to. They raced, betted sharing paopus with her, and they even battled for dominance. They did this all under her eyes, as she watched the two boys battle for her heart and she never even noticed.  
  
Riku had his hand propped up, supporting his head from falling, Sora doing the same. After awhile though, it got uncomfortable and the silver-haired boy shifted his position, only winding up placing his hand on Sora's- on accident. He froze.  
  
Sora didn't move his hand, he kept on acting like nothing happened, except for the faint blush on his cheeks. Riku jerked his hand away and said, "Sorry, Sora."  
  
"It's alright. Hey, Riku?" The boy looked over at him with his big blue eyes sparkling, reflections of the sunlight hitting his eyes, and making them shimmer with light.  
  
"Yeah, Sora?" Riku looked back at his friend, trying hard not to blush or giggle in front of him.  
  
"Isn't your mom coming home soon?" They both stopped smiling like complete idiots and looked at each other with their "dumb" face plastered on.  
  
"Crap! Sorry, you guys, party's over." Riku had forgotten to check the time.  
  
"Selphie maybe you and Sora should go too. I'm tired- I think I'm just going to go to bed right now." Selphie went over and hugged Riku and motioned for Sora to follow. Just as he left, Sora put on a sulky face and Riku saw him. He laughed. "How cute. He doesn't want to leave me."  
  
Riku practically shoved Kairi, Wakka, and Tidus out of the door. Once those three were gone, he noticed the still cute pout face that Sora still held. "Oh, I'll see you later." The silver haired boy hugged his friend.  
  
He just walked casually over towards the innocent looking brunette boy and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders gently. Sora responded by clinging, and digging his fingernails into Riku's back painfully, making the older boy wince. He smiled though, there was never a better feeling than holding this boy.  
  
Riku didn't want to make Selphie feel uncomfortable at all so he soon let go of Sora and whispered in his ear, "I promise I'll see you later." Sora smiled back at him and walked out of the door with Selphie right next to him.  
  
"Think he's getting better, Sora?" Selphie inquired to her friend who was looking a little dazed at the moment.  
  
"I'm sure he is. Can't you tell?" Sora stopped walking and stared into Selphie's big green eyes for a moment. "We need to visit him a lot, ya know? So, to make him feel better." Sora trailed off with that remark almost kicking himself for sounding so stupid with what he had just said.  
  
"Sure, and Riku seemed like he wanted to see you again." She emphasized the word "you", and not "us."  
  
"I do wanna see him again though. I really do." Sora hung his head and sighed at the thought of Riku and him. The hug mainly. Riku was so warm, so inviting, and most of all, he was gentle and pure- Sora had never seen that side of him before. Never ever.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay. Another bad ending. And this story seems to be getting short! What do you guys think? I didn't go into a lot of detail with the other three over there. is that ok? Lol Does it seem short to you- do I need to add in more details and stuff? Lol sorry if it is too short for your liking, I'm working on it! I promise the 3rd chapter will be much longer with more details! Lol IM me on IM if you want- tigereyes9756 hehe- already I have 4 reviews. okay really 3 reviews- I reviewed myself about the first chapter being all scrunched up, but I edited it, and am waiting for the changes to appear! Lol okay well ttyl!  
  
Okay, this chapter has been re-written. Check out the first one, that one has been re-written as well. I plan on re writing most of the chapters and looking back, to see if I can find all my mistakes. Because now I have this thing where it all the chapters need to be Times New Roman font, size 12, single spaced, and equal six-full typed pages. Okay, so I need to finish screwing around (not like that all of you perverts out there!) with it, and just make it six pages and stop looking back and changing everything. Wow, okay I'll shut the hell up now hehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story- I have a fun time writing it. It's my first fic. And it's fun to write. I never thought this fic. Would go on like it is (currently I have 15 chapters, I'm re-writing this one so it'll all be good! This was added way after I posted this chapter!) Thanks for reading. Oh I added this on April 12, 2003 Thanks again you guys! You're the best! 


	3. You Can Never Tell

Disclaimer: Duh- I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Did you seriously think I did?  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Whatever: Okay.... I don't really have anything to rant about, except that I HATE KAIRI- god- I wanna bash the crap out of her! Maybe I should..... hmmmmmm. What do u guys think? Well. I probably will during this chapter! Hehe. Just a little bit though for the Kairi fans out there. *glares at Kairi fans*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 3: You Can Never Tell  
  
Riku woke up to the sound of his mother yelling on the phone to someone. At first he just pretended to be asleep, he wanted to know what this was all about, if his mother knew that he was awake, then she wouldn't be screaming and yelling and having Riku listen to her conversation. She would go upstairs and talk quietly, Riku would never know what the conversation was about. For a moment there, he thought Kairi was over at his house or something. Her voice did tend to carry, rather loudly.  
  
He perked his ears up and listened intently to what his mother was saying. He had no idea what it was about or even who she was talking to.  
  
"Fine! But my son is sick- how will he be taken care of? Do you just expect me to leave him here???" came the shrill and upset voice of his mother. Her voice was ringing throughout the entire house very loudly.  
  
Riku perked up, even more. What's going on here? Why would his mom be leaving? It made no sense whatsoever. Maybe it did thought, she left him a lot because of work, it wasn't anything unusual. She was such a workaholic lately, and it seemed as if work was always more important to this woman than her son whom she cared so dearly about. She couldn't leave him again. Not again.  
  
"Fine! I understand- this has to be done! But... what about my baby boy?" Riku snorted at that remark. Baby Boy? Did she always have to refer to him as that? Jesus he was eighteen now, and it didn't make much sense for her to be calling him that all the time, especially when it always embarrassed the hell out of him.  
  
He was known as her "baby boy" throughout work. Whenever Riku's mother threw a dinner party and made Riku tromp around in his little outfit, they always commented, "Oh so this is your baby boy! Isn't he sweet? Such lovely hair! I want him to meet my daughter!"  
  
That made Riku even more sickened, he didn't like girls- that way. He really had only loved Sora. Sure, Riku had girlfriends; he had even kissed a couple. But, Sora was still always they're being his only love.  
  
He had never thought of those girlfriends more than anything than a friend. He didn't love them, hell, Riku didn't know if he even cared about them period. It was all just one, big, huge cover-up so that Sora wouldn't know he was gay.  
  
A sudden click was heard as the phone was placed back into the receiver on the side table next to the sofa Riku was lying on. "Riku? You're awake? Oh god, honey I'm so sorry! But, you'll have to stay with Sora tonight. There's-"  
  
He cut her off while mentally doing one of his happy dances inside of his head.  
  
"It's okay mom. I'm sure Sora's mom will take care of me fine." Riku was actually for once happy and excited about the fact that his mother was leaving him- it was no surprise, she did it all the time. A bunch of last minute things always happened in her job. How Riku hated that job, it always turned his mother into a workaholic. It pulled her away from him- very much like what Kairi did to him with Sora.  
  
But this time, it was different. He was going to get to stay with Sora for the night. Fun fun fun!  
  
"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to be so understanding- I know I do this to you a lot... but now it's different, because your sick, and I don't want to bother Sora's mom again." His mom stated, while walking over towards her son. She placed a hand on his shoulder and brushed his silvery hair out of his face with a sad expression written all across her pretty face.  
  
Riku sighed and didn't want his mother to think that he wanted to get rid of her or anything like that. That was nowhere near the truth- he loved his mother. But, he also loved Sora.  
  
"Mom, I'm sure they won't mind." Riku was just hoping that his mother would leave so he could spend some time with his crush. It sounded mean to actually want his mother to leave, but it was nothing unusual, and Sora promised to always take care of him.  
  
More thoughts entered his mind of what he and Sora could do. Riku smiled at the images and quickly stopped grinning when his mother commented on it.  
  
"Hmmm... I just get tired of having to rely on them." Her hand dropped off of Riku's shoulder. "Well, I'll get your things ready for you Riku, if it's what you want. I just don't want to have to leave you again. Everything always goes wrong at that damn job and it's always me who has to be the one to fix everything. I wish they would get someone else in there so that I wouldn't always have to be leaving you like this. I'm a horrible mother, Riku."  
  
Oh great, now she was going to make him feel guilty. Another wonderful characteristic of Kairi! "Mom! You're the best mother in the world. I'm really glad that your "my" mother." He hugged his mother; she was on the verge of tears. I guess she really didn't want to leave her "baby boy" Riku. He continued on talking as she trembled in his arms. "Your job is more important, I understand completely. Don't worry I'll go pack my things up myself, you don't need to be bothered." Riku stood up and walked upstairs towards his room, pushing the door ever so slightly to peak in first.  
  
Riku let go of his mother and looked at her. She looked a lot like him. Breaking his thoughts, he remembered that he needed to go pack up his stuff. He wasn't even going to let her finish whatever it was that she was going to say. He didn't want her to protest and make him feel even guiltier than she already had just then.  
  
Riku walked quietly up the stairs and into his bedroom. Same looking as always.  
  
He stuffed all of his underwear and shorts, shirts, and anything extra into his duffle bag, then paused at a picture of him and Sora together when they were little hanging on the wall. It was during the time Kairi had come, and right after they had taken the photo, she came barging in wanting her picture to be taken. "What a little bitch she can be..." those words escaped from Riku's mouth.  
  
Riku smirked, it was fun calling Kairi a bitch. "Bitch, bitch, bitch!" He laughed and pointed to her in the picture.  
  
Riku was still a little bit sick, although doing much better than before. He sneezed when walking down the stairs and fell into his mother's warm arms, she was hugging him tightly. "Sweetie, I know your sick, but DON'T YOU DARE misbehave, although I know you won't, your a perfect little angel! And you even look like one too! Oh your beautiful hair!"  
  
His mother took this time to run her hands through her son's hair and placed a couple of kisses onto his head briefly before letting go and looking at her son for a moment. "Just remember what I said now. Behave yourself, you naughty boy."  
  
Riku almost died with laughter- although he was laughing in his head. Did his mother know how possible perverted she sounded at times?  
  
Oh if only she knew the dirty little secrets he had and the dirty thoughts he stored away in his head. The dirty thoughts of him and Sora- together, alone, not with anyone, by themselves, without any- okay- I guess you get the point now.  
  
She had part of it right- his mother had called him a naughty little boy. Riku ran back upstairs into his room so that he could laugh uncontrollably for the remaining time that he was at home.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sora, baby, Riku's coming over tonight. His mom had to go somewhere! Sora? SORA? Where in god's name is he?" Sora's mom walked over to his door knocking. "Sora honey? Are you in there?" She kept on knocking, this time even louder than before.  
  
"Yeah mom, I heard you." He leaned back in his chair next to his writing desk and spun around carelessly.  
  
"Then, why didn't you answer me? Look, clean this room up right this instant! The house is filthy! You don't want your friend coming over and seeing how we live!" His mother pointed to all of the crap littered on the floor.  
  
There was everything that you could possible imagine scattered all over the floor in there. Clothes, books, schoolwork that he needed to finish up before he had to go back. There was a bunch of junk he had left there since god knows how long, and even some molding food. His mother made a face as she noticed the horrible smell produced from all of this junk.  
  
"And it smells horrible in here! Jesus, Sora. Get to work- NOW!" She tossed her head over towards a rotten apple sitting on his bedside table and scrunched her nose up. "Let me go get you about seven large sized garbage bags." She walked out of the room at a brisk pace.  
  
(A/N: This is how I clean my room, lol, I use garbage bags- don't ask, I have too much crap in my room too. Lol, although its nothing like rotting food. But I can imagine Sora being a total slob.)  
  
"Whatever." was the amazing response Sora gave her. True, he was excited about Riku coming over, partly, although he had told him this morning that he would take care of him, and that scared Sora. He knew how demanding Riku could be, not to mention his little "I get anything I want, so you better give me whatever I want- got it?" attitude. Riku is such a mystery, you can never tell with him.  
  
He picked up one of his pairs of shorts and threw it in the hamper located in his closet. "Wow! So that's where my candy went!" His room was disgusting looking. "And I thought that I would never find you again!" Gross, Sora was getting emotionally attached to the candy he had lost about three weeks ago under his shorts.  
  
His mother came back briefly with a vacuum cleaner and seven large sized, heavy duty garbage bags- just like she promised.  
  
"Now, I want your bed made up, this junk all thrown out, dirty clothes in the hamper, clean clothes folded and placed neatly in your dresser, everything dusted- I don't want Riku sneezing. Put clean sheets on your bed, and that's about it. Wait," She picked up an empty glass of water. "Bring all these zillion glasses of water into the kitchen so I can wash them. Throw that nasty crap you call food out and try to make yourself looking somewhat presentable."  
  
Sora rolled his eyes, he never cleaned his room. The last time his room had been cleaned was probably when his mother first got back to the island after the events of Kingdom Hearts and finding her baby boy not safe at home with her. She had cleaned his room and washed all his clothes as if he were still there and was coming home.  
  
Kairi had told her about his promise to her, he was coming back. He just needed to find Riku first.  
  
This was going to be one interesting night for our dear Sora.  
  
First, Sora piled all of the clothes that were on the floor onto his bed and sorted them- whether they were clean or dirty. Then, he just randomly threw the garbage away. His mind was elsewhere. The boy was really thinking about Riku instead of focusing on cleaning up. He had been acting differently. If you could put it that way. Something about him was just- different.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Riku laid, sprawled out on his huge bed. One arm draped casually over his stomach, the other hanging loosely over the side of the bed. He was just calming down from what his mother had just told him and was once again in his usual serious mood.  
  
"God damnit." Riku muttered to himself. This meant he would be with Sora- on a hot summery night. Which meant, no long fuzzy, flannel sleeping pants. What this did mean though, was no shirt and just a loose pair of boxers. Jesus Christ, that would drive him insane if he was going to have to look at Sora like that. Shirtless.  
  
Sure it would be a nice sight. That would be a very nice sight indeed for Riku to drool over for hours on end. But still, wouldn't Sora notice if Riku was staring at his bare chest 24/7?  
  
"I'll just have to control myself." Riku voiced his thoughts aloud, and mentally slapped himself. That's harder than it sounds.  
  
Still, he didn't think that he could control himself from getting a little bit "aroused" near Sora. Sora shirtless. Sora in nothing but boxers. Sora's hair framing his face with all those damn sexy, brown spikes. Yes, Riku controlling himself wouldn't be an easy thing to do.  
  
The silver haired boy took the time to run his hand down his chest. Damn he was hot- and he knew it too. Why shouldn't Sora love him? There was nothing not to love about him. He had always been gentle and nice to the boy- minus the brutal duels on Paopu Island, minus the abandoning of him during Kingdom Hearts.  
  
But now, Riku was the nicest to his dear friend. They were best friends once again, all was forgiven for their mistakes. Sora apologized for leaving Riku, and he apologized for leaving Sora. They had just wanted to put that past them and forget about those times when they didn't have each other.  
  
Those were the worst times in Riku's life, the years he lived inside of Kingdom Hearts without Sora. He dreamed constantly of the boy and how one day they would both be together one day, without all this confusion or misery.  
  
Then, the day came where Riku heard Sora's beautiful voice flow through to him; calling his name out. And they were together again. Riku had Sora and Sora had Riku. That's the way it should be.  
  
Then, Sora had broken down into tears for finding Riku. And all that the silver haired boy could remember was looking into the other's sapphire eyes and holding him tightly as the boy clinged to him. Then, Riku could remember nothing else as to how he and Sora got out of there and back to Destiny Islands. But the point was that they were there and that was all that mattered. Sora and Riku had promised each other to never let go of one another and that they would always be best friends.  
  
Riku struggled to get out of bed as he checked himself over in the mirror. He brushed his silvery locks out of the way. His hair had been growing a lot lately, and he wanted to get it cut. Kairi had been teasing him about being a pretty girl a lot.  
  
"Maybe I'll get mom to do it when I get back from Sora's tomorrow."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Like it? Hate it? Bored with it? Review for it? Come on, you know you want to! If you have a problem with it or something- then tell me so that I can fix it. Usually, I try fixing it. Like this is a newer version of this chapter. It's a lot longer because I've fixed it. I love reading long chapters- not the short little ones. It's April 13, 2003 that I have changed this chapter around. Please don't be angry if you like the older version better- but I feel like I need to have long chapters and this one was just unacceptably short. This one jumped around a lot more. Is that okay or should I fix it? It wasn't even half the amount of my usual chapters and it was a complete embarrassment for me. I'm planning on re- doing most of the early chapters, if not all of them. I didn't revise them well, and so I feel as if I should go back over them!  
  
Oh yes, and again, I must say: Thank you, all of you, whoever you wonderful people are for reading and reviewing for my fic. I know a lot of people don't review for my fic, and yet, they have this story under their favorites list. That's okay as long as you like it. So it doesn't really matter, as long as I know you guys are enjoying it. 


	4. Realizing Your Feelings Isn't Easy

Disclaimer: Okay, do you seriously think I own Kingdom Hearts? NO! So, no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Jeeze!  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the last chapter- I know, it was extremely short! Sorry about that, but I didn't want to get into the part where Riku goes over to Sora's house yet. It was one of those "in-between" type chapters! hehe- well... all I can say is that I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh yeah, I just wanted to add in the part about Sora cleaning his room because whenever someone comes over to my house, my mom says the same thing... hehe! CLEAN YOUR ROOM GOD DAMNIT! Anyway... read on! Sorry bout the over- excessive Kairi bashing- it's necessary but since you don't seem to like it, don't worry I won't focus on that. I might not even mention her for awhile... Okay well on with the chapter!! This one will be much longer I hope... I'll see when I post it on ff.net.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 4: Realizing Your Feelings Isn't Easy  
  
The brunette boy had finished cleaning his room and he had just slouched down onto the sofa, watching night time cartoons, although he wasn't paying very much attention to them. Rather, he was thinking about Riku. He seemed different in a way. Different like the way he acted towards Sora. Sora didn't want to believe that Riku would actually like him in that way- would he? "No, I'm just over-reacting."  
  
About after 20 minutes of spacing, the doorbell brought Sora out of his thoughts. "Common, Sora, open up!" He heard Riku's voice ringing out, although not as enthusiastic as usual and more hoarse. Sora's mom beat him to the door, hugging Riku quickly and then his mother who had come too. The two women went on with their conversation while Riku and Sora walked towards each other.  
  
"Yo, Sora. Hey." Riku sounded normal as ever.  
  
"Nothing, just waiting for you to come over." Sora started smiling for some reason he didn't know why.  
  
Riku dropped his sleeping bag onto the floor, then looked at the expression on Sora's face. "Riku, your sick. There's no way your sleeping in that. You can sleep in my bed."  
  
Riku must have misinterpreted what his friend had said, "Gee, Sora, I dunno if your bed can hold the two of us." A smile was curving onto his lips.  
  
"No not together! I mean, I'll sleep on the sofa or whatever, but you need my bed." Riku's smile dropped.  
  
Their conversation, though was interrupted when Riku's mom's voice rang out, "Honey, I'll be home tomorrow, don't stay too late and bother them!"  
  
"Oh, how could Riku EVER bother me?" Sora's mom adored Riku for all the things he had showed and taught Sora. The events of Kingdom Hearts didn't seem to change her opinion of him in the least bit.  
  
"Love you sweetie."  
  
"I love you too mom." Riku rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand being babied. His mother knew he loved her, right?  
  
The slamming of the door brought realization to the fact that Riku was actually spending the night with Sora. Sure, he had before, plenty of times, just this certain time, Sora felt more excited.  
  
"Now, Riku, baby, you lie right down, do you need anything?" Sora's mother kissed the silver haired on the head. Jeeze, you would think he was her son, not Sora, with the way she carried on.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Besides, Sora already promised to take care of me." He laughed, but then stopped, realizing his mistake.  
  
"Really? Sora? Ha!" She had always teased her son about being such the ditz he was. It was absolutely adorable. "Okay, boys, what do you two want for dinner? Riku, do you think you can handle spaghetti or will you throw it all up like you did last time you came over and ate spaghetti when you were sick?"  
  
(Let's just say Riku didn't have the best stomach while he was sick...)  
  
"No, it's fine. Don't you remember I was what, eleven?" Riku was smiling, he always knew how completely cute Sora was whenever he ate spaghetti.... slurping the noodles, tomato sauce all over his chin, twirling the fork around in his cute little hand... he erased those thoughts from his mind when he noticed Sora staring at him funny, like, What the crap are you smiling about?  
  
Soon the whole kitchen was filled with the smell of spaghetti. The two boys were sitting, facing each other just staring into one another. Blue eyes meeting the striking green ones.  
  
Sora's thoughts:  
  
"He's so pretty."  
  
"His eyes are gorgeous."  
  
"He looks like an angel."  
  
"Damn, he's hot."  
  
Until Riku broke the silence, starting to feel uncomfortable. "Man, I'm hungry....."  
  
Sora blinked. Why did he just think about Riku like that? There was *no* way he was gay, or bi. Sora liked girls, right? Wrong. So very wrong.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Sora was always hungry, what a surprise.  
  
"Your always hungry. What about that response was supposed to shock me?" Sora kicked Riku hard in the shin at that comment. "OW!! SORA THAT HURT!" Riku winced.  
  
"Sora! He's sick- don't break his leg!" The brunette woman came in checking on the timer located on the stove. She had heard all the noise and decided to check it out.  
  
The next thing though, both boys were kicking each other under the table and both were smiling like complete love-sick teenage girls at each other. Both were thinking, "Hehe, this looks a lot like footsie!"  
  
"Riku? Sora? Hungry?" Sora's mom placed a plate pilled with spaghetti in front of both boys. With a smile she said, "Eat up you two, especially you," she nodded towards Riku.  
  
Sora rolled his eyes and started eating. Looking up every now and again to notice Riku's silver bangs floating across the top of his forehead so magnificently. Sora was trying oh so desperately to control his emotions. "Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls. Think that way. Think about women, think about why men love women. Think about how sweet they are. Think about how people would react if they knew he had a thing for Riku. Think about that."  
  
But the problem was, Sora really did have a thing for Riku. A very BIG thing, might I add.  
  
Riku had noticed Sora staring at him. He picked his head up and looked the other straight in the eyes. "Why's he looking at me like that? Does he feel the same way as I do?" Riku almost jumped out of his seat with happiness at that thought- but he managed to control himself.  
  
"What's the matter Sora?"  
  
It's now, or never.  
  
"Nothing, Riku. What made you ask that?" Sora smiled and traced his finger along the design of the plate.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say, Sora."  
  
The two went back to eating, carrying on their usual conversation with each other. The same "Guy" type of conversation without another word about anything that would hint something being the matter with Sora.  
  
After about another twenty minutes, both boys had finished eating and were now sitting on the sofa together both playing Nintendo 64, gripping the controller in their hand firmly, trying desperately to beat the enemy on the screen. It was a team effort, Sora and Riku against whoever they were playing. They were so young for their age, those were the only two on the island who were still into playing those silly games.  
  
"Common', Sora! Your not helping!"  
  
"Whatever, Riku!!! I'm trying! I'm doing better than you by the way."  
  
"Yeah, sure, Sora." Riku couldn't stand not being number one.  
  
Finally, they had lost, Riku blaming Sora, and Sora blaming Riku. Like usual. It was absolutely adorable the way those two fought. It was now about 11:55, almost midnight, when yet again, Sora's mother rushed in carrying blankets, shoving the two boys off the couch and onto the floor. She started unfolding the sofa, revealing a bed, for Sora to sleep in. After about another five minutes, she announced, "Boys, I know, your both old enough to stay up all night. In fact, you could if you wanted to, although Riku, you need your rest. And Sora, dear, I don't want you catching whatever it is that Riku has, so you both need to go to sleep now. Riku, I'm sure by now you know where Sora's room is."  
  
"Sure I do, but Sora, you need to change first, so go ahead first."  
  
"Night you guys. Love you both." She kissed both Riku and Sora on the forehead and headed off into her room.  
  
Riku started picking up his bag and taking out a pair of checked blue and black boxers and a plain, white tee-shirt. He unfolded them (What this guy folds his clothes when he goes somewhere, Jeeze!) and waited for Sora to go back into his own room so he could change. When he noticed Sora wasn't budging, he pushed him down the hallway, and into his room. "Sora, I know you would love to stick around and watch me change, but you need to change too you know?" Riku smirked. That just slipped out there.  
  
That remark had caught Sora totally off guard. Did he know? "Riku! I was just spacing, God!" He had to cover this one up somehow.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just hurry up, I'm tired and I wanna get some sleep."  
  
Sora entered his room and carefully closed the door behind him, making sure it didn't squeak so that he wouldn't wake his mother up. He walked over to his dresser and opened up the underwear drawer, pulled out the same ensemble Riku had, a different design of boxers (If you really wanna know, I'm imagining Sora with red ones, like his shorts sort of from Kingdom Hearts.) and quickly pulled them on. Closed the underwear drawer and started looking around for anything that Riku might snoop through. You never knew what he was capable of, for all Sora knew, Riku might go on some expedition, checking everything out- and for some reason this worried Sora.  
  
Sora opened the door carefully, almost screaming when he saw Riku standing right there.  
  
"Jeeze, Riku! You scared the crap out of me!" Sora tried hard not to yell, he didn't want to wake his mom up.  
  
"Sorry, but you change so slowly. Now, can I go to bed? I'm not feeling all that well anymore."  
  
"Sure, Riku, nighty night!"  
  
"Yah, I love yo-" Riku stopped himself.  
  
"What? What did you just say?" Sora wasn't really paying too much attention, thank goodness.  
  
"Oh, I said, I love your sleep wear! Hehe! Anyways, night, Sora!" Riku was blushing like crazy as he rushed past Sora and into his room, slamming the door and getting into bed, his face hot, he almost on the verge of tears.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, this ending was a bit better I suppose. Sorry, I'm listening to the Nightmare Before Christmas in the other room. I like Sally lol, I'm listening to her song about Jack right now. I was seriously pissed when she wasn't a princess of heart. She might not be as pretty as the others, but she is very nice- isn't that all that matters? I love that movie- possibly my favorite of all time, and I adore the music. I think it's wonderful. So reviews? I hope this chapter was an improvement! And I didn't bring Kairi back in- so I guess the setting was more peaceful. Riku's going to have to leave and then I'm not sure who or when or where or how will confess their true feelings to the other one. Hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Promise Me, Riku

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, but I don't okay, so please don't sue me! You won't get that much out of me anyways.....  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku (I don't see what's so wrong with it!)  
  
Author's Note: I don't really have one except for one major problem that's going to occur and with me updating. From now on, I wouldn't expect an update for awhile because my mom is going to eventually move the computer downstairs so she can watch my every move. She already caught me reading a *very* lemony story about Riku/Sora and really got mad. Partly the reason she doesn't trust me to have the computer in my room! Well, anyways, that's just so you guys know. I'm trying to get as many chapters up for you guys so it won't be so hard later on. She hasn't moved it yet, thank god. Enough with that, onto the story.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 5: Promise Me, Riku  
  
Sora lay on the sofa thinking. Something he usually didn't do a whole lot of. Riku was always the one thinking about everything. He was always the one staring out to sea. He was always the one spending hours on end doing nothing but just thinking. He was always the one to get so pissed off whenever you disturbed him when he was sitting on the branch of the paopu tree, just thinking. Sora had always thought that he was just boring, but now, he had started doing the same thing as Riku did. Sora had only lately wondered what his friend was always thinking about. Whatever it was, it sure was driving Sora crazy at the moment.  
  
Sora hit himself in the head. "Stop getting into my head! Go away! I don't love you Riku. I have to find a girl to like! Not a guy, not Riku." Sora said it out loud, then covered his mouth with a trembling hand, hoping against hope that Riku hadn't heard him. Sora cried to himself. Why was Riku the only person he could think about at the moment? Riku, Riku, Riku.  
  
By this time, Sora had broken down into a cold, chilling sweat. He was extremely jumpy at every sound the house made- afraid either Riku or his mother had come to check on him, only finding him so scared. Of course they would ask what's wrong, and he wouldn't want to tell. His whole body was now shaking, eyes puffy, and there was no way he would be able to get any sleep. Riku would haunt him the whole night. Unknowingly was the kicker.  
  
"I'll just get something to eat. That'll calm my nerves."  
  
Sora walked into the kitchen, his feet almost not allowing him to. He was dying inside from all this emotional stress. It was just too much to take. Just a week ago, he and Riku had been best friends, nothing more. But wait, who said they were anything more? There was no way in hell Riku would return Sora's feelings. No, he was way too much of a girl-crazy guy. Riku would never love him, ever. Which only made the pain worse. Sora felt a very sharp pierce in his heart. This hurt so much. So much more than anything he had ever experienced in his entire life.  
  
Sora opened the doors to the refrigerator. Cool air met his hot, sweaty skin, making the boy shiver. There wasn't anything worth eating in there so he then went over and poured himself a glass of water. Gulping it down and putting the glass into the dishwashing machine. That didn't help. Sora traced his finger along the edge of the counter tops. He was still shaking.  
  
Deciding that he should at least lie down and try to get some sleep, the brunette boy walked back into the living room and lay down on the sofa. Awaiting for sleep to claim him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Riku woke up at around nine o'clock, being immediately hit by two familiar smells. Sora and Sora's mother's cooking. He was sleeping in his bed after all. The only bad thing was that he wasn't accompanied by Sora. No Sora to wrap around and snuggle with. No Sora to watch him toss and turn in his sleep, looking so angelic. No Sora to see his cute little face in the early morning. No Sora whatsoever except for his sent. Things could be worse. At least he could still smell him.  
  
Riku didn't feel like getting out of bed. His arms hurts, as well as his legs. Would he ever get better? Maybe, if Sora stayed near. So instead of getting out of bed enthusiastically as he usually did, he closed his eyes again. Imagining Sora.  
  
As soon as he had shut his eyes, had Sora's mother came rushing in, placing a tray with a bunch of his favorite breakfast foods, in front of him.  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Riku coughed.  
  
"Honey," she sat down on the bed and stroked his hair out of his face, "You know I'd do anything for you. Your like my second child." She smiled warmly and kissed his forehead. Then walked out of the room as Sora walked in.  
  
"Hey Riku. Get any sleep?"  
  
"A little bit. More than you."  
  
"What do you mean?" How did Riku know that he had a bad night?  
  
"Sora, you walk like a god damn elephant. Do you really think I can't hear you walking around? And you always can't sleep when something's bothering you. So what's on your mind?" Riku said this all without once looking at Sora.  
  
"Nothing. I just had a bad night, that's all. I was worried about you after all. I don't like it when your sick. Sometimes I worry that you'll die, and I'll never see you again." Don't cry, don't cry, not now. Not now.  
  
"Sora, you can tell me anything. We're best friends. Common!" Riku looked hopefully at his friend. He didn't want to upset him, a hard thing to do with Sora, the littlest thing could always set him on a crying spree.  
  
"No really, Riku. I'm scared about you. Scared for you." Sora put his face closed to Riku's and sighed heavily onto his face.  
  
Sora's breath tickled Riku pleasantly. Oh how he loved sweet, innocent Sora.  
  
"You look fine, just, something doesn't feel right." Sora placed a trembling hand on top of Riku's chest, about the spot his heart would be. "In here, it doesn't feel right." Sora wanted to so desperately break down into tears and hug Riku tightly, never letting go of him, ever.  
  
"Sora, everything will be fine. I've been sick before. You've seen me sick before. Don't worry. I wouldn't leave you for the world. I wouldn't leave Selphie and I wouldn't leave you either. Cause you two mean the most to me."  
  
The younger boy couldn't take this anymore. Not after what Riku had just said. He broke down into a fit of tears and leaned his head onto Riku's chest sobbing loudly. His head moved with the motions of the older boys declining and heaving chest. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and sat upright, moving the tray of food out of the way.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh. Don't cry, Sora. It kills me to see you cry like that over something this silly."  
  
"Riku. Don't ever go, promise."  
  
It sounded completely stupid to Riku, but he said, "I promise you, Sora." anyways.  
  
They sat in that position, Sora had stopped crying, Riku was still holding him, and they were incredibly sweet. Both sat there, clinging to each other for dear life. Never wanting the other one to leave their side. To never move out of that position ever again. It was the perfect moment shattered by the knocking on the door.  
  
"You okay? Riku eat up, your mom's here!" Then she left and the boys could hear the two women laughing and talking right outside the door, a couple of rooms away.  
  
"Sora? Could you get off, I kind of need to go now." Riku felt really bad after saying this, seeing the hurt look of Sora's tearstained face staring right back at him. He also didn't move, just scared if his mother walked in on the two like this. It wasn't as if they were in love or whatever, just in a friendly embrace. But, his mother wouldn't think that. She would get the total wrong idea.  
  
Sora removed his grasp of Riku and stood up next to the bed. "Riku, would you call me when if you need me?"  
  
Riku smiled, the phone bill was going to be pretty high if this was the case.  
  
"Sure, Sora. I'll do that." He too, stood up, grabbed his bag and stopped right in front of Sora. "I'll call you later. Maybe I'll be feeling better and we can go do something, just the two of us, nobody else to bother us."  
  
"Yeah! Great! No Selphie, Kairi, Tidus, or Wakka!"  
  
Riku laughed. "Sora, what a simple mind you have." He ruffled the spiky brown hair as he passed his friend. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," he chocked, Don't cry, "Riku."  
  
"Oh come 'ear! Don't you start that again." He pulled Sora close again, hugging him tightly and running his hands through Sora's hair. Kissing the ends gently so Sora wouldn't notice. His hair was so soft, never would have guessed with all those spikes.  
  
"Riiiiikkkuuu!" Sora couldn't breathe, his friend was holding him so tightly.  
  
"Sorry, Sora. I'll see you later on today. Bye bye."  
  
Sora didn't say anything in return. He just crumpled down onto the bed and cried.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Selphie had run out into the fresh air to go talk to Wakka and Tidus. She hadn't been able to talk to those two in awhile. They were good friends. Both had a crush on her, little did she know. Little Miss. Romanticist and couldn't tell two of her best friends liked her.  
  
"Wakka! Tidus!" She gave them both a hug and sat down next to Tidus on the pier. "I haven't been able to talk to you two in like forever!"  
  
"Tell me about it." Wakka said without any expression in his face. He was acting like Riku, staring off into space like that.  
  
"So what are you guys doing?" Selphie asked getting a little ticked off at the lack of attention she was receiving.  
  
"Thinking." Another amusing response from Wakka.  
  
"Well, you don't have to pull a Riku on me. What are you thinking about?" By this time Selphie was nervous. Nervous that Wakka wasn't his usual flirting self with her, and nervous that Tidus hadn't said a single word to her yet. This was totally weird and bazaar, neither of those two ever acted like this. Riku was the only person she knew who played this game with her.  
  
Like how she would always bug him day after day about what he was thinking about. Finally he broke down and told her. It was Sora. Not Kairi, Sora. She had always thought that Riku liked Kairi, never another guy. Although Selphie had no problem with it whatsoever. Sora and Riku would actually make a very sweet couple when you started to think about it.  
  
Selphie had kept this a secret for what? For about three years now. And she was getting tired of holding it in. There was always the urge to tell Wakka and Tidus, although she would be betraying Riku, and he would get really upset. She just wanted them to get together so that she could finally not have to hold that secret up within her.  
  
"Tidus? Wakka?" This was getting annoying.  
  
Finally, Tidus spoke up. "Selphie, I've been thinking a lot lately. I've been thinking about various things. You. Us. We. Me and you. Do you get what I'm aiming at here?"  
  
That caught Selphie totally off guard. She looked at Wakka. He wasn't saying anything, although he looked like he was having a hard time trying not to. Then she stared at Tidus. He was looking her straight in the eyes now. She wasn't prepared for anything like this.  
  
"Tidus, I... I don't know what to say. I mean, I like you, a lot. I just don't know if I love you like that. Sure, I love you like a brother, like a best friend. I just don't know. A lot of things have been going screwy lately, and I don't think I could handle something like this at the moment." Selphie tried to smile, when Tidus frowned.  
  
"Yeah, I understand. I guess. It's just that, Selphie, we're older now, and I really do like you."  
  
"Don't, not when some other things that are more important are happening. Like Riku's really sick. Sora is taking care of him right now. Please, just let's wait."  
  
Wakka hadn't said much about all of this. He looked devastated. But Selphie seriously didn't want to hurt Tidus's or Wakka's feelings. This was the best solution.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As soon as Riku walked in the door he phoned Sora, true to his promise. He didn't want him upset anymore than he already was. It was too hard to watch him cry that way.  
  
He picked up the phone and pressed the numbers, 483-4782, Sora's phone number. It rang about three times until the voice of his crush entered the phone.  
  
"Hey, Riku. Thanks for calling." Sora loved his Caller I.D.  
  
"Sure, no problem. Wanna do something? I just got home and already I'm bored to tears." He lied, there was plenty to do at home. But Sora was more important, right? There was nothing more important than his Sora.  
  
"Yeah, but are you feeling up to it?"  
  
"Sora, I don't even think I'm sick anymore. You and your mother took great care of me. You wanna come over? I don't want to be rude and ask your mom if I could come over right after I left." Riku smiled into the phone.  
  
"Sure, I'll ask. Hold on, Riku." Sora left the phone for about a minute before returning and telling Riku it was okay with him. They said their goodbyes and hung up.  
  
What can we do here? Hmmmm.... I can think of plenty of things. Just I don't think Sora will want to.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, that was tooooooooo sappy! Lol- what do you guys think? I think I'm finally going to let one of them confess their un-dying (hate that word) luv for the other. I'm just stumped on who I should make confess first. What do you guys think. If you tell me in your review, I'll be sure to try and incorporate your ideas into my story- you guys are the most important people in this story! Okay well bye! I want these chapters to be longer- I need to add more details I guess. Is it okay? 


	6. Don’t Cry My Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, okay? Square Soft and Disney do, I wish that they would give it to me as a late B-Day present though.  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: I'm listening to more Nightmare Before Christmas. I first saw that movie when I was in pre-school and I remember getting the hell scared out of me. Man, Jack still scares me, he's way too anorexic. And the Mayor, the way his face turns around... creepy! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, they really help me work on this a lot. I've gotten a lot so thanks you guys. It's just really encouraging. lol I sound like Mr. Rogers. Anyway, I won't make fun of him because he died. lol. I have absolutely no idea for this chapter, I'm letting my hands guide me, which quite frankly, scares the hell out of me.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 6: Don't Cry My Love  
  
Sora had just gotten off the phone with Riku and was leaving when his mother came into the living room. Crap, he had forgotten to ask her.  
  
"Mom?" Sora started.  
  
"Yes, baby?" She started folding the laundry. And was now staring at her son with content ness in those big blue eyes.  
  
"Um, Riku wants to know if I could like, uh, come over?" Sora gave her the adorable puppy face he usually did when he was younger. Usually, it was a way to get whatever he wanted, because it used to always work! His mother stopped folding the laundry and sighed out loud.  
  
"No, Sora. I'm sorry but Riku just left. He needs some time away from you. He needs some time alone. Let him heal." She went back to folding the laundry.  
  
"MOM! Jesus Christ! I'm seventeen! I think I can make my own decisions! God! And can't you tell, Riku aint sick hardly anymore!" Sora stopped dead when he saw his mother glare at him from under the many piles of towels she was now working on. Oh great, the evil glare, now there was no chance that Sora could ever get to see Riku any time soon now.  
  
"Sora, you still live here, might I add. You haven't moved out yet. So it's my rules. I don't care if you were a hundred years old! You still obey me! This is my household, you will do as I say. Now, maybe you can visit Riku later on, but not now. Give him some time to relax and think things over. Now take this to the linen closet, Sora." Her hands had the laundry basket outstretched to him. "TAKE IT!" She half-way screamed at him because he was just staring at her like he didn't understand any English.  
  
"Whatever." Sora grabbed the basket and headed down the hallway. Stopping at a small door in the wall and opening it up. He shoved them in forcefully muttering things under his breath. Usually, Sora never got in arguments with his mother. But today must be one of those days. "Must be that magical time of the month." His last mutter before finally shutting the door and going into his room.  
  
Sora lay back down on his bed, it was only about twenty minutes ago that Riku was laying in it. "I should call him, tell him I can't come after all."  
  
He picked himself back up and walked over to his dresser, picked the phone off the receiver, and dialed Riku's number. Unfortunately, he didn't have the wonderful Caller I.D. like Sora did.  
  
"Hello?" Riku's voice came through.  
  
"Hey, Riku. Mom won't let me come. I had forgotten to ask her." Now he would look like such an idiot right in front of Riku with that stupid ass remark.  
  
"Sora. You have to ask her. Not yourself. Oh well, you can come outside later on though, right?" Outside. Good. No intimidating house of Riku.  
  
"Sure. Just, I don't want to right now. I need, I need," Sora sighed into the phone, "I need some time to think a bunch of things over. Is that okay?" Sora prayed Riku wouldn't be upset with him.  
  
"Sora, you know I'm always the one thinking, so of course it's okay. Now I can know what the crap you guys go through when your always trying to really piss me off whenever I stare out at the ocean and think." But Riku still wondered, What the hell could Sora possibly be thinking about. He never thinks. Never. Never. Never.  
  
"Well, thanks, Riku. Gotta go. I'll talk ta ya later. Bye." Sora wanted to get off the phone now, he was afraid his emotions would come right out again, this time only being able to talk to Riku, not cling to him or hold on to him.  
  
"Bye, Sora. I'll see you later on then." They both hung up. Sora walked back over to his bed and laid down on it once again. Now, it smelled of Riku. He rolled over and berried his face in the sheets. He smelled so good. Just like he always has smelt. Finally, after about five minutes, Sora fell asleep in an awkward position on his bed, the sheets messy and clumped up around his small figure.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Selphie had left both boys at this point. She just wanted to be alone right now. Not even Riku or Kairi could make her feel any better. She hated being lied to for so long. It hurt her a lot. She had no idea Tidus felt that way. But she just intended to stay friends with him, nothing more.  
  
She had found herself walking towards Riku's island, Paopu Island. "No, I don't think that will help." She muttered, turning back. She didn't want to see a paopu fruit right now. That certainly wouldn't make her feel any better.  
  
She just decided on going to stay inside the Secret Spot. Nobody would find her there. They knew how much she hated it. But, when she first walked in there, she was astounded by the picture of Kairi and Sora, sharing a Paopu. "That would kill Riku." she walked over to it. It was a sweet picture. Those two were always such good friends. Although, she knew those two would never hook up. It was so unlikely.  
  
Selphie was wondering what would possess Tidus to say something like that in the first place when she heard a voice calling her from outside. "Selphie! Selphie! Where are you, Selphie?"  
  
"Damn him!" She said a bit too loudly. On a count of she heard Tidus yell her name a couple of times, then she heard his footsteps enter the cave.  
  
"Tidus, I'm sorry, but leave me alone right now." Selphie was trying hard not to act mad, and instead act more upset.  
  
"Sure. I'll leave." Tidus touched her arm gently, then left the Secret Spot.  
  
"Please, Tidus. Don't do this." Selphie cried. She liked Tidus, a lot. Maybe even in that way, but right now, there were other things to worry about. The Sora/Riku problem and the Kairi/Riku problem. She honestly wanted them to become an item. It would be quite cute. Neither one of them had entered the cave since returning from Kingdom Hearts. She didn't want either one to see this.  
  
Although, destroying it didn't seem like a good option. It might make Kairi get upset. Even if she didn't really like Sora like that, it would be upsetting to her. And Selphie respected her feelings. So no, she couldn't destroy it. "But how can I make it were those two won't see it?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sora awoke himself. He had only slept for about half an hour. Although he felt much better afterwards, because of the lack of sleep from the night before. He suddenly wished Riku was here, so he could just cling to him forever. Not ever move. All he needed right now was Riku, and nobody else, or nothing else.  
  
The brunette boy sat upright. He looked at the clock on the wall. The time was now almost 10 o'clock. There was absolutely nothing to do. Nothing whatsoever. It wasn't like he could go over to Riku's. That wasn't allowed, and he didn't exactly feel like going outside either. Riku would be outside, sure, but so would everyone else. There wouldn't be anytime that he and Riku could just hang out like regular friends anymore.  
  
"I need some time to think. I love Riku. No doubt. I just can't though. It's wrong. I have to fall in love with a girl and get married to a girl. Not a guy. That's wrong." Sora has a bad habit of talking to himself. "But, I can't just marry someone I don't love. I love Riku. Right, I love Riku. I love Riku. I love Riku. I love Riku. I love him to death. I need Riku, no one else." Sora shifted his facial position into one which made him look like he was thinking hard. It was so cute.  
  
A knock was heard at the door, "Sora, can I come in?"  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, just walked over to the door and opened it. Staring at his mother.  
  
"Sora, I'm sorry. I over-reacted. So did you, but look, go ahead you can go over to Riku's if you want. Although I think I see him outside talking to Tidus." She looked over her son's head, through the window and pointed, "Right there. Go on now. Have some fun."  
  
Sora left his room and headed through the living room and out the door whispering something to himself.  
  
His mother had heard everything he had just said to himself. She was listening outside the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Riku was leaning against the Sea Side Shack, listening to whatever Tidus was trying to say to him. He wasn't really listening the only parts he had heard were, Selphie hates me and I love her. Tidus stopped and looked up at Riku, staring at him with those big blue eyes of his.  
  
"So, of course, Tidus, you ask me, The Great Riku, for girl advice." If only he knew, Riku thought. He didn't like girls. He liked Sora. Sora was the only one for him, and it would always stay that way, even if he didn't return the feelings.  
  
"No, actually I was wondering were the crap she was. She was in the Secret Sp-" Tidus cut himself off. There was a picture of Kairi and Sora in there sharing a paopu. Riku would most likely get upset, you could totally he had a crush on Kairi. He had always acted like it.  
  
"Then lets go check there." Riku was sharp, after saying the word secret, he obviously knew that Tidus was referring to the Secret Spot. Riku wasn't exactly stupid.  
  
"No, wait. Um, I already checked! Selphie isn't back there! Um, let's go check back up there." Tidus pointed to the tree house. It wasn't that far fetched that she wasn't in there, just not very likely either. But Riku didn't seem to notice, because he saw Sora running up to him at that very same moment.  
  
"Riku!!!!" Sora shouted as he practically jumped all over the silver-haired male.  
  
"Sora! Wait, I thought you didn't want to come out." Riku had forgotten all about Tidus. Getting aggravated, Tidus had gone off to look for Selphie himself. He had no idea really though, on where to find her.  
  
Sora took his hands in Riku's and smiled up at him. "He's hot with a capital H." Sora had whispered to himself. Riku smiled back at Sora and walking closer to him, with his hands still laced with Sora's.  
  
Sora's smile faltered and his eyes became watery. He removed his hands from Riku's and used one of them to wipe of a tear that was silently rolling down his cheek. Riku looked hurt by his sudden actions, and pulled him in for a tight embrace. He ran his fingers up Sora's back and gently rocked them back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth.  
  
Sora's watery eyes were now more like an ocean, his tears just wouldn't stop coming. They flowed down his whole face and many had hit Riku's chest. "Riku, I need, I need, I need, to tell, you, tell you something." Sora started crying harder and harder. Riku was always one to never cry, even though it killed him to see Sora like this, he still didn't cry.  
  
"Riku, promise me, you won't think I'm weird, or messed up." Sora looked up at Riku, his eyes looked like a demon's they were red. But, Sora, could never be a demon, an angel, but never a demon.  
  
"Sora, I promise, I could never think that about you." Riku pulled Sora closer to him.  
  
"Riku, I... I love you. I love you more than anything in the whole entire world. I love you so god damn much, I love you Riku. I love you, I love you, I love you! You don't have you to love me back, I mean, I'd understand, if you thought me weird." Sora looked down, he didn't want to see Riku angry at him.  
  
"Sora?" Riku looked shocked and sunk down onto the ground, pulling Sora with him. Now, it was Mr. Emotionally Strong's turn to cry, as Riku buried his head in Sora's jacket trying desperately to say, "Sora, I love you too." Instead, it came out more like, "Snora, I luff ew." But Sora, knew what he was saying and mentally did a happy dance, although now didn't seem like the best time to do that. Now seemed more like a good time to kiss Riku.  
  
So the younger of the two picked the older's head up, his fingers cupping the other's chin. "Riku, I love you so much." Sora had by now stopped crying, wiping the tears from Riku's face with his fingertips.  
  
"I've always loved you Sora. Now, I can finally say that to your face. I love you. I love you. I love you. Forever and ever." Riku leaned his head onto Sora's and kissed him on the lips, breathing on Sora's soft skin, as his hand caressed the back of his love.  
  
Sore broke from the kiss and said, "Riku, I'm yours. Your mine. Nothing will ever change that. Ever. Don't cry my love, never cry anymore."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the Selphie/Tidus crap, I honestly have no idea where I got that from in the last chapter. If you REALLY don't like it, then, I'll take it out and concentrate on Sora/Riku and them only. I'm happy tho!!! Yes! Finally, they get together! Oh yah, I'm *still* listening to the Nightmare Before Christmas. But, I think this chapter was also a bit longer. That make's me happy, cause I think yall like long ones. Anyway, I'm desperately working on making them longer. Lol. Anyway, this chapter took forever. I would stop then write some more, then stop again. I have that problem. When I want to do a chapter, I can't just sit down and knock it out. I am constantly stopping what I'm doing, then starting over. Sorry about the sucky ending and the sucky way that Sora confessed to Riku. And I thought that it was funny when Sora made the comment about it must be that time of the month, I find it hilarious when guys remark on how girls PMS. Anyway, I know it sucks but I just wanted *something* to get put up before my mom moves the computer. Actually, I'm not even so sure she will, I mean, she is *always* threatening me and never does anything. I have no chores, and I have never been grounded. Lol- anyways, Review, or IM me and tell me what you think. -Yours Truly 


	7. I Guess It's Okay

Disclaimer: I don't own the *best* game ever, Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue me, if you do, you'll be leaving quite empty handed.  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: You know what makes me mad? The many people who complain they're aren't enough Kairi/Sora and Kairi/Riku fics. Trust me, there are plenty. I mean, I think I've read ALL the Sora/Riku ones now all that's left are the Kairi/Sora/Riku ones. I mean, jeeze! They seem to be multiplying by the minute! AH! Someone please kill them all! Anyway, don't get too caught up in all of this. On with the next chapter. Thnx for the reviews.  
  
Britney- Thanks, that's really sweet of you! Thanks for still reading my story even though the Kairi bashing started to get out of hand at times!  
  
Ink- I'm trying not to focus too much on Kairi. Yes, I would love to kill her, although I don't think it fits this story line too well. Lol, read Next Lesson, I think she is going to kill Kairi! YAH! Go her! Sure, I'll mention Kairi every now and again, but I won't make her die- did I just say I wouldn't make Kairi die? Oh dear God. I think I'm sick because you have no idea how much I hate her. I think I'm going to write a whole different fic for that probably entitled, Things That Go Bump In The Night. I'll let you know!  
  
SoKairu- I'm updating as fast as I can! I love writing the chapters, I truly enjoy doing so! So, hopefully it won't take too long to get them all posted.  
  
Riku-Soralover- They are cute! So incredibly cute!  
  
Ruby-San- Your my friend so I'll just tell you whenever like in school or something!  
  
Dark_Fox- Thanks! You guys are waaaayyyy too nice!  
  
PrincessSwifty- Thanks, that's nice. Personally, I'm starting to think this story sucks. I mean, I dunno, but I'm having fun writing it and I don't want to give up! Plus, I want to finish this story myself. I don't really like it when authors ask others to continue it for them. I understand the occasional writers block, but they chose to write the story, and I think they should finish it as well! But don't get me wrong, it's perfectly okay, I just don't really think it's reasonable. And I understand on JoannaD's story, Hate This Place, because she seems like she is way over worked! Anyway, don't get offended if this applies to you!  
  
Anyways, I think I've already taken up waaaayyyy to much space with all this junk! I need to start the actual fic!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 7: I Guess It's Okay  
  
Riku opened his eyes at Sora's statement. "Don't ever cry my love." The perfect feeling that he wanted. To hear Sora something like that to him, it was absolutely the best feeling in the world. Sora had called him, "his love." That's all he ever wanted, right? And now, he had it, Sora. Riku had never known though, that Sora felt the same way, and even had the guts to tell him. Nobody had any impression that girl crazy Riku would have been in love with another guy.  
  
Sora stopped kissing Riku and looked up at him, and smiled that trademark smile of his. So Riku had felt the same way, who would have thought it? The guy who made out with girls, was totally popular at school, and continually got in physical fights with other guys- that guy, was his new boyfriend. It felt weird saying that. "Boyfriend." Something a girl would say, but who cared at this moment? All there is, is Riku, and Sora needed nothing more at the moment.  
  
Riku looked over Sora's shoulder. Tidus was in the background, talking to Kairi. Most likely asking her about Selphie. "Oh god." Riku said aloud. He rose, grabbing Sora's hand, and pushing him into the Sea Side Shack. "Stay." He told Sora.  
  
"What do you think I am, a dog?" Sora was still grinning.  
  
"No, I think your the hottest boy I know. But I don't want anyone to see us making out, you know. I'd rather tell them then having one of them walk in me sticking my tongue down your throat."  
  
Sora smiled even harder at that statement. It almost looked like he had stretched it out as far as possible, probably as long as the eye can see. "So, where are you going?"  
  
"None of your business, my nosy angel." Riku kissed Sora gently on the nose and closed the door on his puppy-like face. Not wanting to leave him as he saw the smile turn into a frown.  
  
Riku headed up to see Tidus still talking to Kairi. She was comforting him as he stood there with a sad look on his face. "Hey, Riku." Kairi looked up. "Um, sorry, but, do you mind? I don't mean to be rude, just that I'm helping Tidus. He's upset about Selphie. By chance, do you know where we can find her? I haven't seen her all day long."  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday." Riku didn't feel like talking, just getting back to his Sora. He was going to tell them, although now didn't seem like a good time. Tidus was upset, and Kairi was desperately trying to console him. No, not yet. Selphie would most definitely understand, the problem though, was finding her. Wakka was a mystery, although deep down, Riku and Wakka were too good friends- the sexuality differences would be a shock to him, but certainly wouldn't ruin their relationship.  
  
Tidus. What would he think? Who knows. Tidus was a walking question mark most of the time. Kairi. What would she think? Somehow, he didn't think she would take it all to well, she did like Sora after all, and she also was *very* straight. Although, maybe Kairi would except them after all, she was understanding at times. Maybe, maybe not.  
  
So where would Wakka be? Usually, he hung around Tidus, although, right now, he wasn't. Hm... where could you find Wakka? And then, there was Selphie to tell. He just couldn't get her out of his mind for some weird reason. "Where could she possibly be?"  
  
Riku sighed, this was hopeless. If he told one person, of course the news would eventually would get around to everyone else. No point in just telling Tidus and Kairi, since they were the only ones that he knew where they were. You couldn't trust those two with anything, they had the biggest mouths in the entire world.  
  
He bent his head over and stared at the ground. Sighed, yet again. Picked his head up and squinted, in the distance. "What the hell?" Riku started running, seeing a girl, sitting on top of a coconut tree. A very cute expression on her face.  
  
"Yo, Selph? How'd ya get up there?" Selphie swung her legs over the side and jumped, landing right on top of Riku. Giggling. Riku was slightly annoyed by this, she didn't have to jump right on him like that.  
  
"RIKU!" She shouted shaking him.  
  
"What?" The silver haired boy was totally and completely confused by her sudden actions.  
  
"You and Sora! Oh my God! It's so completely cute!" Selphie screamed it out loud, causing Riku to place his hand over hers, practically smacking her.  
  
"Shut up! You don't want everyone to hear, do you? I'm going to tell them, but until then, you keep your big trap closed. Or else." That remark seemed to scare the little hyper-active, sugar high girl, because she backed off of Riku. She had seen him beat up Tidus, totally brutal, and didn't want that to ever happen to her. Ever.  
  
"Sorry, Riku!" Selphie picked herself up. "You should go back to him now. Be with him." Selphie was such the romanticist. Riku smiled, she was probably the only person who could truly understand his love for Sora.  
  
"Later then Selphie. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Riku grinned.  
  
"Yeah, you can tell me about all the many ways you fucked precious little Sora!" Wow- did Selphie just say that?  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Riku was still grinning. Selphie should really stop hanging around him, he gives her way too much of a naughty, dirty little perverted mind.  
  
"Where are you going?" Selphie asked as she noted that Riku wasn't heading for where he had left Sora. She started getting upset, like doesn't Riku want to go see Sora again?  
  
"Selphie, I'm surprised! You just now practically ordered me to go turn innocent Sora into a not-so-innocent Sora! So, I'm going home to study the many ways to fuck him!" Riku laughed and turned around, looking into the girl's eyes. "Naw, I'm just kidding, Selphers!"  
  
Riku ran back to the Sea Side Shack with full speed, leaving Selphie standing there dumfounded at those last statements. She sighed, "Oh what a romantic couple those two will be, or already are."  
  
Sora had been watching his love out of the cracks of the shack. He could see Riku running, and god dammit, did he look sexy. Running like that. Okay stop *those* thoughts Sora told himself.  
  
Riku opened the door forcefully and smiled at Sora. He grabbed the hand of Sora and pulled him up the stairs, opening the door and they both ended up standing before the bridge. "It took you god damn long enough! What in Christ's name were you fricken doing?" Sora started giggling.  
  
Riku pulled Sora into a big hug while laughing. "Does that really matter right now? All that matters is you." And kissed him on the lips briefly. "But, Kairi and Tidus are right down there, we need to go somewhere else, Sora."  
  
"Race ya!" Sora jumped off the ledge and into the sand, face first. He obviously didn't seem to get hurt much and started laughing, when Riku jumped down next to him and rolled on top of the younger male. Sora started in on Riku, trying to kiss him, but ended up laughing non-stop, causing Riku to start laughing to, as he rolled back off of him, clutching his stomach. Both seemed to not be able to control themselves with the laughing until Riku sat up, pulling Sora with him into his arms.  
  
"I don't feel like racing. I feel more like," Riku placed a long kiss on Sora's lips. Almost begging him to open his mouth, which he eventually did, allowing Riku to taste him, "more like that." Sora smiled.  
  
"Me too." Sora replied, leaning his forehead on Riku's, and then snuggling closer to him. It was starting to get dark, and along with that cold. At least Riku had on long pants, unlike Sora, who was getting really cold. He had never really realized how warm Riku was. How comforting he was. How gentle he could be. Usually, he had never imagined Riku to be so sweet, more like the brutal psycho who tried to kill him.  
  
"Sora, how will we tell our parents. I mean, do you think they will understand us?" Riku pulled Sora closer, burying his face into Sora's jacket. The thought of his parents being angry with him, because of Sora- the thing that made him most complete and happy, made him feel sick. But he knew, that deep down, his parents would understand.  
  
"Riku, what time is it?" Sora picked his head up and looked at Riku.  
  
The silver-haired shook his head, and rolled up his jacket sleeve. "7, why?" Riku knew that Sora didn't have to go home this early. Unless, he didn't want to be with him or something like that.  
  
"Just wondering. Because, I want to know how much longer I have with you." Sora brushed the silver bangs out of Riku's face. "I love you."  
  
"You think I don't know that already? I love you too. I've always loved you. Nobody but you, forever and ever." Riku laid back in the sand, motioning for Sora to fall onto him.  
  
"But, wait! I thought you loved Kairi though!" The younger of the two looked extremely puzzled by now.  
  
"Never. That was only pretend." This was news to Sora. Oh well, did it really matter now? The point was that Riku and Sora now had each other, not Kairi. Not anyone to spoil it. "I knew I always loved you. But Kairi, that was just something to try and keep you away from her." Riku had noticed the still confused look on his love's face and tried to put it into a more simpler sentence.  
  
"Me no love Kairi. Me love you. You no love Kairi. You love me."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh! I get it now, Riku!" Sora stated, trying to sound innocent and cute as he fell back onto Riku's heaving chest and draped an arm over him. Riku sighed, there was no getting through to him sometimes. Love was too complicated for his sweet mind. Even Riku himself was trying to understand this new feeling towards someone, not just the one-sided crush, but the real deal, homerun, full blast dose of love.  
  
Sora crawled up Riku's chest, breathing lightly onto his face. Riku gently placed both his hands on either side of the other's face and pulled him closer in, kissing him on the mouth, running his tongue along Sora's lip, grinning when he heard the moan leak out of Sora's mouth as he rubbed the side of his face caringly.  
  
Then Riku broke away, allowing Sora to breathe. He had to remember that Sora had never kissed anyone like that before.  
  
"R-i-k-u I love you sooo much. I can't believe you feel the same."  
  
"Same. Common, lets go somewhere else. Somehow, I don't feel exactly safe here." Riku shook his head over in the direction of Kairi and Tidus, then Selphie as well. She had seen everything. Tidus and Kairi could have too, just they weren't looking over in that area like Selphie was.  
  
Riku stood up lazily and brushed the sand off his pants. He held his hand out to Sora, who took it after kissing it gently. "Love you." Sora said again.  
  
"Love you too." Riku pulled Sora along after breaking hands with him over near the other three. "Look," Riku stopped, and turned facing Sora, "we need to tell Kairi and Tidus. Selphie already knows. She doesn't give a damn. In fact, she's happy for us." Sora smiled at this. Selphie was happy for them! Yeah!  
  
"Okay." Sora looked uneasy, but he couldn't hug Riku right now or anything, because then Tidus and Kairi would see them for sure. Can't risk that, yet.  
  
Riku then continued pulling Sora along. "Kairi. Tidus. Can I uh show you uh something?"  
  
"Sure." Tidus looked up. He had evidentially been talking to Kairi for awhile.  
  
"You promise not to get mad or freaked out?" Riku shot Sora a quick glance.  
  
"Yeah." Tidus kept on answering.  
  
"You really promise? Don't get freaked out?" Riku shot Sora another glance.  
  
"YES ALREADY!"  
  
Riku pulled Sora into a big hug, then kissed him right square on the lips, not passionately, afraid that it would really freak the two out.  
  
Selphie giggled. Kairi gasped. Tidus stared in disbelief.  
  
"You, two? Your in love?" Kairi looked hurt. It was evident that she still liked Sora a lot. Heck, she even had whispered to Sora while they were all at Riku's, Sora, I'm freezing, can I please lean on you? She had been so loud in whispering it, that everyone had heard it that day.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry, I know it isn't right, but this feels so right. I love Riku." Sora looked like he was going to cry yet again. But this time, he had Riku there. To save him from this.  
  
"Oh." was Kairi's response. "Okay then. I don't exactly approve of it, but it isn't the worst possible thing."  
  
Tidus had been quite the whole time. "Tidus, are you okay with it?" Riku pleadingly looked over at him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay EXTREMELY bad ending. But I didn't feel like finishing the whole conversation tonight. I don't feel well and I'm tired. Sorry it took so long to get this out and stuff! Lol! Reviews? And I have to go to the orthodontist too like in 5 mins, so I just wanted to get this up because I know that I have not updated in like a billion years. Ha I have to get like 4 permanent teeth pulled- fun fun fun! 


	8. You Seem Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I don't own much actually. Anyway, I just own this story so don't take that away from me!  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the last chapter. I know that it was extremely rushed and sucky! It was also pretty short too. Oh yeah, this time I was playing Dead Or Alive Beach Volleyball when thinking about stuff to do for this chapter. Not that yall really care though! I'm trying really hard to make these chapters longer than they are. Thanks for all the help and reviews!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 8- You Seem Better  
  
"Tidus?" Sora looked hurt.  
  
"It's okay. I guess I'm just a bit shocked, that's all." boy did Tidus ever looked shocked. But then again, if you had just found out that two of your best friends went gay with each other, wouldn't you be too?  
  
"Um, how long has this been going on?" Kairi piped up.  
  
"Hm, for about ten minutes!" Riku took Sora by the hand.  
  
"Well, thanks for telling us. I'm glad you didn't decide to keep it a secret you know." Kairi looked hurt, but never less, at least she wasn't mad. "I, just need to go now." Kairi headed off in the direction of her house.  
  
Tidus still sat there, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence between them all. "I'm seriously okay with it. You understand right? It's just that, I never thought about it. But now, it makes perfect sense. Congratulations you two. I'm happy you found someone to love." Wow, Tidus had never spoken like that before. The two had never expected something that nice from anyone.  
  
"Tidus, thanks." Sora looked at his friend.  
  
"No problem." Tidus turned to smiling Selphie. She looked so happy for the two, and so aw struck at Tidus. She never knew how sweet he could be.  
  
Riku was as happy as ever. Tidus was okay with it. Kairi seemed okay with it. Selphie was all for it. But Wakka was still no where to be found. It only added to his happiness when Sora had leaned himself against him, pressing all his weight onto Riku.  
  
The silver haired boy wrapped his arms around the other's waist, and being taller than him, also leaned his chin on top of all the brown, spiky hair; causing Sora to give out a tiny moan. "Love you lots." Riku whispered into Sora's ear.  
  
"You seem better. Not sick." Sora broke the contact and looked straight into the other's eyes. Riku fidgeted in the sand.  
  
"You healed me. There was never a better medicine than you my angel." Sora seemed to like that answer and showed it too, by leaning kissing Riku on the lips long and hard. He brought his hands up into the others hair, twisting the many silvery strands that hung lazily around his perfectly framed face.  
  
Riku deepened the kiss by running his hands along Sora's chest, squeezing his shoulders every now, and exploring the areas of Sora's soft skin under his shirt. "Hmmmm..." Riku murmured into the kiss.  
  
Sora broke, gasping for air. "Riku, I'm hungry." He whined.  
  
Riku started in on the brunette again, "I can fix that." He kissed a couple of light, airy kisses onto Sora's neck.  
  
"You know what I mean! I'm really hungry. Common, let's go back to my house or something before I starve." Riku rolled his eyes, oh how this little cutie loved eating.  
  
"Fine." Riku grabbed Sora's hand and started running towards his boyfriend's house.  
  
Sora gave Riku a quick kiss before entering. He could smell the food from outside, hamburgers. His favorite. "Mom! I'm home. Riku's staying tonight again. That's okay, right?" He looked over at a grinning Riku. He knew exactly what nasty little thoughts his perverted friend had.  
  
"It's okay with me. Just make sure you call your mother, Riku." His mother walked over and ruffled his silver hair, leaving Sora looking jealous. Riku laughed to himself about that.  
  
She obviously knew the two were together. She had heard Sora and Riku in the room this morning. She had also seen them kissing out the window. She wasn't stupid. At first, the thought of her Sora being gay with Riku, she was terrified and she didn't like it. But she also saw how in love the two were, and it didn't , make much difference. It was okay, as long as the two weren't totally disgusting about it all.  
  
And another thing, she loved Riku to death. Sora's mother knew that he would never ever do anything to hurt her son. Kingdom Hearts was different, it wasn't his fault that Riku was possessed. No, she was happy with the two, as long as they were happy.  
  
"Sure thing." He walked over towards the phone, dialed his home phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Came his mother's sleepy voice through the phone.  
  
"Mom. Can I stay at Sora's again?" Riku hoped she would let him. Thoughts of him and Sora cuddled up, sleeping together, in bed together... but his thoughts were interrupted by her voice again.  
  
"If it doesn't bother Sora's mom, then I guess it's okay." She sounded tired from a hard, long say of work.  
  
"No. It doesn't. I'll be down in like five minutes to get my stuff. Love you, bye mom." Riku gave Sora a look and said his goodbyes. Then went to go get his stuff.  
  
"Sora. Um, can I ask you something, honey?" She looked nervous. Oh God, she must know, was Sora's thoughts.  
  
"Sure, Mom. Anything you want to ask- it's all fair game." He didn't move, and his voice cracked with every sentence or so.  
  
"Do you love Riku?" Short, sweet, and to the point.  
  
"Um, yes, Mom. I love Riku." Don't cry now. Don't cry.  
  
"I think that's wonderful, baby!" What? That's not supposed to happen. She is supposed to be angry and yelling. She is supposed to be upset that her son is with another guy. Supposed is right.  
  
Daughter and son stood hugging for a long while. Sora gently cried, not much because he didn't want Riku to see him crying. Even if it was happiness, still. Riku didn't like seeing him crying.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't be okay with it? I love you for who you and Riku are." Sora smiled up at his mother. Since when did she become so understanding?  
  
She let go of Sora. "I couldn't be happier for you."  
  
"Thanks, Mom. Your the best."  
  
The doorbell rang. "What the-" she got up, looked out through the window. "Riku, honey! You know you don't have to ring the doorbell! Your practically family." She had intended on teasing Riku, since he didn't know that she knew- yet.  
  
"Yeah..." Riku looked puzzled and left his stuff in the hallway.  
  
"Dinner won't be ready for about another ten minutes. Could you two go in Sora's room or something? To pass the time or whatever? And do something meaningful? Go play or whatever it is yall two boys do." Sora was cracking up, his mother had a sly look pasted onto her face, and Riku just stood there halfway grinning the other half looking extremely confused.  
  
"Come on, Riku. You heard her. Lets go play in your room." Riku smiled mischievously over at Sora. "We got ten minutes, love. What you wanna do?" Riku trailed his fingertips lightly up Sora's chest.  
  
"She knows." Sora took Riku's hand gently.  
  
"She does?" Riku squeezed his hand.  
  
"Yeah. But she's perfectly okay with it." Sora brought Riku's hand up to his mouth, kissing it gently. "I wouldn't care if she didn't like it. I'll never ever leave you."  
  
Sora's lips met Riku's in a fiery kiss, releasing only finally when he heard his mother say, "Boys, it's ready. A little earlier than I expected. Come on." The brunette finally pulled away as the other quickly brushed his lips up against the other, then left the room.  
  
Like they had done the previous night, Riku sat across from Sora. "Eat up, you two." She smiled at Riku.  
  
The two ate in silence. Silence, except for the amusing grins, smirks, and kisses blown to each other. There was also the occasional mouthed words of, "I love you."  
  
Sora had finished before Riku, "Riku, I'm gonna go get dressed, okay? Hurry up!"  
  
"Sure." Not wanting to miss Sora getting undressed, he abandoned the last half of his hamburger. "You in there?" Riku knocked on the door lightly. He was surprised when after a couple of minutes of silence, Sora burst through the door wearing absolutely nothing except for a pair of boxers. "Now hurry up and you get dressed!" Sora purred and went into the bathroom.  
  
Riku ran quickly into the hallway, grabbing his bag, and changed even faster. He pulled his shirt up over his head and stared at himself in the mirror. God, even he himself had to admit he was extremely sexy. Perfect build, silver hair, and the most beautiful green eyes in the world. Why wouldn't Sora love him?  
  
The brunette boy came out of the bathroom, his hair still spiked up in that adorable way he had kept it ever since he was fourteen. He was still the skinny little cutie pie Sora, but he wasn't as such a cutie pie. That sweet little boyish face had turned into a hot, focal point for girls. So Riku wasn't the only hot boy on the island anymore, he had had competition with Sora. Not anymore though. Now, they just needed to compete with each other.  
  
Riku gave Sora a light kiss before walking into the kitchen. He sat up onto the table. "Sora, I'm still hungry. You made me give up the other half of my hamburger!"  
  
"Oh, so you value your precious hamburger more than something like this." Sora walked over to his lover and put his hands on either side of the boy's face. He brought his lips to meet Riku's and ran his tongue over his lips.  
  
"Hmmmm... No I like that better." Riku groaned. "I won't be hungry for long if you continue." Sora shook his head.  
  
"No, I feel more like, more like, like, cuddling." Riku laughed.  
  
"Cuddling? Fine, but as long as we 'cuddle' in your bed. I don't feel like making you sleep on the sofa this time. We can share the bed-"  
  
Riku's statement was interpreted by Sora's mother, yet again. "Go on now, you can both sleep in the same bed now." She laughed. "Love you both lots. Night." She laid a kiss on both boys head, turned the lights off, (leaving the two boyfriends in complete darkness) and went inside her bedroom falling asleep.  
  
"Common! Let's not disappoint your mother! Do as she said." Riku ran off into the bedroom, Sora not far behind.  
  
Sora hopped into bed first and pushed the covers off of his body. He motioned for Riku to come in too. "Common, Mr. Let's Not Disappoint Your Mother." With that, Riku jumped in alongside Sora and wrapped his arm around the other's waist. Sora snuggled into his chest breathing lightly.  
  
"How can you be so perfect?" Riku asked.  
  
Sora lifted his head up and looked his love in the eye. "Me? Perfect?"  
  
"Yes you, your absolutely perfect. In every way there is possible." He leaned in for a quick kiss on the nose.  
  
"I'm not perfect."  
  
"If that's what you wanna tell your adorable self. Fine by me." He pulled the brunette in closer to him. Holding on as if he would disappear.  
  
"I'm not adorable either." Sora's muffled reply came.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Riku laid his head down on top of Sora's, feeling the soft mahogany spikes of hair.  
  
Sora yawned. "I'm tired." He snuggled deeper into Riku, resulting in the already tight grasp around his middle to become even tighter.  
  
"Then go to sleep, love. I'll wake you up. I'll watch over you. I'll protect you." And with that, Sora drifted off into a wonderland of dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ending Note- This fic. is really starting to get on my nerves. I think it's bad. Lol, what do you guys think? Anyway, thankfully I might not have to get those 4 teeth pulled. Right now, it's all talk! But most likely, I will. Anyway, I saw my neighbor once in black boxers and they looked hot! Hehe! I'll never tell about them! Lol they moved like a couple of years ago thankfully! I think somewhere like Colorado! Anyway, this chapter seems still all too short. I think my problem is that I'm rushing and just wanting to get something up, instead of really thinking about it all. Well, reviews? Oh yeah, do you think this story is turning out too happy? I mean, I'm not a big fan of angst stories. I cried my life out when I read Release. That's the saddest fic. I think I've ever read. Should I make at least some anger? Or is everything fine. I'm NOT going to turn this all angsty, but some might be okay. Oh yeah, ones I recommend that you *must* read. Pieces that Fall Into Place, Hate This Place, Kissing Lesson/Next Lesson, The Tears Path, and Truth Or Dare. Trust is really good too. I like Breathe, the one that isn't all angsty! Lol, well g2g byes! 


	9. Waking Up Next To You

Disclaimer: Sure, I own Kingdom Hearts, in my own little fantasy land. In my own little fantasy land, I own Kingdom Hearts, I own the coupling of Sora/Riku and they make out every day, and I also killed Kairi- seven times. But, my fantasy land aint real, so no, I don't own the best game in the world! Yup, you guessed it, Kingdom Hearts!  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I SERIOUSLY shouldn't be doing this. It could get me killed- seriously. There's a tornado brewin'! Seriously there is, right outside, but I live to please you guys. So I'm risking my wonderful life for all of yall! Okay, don't get upset if I didn't mention your story! Lol, those are just a few! I haven't read them all either! I've read a lot, but not all! Lately, I'm starting to get disgusted with all the Sora/Kairi Riku/Kairi fics. They are seriously disturbing me. I mean, there is no way in hell Kairi would get together with Riku. She doesn't like him like that. She likes Sora. Too bad though, because Sora is in love with his one-and- only Riku baby! Sorry I didn't say to read yours, Uzumaki! I have seen a lot of people with your story on their favorites list so I am going to read it! Anyways, here's the fic. I know you all have been dying to read! *coughs sarcastically.*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 9: Waking Up Next To You  
  
Riku opened his eyes slowly and glanced over at the digital clock on the table besides the bed. It read 5:34. So it was very early in the morning and Riku wasn't tired any longer. He glanced over at his sleeping beauty who was currently cuddled up, clinging to his bare skin. He had a very tight hold on Riku. Silver-haired, Riku, brushed his fingers through Sora's soft hair, kissing him lightly on the neck.  
  
That made Sora wake up. "Morning." The younger managed to get out.  
  
"Go back to sleep. Its only 5:30." Sora nuzzled into Riku's chest.  
  
"No, I wanna stay up with you." There he went again, reverting back to that sweet, innocent child he always would be in Riku's mind, not the mature, almost grown up man he was now.  
  
"Your going to need your rest, for what comes later. I'm gonna wear you out." Riku mentally laughed, he was never any good at trying to sound seductive. He was pleased when he felt Sora snuggle deeper into him, wrapping his soft arms around his waist.  
  
"Fine. I'll go back to sleep." The spikes of hair were tickling Riku's bare chest. He smiled, this was what he had always wanted. And now, he had it. Sora. Sora. Sora. His perfect Sora.  
  
Riku stared out the window. The stars were still faintly in the sky, shining off whatever they had left in them. His thoughts were interrupted when Sora grabbed him by the arms hard. "Riku, I can't sleep now that I'm up. Just let me stay up." He smiled up at him from those dark brown bangs of his.  
  
"Fine. Since when did you ask me if you could stay up or not? It's your house, your body. Jeeze. But now that your up-" Riku took this opportunity to lean his forehead on Sora's. Sora gently kissed him, running his tongue around Riku's bottom lip.  
  
Riku smiled into the kiss and let go of Sora, which resulted in him pouting. Oh, that adorable pouting face again. Would he ever stop that one? Probably not.  
  
Sora still had that pout slapped on his face. Riku then took looked him straight into his eyes, and cupped his chin with his hand. "Sora, don't ever stop being the cute little boy that I see you as."  
  
"Cute little boy, huh? Don't you think I'm a sexy, hot bastard?" He loved teasing Riku about this, every time he mentioned him as being 'cute', it got onto his nerves.  
  
"Sure I do. Your just so cute though." Sora laid back into Riku's lap, wiggling around, trying to find a more comfortable spot. "Sora! Stop!" Riku started getting annoyed by all the friction.  
  
"Sorry, but your not comfortable to sit on!" Sora finally stopped when he at last found a nice spot to snuggle on Riku. He yawned. "I'm tired."  
  
"I recall a certain someone saying that they weren't sleepy just a couple of minutes ago! Go to bed, love. You need your rest. Love you." Riku laid down after kissing Sora briefly on the mouth and rested his head on the pillow. He brought Sora down with him. Now it made it look as if Sora was lying straight on top of poor, smothered, Riku.  
  
There was a muffled, "I love you too." that came from the yawning brunette boy. Riku now checked the clock again. This time it read 6:01.  
  
"I'll let my sleeping beauty sleep for another hour." The silver haired boy said sleepily. Truthfully, he was just as tired as Sora was. He had always hated getting up early.  
  
Then Riku fell asleep, cuddling up more with Sora. He kissed him lightly one more time and drifted off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The younger of the two boys awoke first. Doing the same as the other had done earlier, he checked the clock first, (now it read 10:39) and then looking down upon his sleeping angel. "Great, we over slept." Sora murmured as he lay back down next to Riku, taking his arm and hanging it loosely around the other's waist.  
  
The awake boy stared at the sleeping one. He stared at his face and his beauty. How beautiful Riku was. It didn't seem right. Guys weren't supposed to be beautiful. But, Riku, he was such an exception. He was the most beautiful thing that Sora had ever thought he had seen in the world.  
  
Sora shook Riku. He was bored without him, and so impatient too. One of his major downfalls, his impatience with everything. "Riku! Riku! Wake up!" He whispered softly to him.  
  
"Huh? Sora?" Riku looked a little bit dazed and confused, probably because he was just now waking up. "Hey! What time-" he decided on looking at the clock himself instead of asking Sora, "Holy shit! 10:41! Sora, how long have you been awake?"  
  
"For just a minute. I just now woke up and decided to wake you up as well." He smiled at Riku. Sora almost wanted to jump around with happiness when he saw that Riku was smiling back at him, with that oh-so-famous smile of his. The Riku Smile. The smile that Sora would always adore.  
  
Sora was still sitting there, smiling. Until Riku pounced on him and started kissing him all over his face, did he realize that he should be kissing him back. Not sitting there smiling while some extremely hot guy was trying to make out with him.  
  
"Hmmmm. That's so- oh- nice-Riku! Don't- stooooop!" Sora started wailing when Riku started trailing hot kisses down his chest.  
  
"Shutup! Do you seriously want your mother walking in on us?" Riku stopped kissing Sora and was now staring at him contently with those cat-like green eyes.  
  
"No. But if I just started randomly licking you in the face, wouldn't you start yelling, Oh God, Sora! Oh, God!" Riku laughed. He wished that Sora could be more of a serious, romantic boyfriend and just let him carry on with kissing instead of always interrupting with some silly comment.  
  
"Whatever." Riku gave Sora one last kiss before he finally collapsed into his arms. "Sora, people would think this is wrong, but it isn't. It's right. I love you so god damn much. Never ever leave me. You have no idea how much I love you, how much I have always loved you."  
  
"How could you ever think I would leave you? I love you too. More than you can imagine too!" Sora held Riku up closer to him, he now had his head rested quite comfortably in his lap. "Besides, who else would I have?" Riku looked up.  
  
"Uh, Kairi. Duh!" He said this like Sora had already had that girl next in line waiting for them to break up so she could steal her whatever chance she could have with his Sora. Not a chance of that happening. Riku would never let her have Sora. Ever.  
  
Sora groaned and kissed Riku gently. "I don't love Kairi. I'm not so sure I even like her anymore. You and Selphie are really my best, true friends. But you, your just more than that now." Riku seemed very pleased with that answer. So no, Kairi wasn't a threat. Thank God. And Selphie, she wasn't a threat. Selphie wasn't a threat what-so-ever. Just a really great friend of theirs. She was after all, his fake little sister. But, Sora was more. And he was all his. Forever and ever.  
  
The older closed his eyes tight. He could feel Sora gently touching his face reassuringly. It felt so wonderful. Just having Sora touch him made him melt with happiness. He had made his such a happy person lately. Sora had just made him feel like a whole new person, a whole new person who could really love someone else.  
  
Sora had notice Riku falling asleep once again. This time, he wouldn't fall asleep, he would watch over Riku. And protect him from anything that ever threatened the two not ever being together again. He would go to the end of the world and back for Riku now. Nothing could stop this feeling of love.  
  
"Love you. Love you. Love you." He whispered those words into Riku's ear as he silently inhaled and exhaled. He took the older boy's hand in his and squeezed it tightly, then gently bringing the back of it up to kiss it softly. Then, Sora gently laid his hand back down over Riku's stomach. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Like an angel would.  
  
Riku tossed and turned. He switched positions every now and again. This time though, he had shoved himself upon Sora very forcefully, knocking himself almost off the bed, with Sora laying underneath him, just barley on the bed, about to fall off.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"RIKU!"  
  
"Huh?" He lazily opened one of his beautiful green eyes, the other still shut. Riku yawned and closed his eye again, almost going back to sleep.  
  
Almost.  
  
Sora playfully hit him in the face. "Wakie Wakie! Your about to push me off!" Riku then finally noticed the position he had gotten himself and Sora into.  
  
"Sorry. I move a lot in my sleep." Riku smiled and got up off of the bed. He stretched and yawned as Sora just sat there still on the bed. He was 'awing' at the poses Riku was making. He was just so beautiful and so pretty when he flexed about.  
  
Riku seemed to notice Sora staring at him. "Okay, I know, I am pretty hot. But your the hottest boy in the world!" Riku walked over to Sora and grabbed him up into a big hug. "You really are." He nuzzled noses with the other boy.  
  
Sora smiled and kissed Riku on the cheek. "I'm hungry."  
  
Riku rolled his eyes at Sora. He always said that at the perfect moment for something romantic to happen. Then poof be gone, that moment had vanished with the statement, I'm hungry or Riku, you've got my spit all over your face! "Your always hungry. Let's go get something to eat before you die of starvation!" Riku snatched Sora's hand and pulled him out of the door and into the kitchen.  
  
They were greeted in the kitchen by Sora's mother. She sat there at the table reading the morning newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. She was usually a late sleeper, after all it was 11:23, and she was just now eating breakfast and reading the paper.  
  
"Oh hello boys. Have a nice night?" She didn't look up from her paper, but was smiling at how that comment had come out. She didn't mean for it to sound that way.  
  
"Oh yeah. We sure did, mom!" Sora blurted out while Riku walked over at sat across from his friend's mother. Sora smiled by the idea he had just popped up into his head. He casually walked over towards Riku and sat promptly in his lap. He made sure to wiggle around and rub himself against Riku in different erotic ways.  
  
"Sora!" Riku muttered. "Not in front of your mother!" Sora shook his head.  
  
"She doesn't mind." Sora grabbed the cereal box sitting on the table and poured it into the empty bowl in front of Riku and himself. Sora got up, and took the milk out of the refrigerator. He was pouring the milk into the bowl, trying not make it overflow. Riku smiled, he knew where this was going. Although, even though he would love 'feeding' Sora, it didn't seem like something nice to do right in front of his mother.  
  
"I think I'll step out now." Sora's mother went back into the living room. They could hear the television turned on very loud in the other room. She too knew where that was going and just wanted to leave the two boys at it alone inside the kitchen. Yes, all alone, she didn't need to watch them or anything.  
  
Sora had also brought only one spoon with him. He handed it to Riku with a mischievous smile spread across his face. Riku took it with a smirk and dipped the spoon into the cereal bowl, and bringing it up to Sora's mouth.  
  
The brunette boy opened his mouth obediently and let Riku feed him. "Hmmm.. that tastes even better than usually."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why. Probably cause I fed it to you, gorgeous!" Riku said while bringing the spoon back to his mouth and licking it clean. "Your such a messy eater, Sora, baby." Riku smiled. He had noticed that Sora had managed to get milk all over his chin.  
  
Riku reached out and wiped the cereal mess off of Sora's innocent looking face with his hand. Then whatever he had left to wipe, he kissed it off of Sora's sweet little chin and lips.  
  
This time, Sora had taken the spoon from Riku's grasp and was now carefully feeding more cereal to Riku, spoonful at a time. Sora felt all so giddy inside whenever a soft moan would escape Riku's mouth when he gently kissed him, after giving him some more cereal to eat.  
  
Riku pushed Sora's hand away this time. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? Do you have any idea how much I've always loved you?"  
  
"I know now how much you love me. I never knew before that you did. I always thought we both liked Kairi, not a love thing. Just a crush. But this isn't a crush with you Riku, it's an obsession." Riku melted at that statement and pulled Sora into a big, intimate hug. Sora found his hands trailing up Riku's back. They were now hovering around his neck and he leaned onto Riku, still sitting in his lap on the chair.  
  
"Still hungry?"  
  
"No." Sora snuggled more into Riku's chest.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so I stopped writing it after writing about 2 pages- because I seriously thought the computer would fry or something. I seriously wish that they would start doing those different character things, like on Harry Potter- where you can find your coupling easier. I can't stand seeing all these Riku/Kairi and Sora/Kairi's- I'm going to throw up. But, yes, I am working on my fic. entitled Things That Go Bump In The Night, and I am hoping to get it up by next week. I already have the first chapter handwritten- and it's MAJOR Kairi bashing! Yes, there will be a Sora/Riku coupling too! Isn't it so sweet? Well, okay well, love it? Hate it? Review? I want a boyfriend like one of those two, I never knew guys could be so sweet and gentle! All of them here are complete jerks- obsessed with skate boarding and stuff like that! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I really tried to make it a bit sappy! 


	10. Couple Numero Dos On Destiny Islands

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! There, happy?  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: Oh my god! 58 reviews! Yeah! I'm so loved! And none of them are really flames either! Anyways, I don't really have anything else to say except for the really nice review from Riku-Soralover! That one made me really smile and happy so thanks because I woke up the next morning to try and type this out and get it up! This fic. is getting very long, but I think I want a really long one. I mean, I want to work hard on this and I think long ones are very enjoyable! Oh yeah, and another thing too- I think the first couple of chapter suck. I might rewrite those. Tell me what you think. Bye. Oh yeah! I FINALLY got the Ultima Weapon today! It's so cool and pretty too! Now if I can only beat Sephiroth....  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 10: Couple Numero Dos On Destiny Islands  
  
"Uh, Sora?" Riku didn't want to spend the whole day in the kitchen. Sure, it was nice to have Sora sitting on his lap and curled up on his chest; but there were better things that they could do.  
  
"Yeah?" Sora stopped cuddling and looked up at his angel. "What?"  
  
"Let's go outside and do something. It's boring here, inside. Nothing much to do. Let's go get dressed, okay?" Riku kissed Sora on the nose briefly and then pushed him off.  
  
Sora walked into his room and opened the door. Everything was like the way they had left it, as if the two boys had never even been in there. As if nothing had happened that previous night. As if was right.  
  
Riku had followed him in there with a smile spread across his face. He took his bag and dumped it on the bed. Then, he quickly took his regular clothes out of the bag in front of Sora. Sora wasn't getting dressed, he was just watching Riku the whole time.  
  
His pretty blue eyes watched as Riku slowly, agonizingly changed his clothes. The older boy hadn't forgotten to torture Sora either by sending him devilish smirks as he would stretch and show off his body.  
  
Sora still lay on the bed, even after Riku had finished changing. Noticing this and growing impatient, Riku walked over towards Sora and whispering into his ear. "Stop daydreaming and hurry up and get dressed. I'm gonna be outside."  
  
With that, Sora got up immediately and got dressed. He didn't want to miss a moment with Riku today. Not after they had just now gotten together. He wanted to spend his whole life with Riku now, nobody else mattered as much at the moment.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kairi's face was completely white and colorless. She was now sitting on her front porch steps. This was wrong. Completely wrong. Sora and Riku weren't supposed to love each other, that would make them- gay. Riku and Sora can't be gay. They just couldn't be.  
  
She had already told them she thought it was okay.  
  
"Okay then. I don't exactly approve of it, but it isn't the worst possible thing."  
  
Her words stung her. How could she have said that? She didn't approve of it whatsoever. She wasn't okay with it. This was completely wrong, and she also had a major crush on Sora. Was it just jealousy? Why couldn't she just accept the fact the that Sora loves Riku, not her. Sora doesn't Kairi that way. He loves Riku.  
  
Sora loves Riku. Sora doesn't love Kairi.  
  
She said that in her head over and over and over and over. It hurt a lot. She had always loved Sora, only now to find out that he loved Riku. Riku. She had thought that they had both been in love with her, then only to find out that they had been in love with each other.  
  
She tried holding her tears in but soon, they started falling down her face at a rapid pace. Kairi squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into her hands. The girl ran into her house still crying. This couldn't be happening to her. Not to her. No. Never.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Riku was waiting outside for Sora to hurry his slow ass up. Then he noticed Tidus standing next to Selphie down near the water. They were walking along at an extremely slow pace along the beach. "Those two are so cute together. Can't believe Selphie's actually going to get what she wants." Riku muttered.  
  
"Finally!" Riku saw his Sora running down the driveway. He pulled him into a big hug and pointed over towards Selphie and Tidus. "Aren't they cute?"  
  
"Gee, Riku. I never expected you to say something like, Aren't they cute?" He noticed Riku frowning at him. "Well, they would make a nice couple, I guess."  
  
"So, let's hook 'em up!" Since when did this imposter kidnap Riku and replace him? This didn't sound like him at all. "Look, Selphie's been helpful, and so has Tidus. He's been so understanding. The least we could do would be to get those two together."  
  
"Okay. But how would we do that?" Sora look quite confused. Riku smiled, his boyfriend was so sweet when he put on that childish face of his. Sora's trademark pouting face.  
  
"Just follow my lead, love." Riku grabbed Sora by the hand and was now pulling him along behind him. "Hey! Selphie! Tidus! What are you guys doing?" He shot a look towards Sora as if to say, Don't worry.  
  
Selphie was digging her foot into the ground, moving the sand all around her other foot. She wasn't paying attention to anything really. She was more like trying to hide the deep red blush that was starting to creep up onto her face.  
  
Okay, Selphie really did like Tidus. Even "in that way."  
  
Riku must have noticed too. Since when did he start to help her on her so called, boy problems? Never. He hadn't even once helped her on relationship situations. Selphie was always considered quite the romanticist, and she was always the one to go to when someone was having that kind of problem. Who would have thought that she would be having her own problems like this?  
  
Riku went over and placed a hand on Selphie's shoulder. "So, Tidus. I guess you found your Princess of Heart after all." Tidus kind of just stood there, half of him wanting to smack the hell out of Riku, the other half wanting to hug him for trying to get him and Selphie together.  
  
"Yeah, hehe, sure did." Tidus was looking extremely nervous. Sora just stood there like, What the heck am I to do? Selphie was still trying to avoid any contact with the three as much as possible. And Riku, he stood tall, with that smirk on his face. His hand was still leaning on Selphie's shoulder as she tried to get him off, wiggling ever so much now and then.  
  
"So, are you two together now. Or not?" Riku asked, motioning for Sora to say something, anything. He didn't want to do this by himself.  
  
"Uh....." was Tidus' reply.  
  
"Then why else would you two be out here? Talking and walking along the beach? Selphie, isn't that one of your most romantic dreams?" Sora finally had managed to say something. Selphie looked at him with pure evilness. She had shot her head up faster than anything he had ever seen before.  
  
Selphie was always babbling on to Riku and Sora about all the romantic things she wanted to experience in her lifetime. One of the main ones, was that of which Sora had just now blurted out. Smart, he chided himself. Most likely, after all of this, he would have to face the horrible wrath of Selphie and her evil jump rope. That thing hurt like a whip when she smacked it against you.  
  
Tidus knocked Riku's hand off of Selphie's shoulder and replaced it with his. "Selphie, do you like me in that way- or not?" He had started out sounding confident and slowly, he had started sounding nervous.  
  
"Tidus, sure, I like you. Heck, I even lo- lov- lov. Okay! I admit it! I love you, Tidus!" She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Tidus then reached out and took her hand, removed it from covering her mouth, and kissed the back of it.  
  
"I love you too, Selphie."  
  
This was the time when Riku and Sora felt like they were unwanted and should probably leave the two alone. Besides, they could have a lot more fun without Selphie and Tidus hanging around them. They could be alone. All alone, total privacy with no one to bother. Riku started getting "those" thoughts into his head once again.  
  
Sora started tugging at Riku's arm, wanting him to follow him. Riku seemed very interested in the new couple. He was watching them with great interest. Sora, however, was more important and he quickly looked at the brunette boy tugging at him with great love. "Okay, Sora. I'm coming! Just don't pull my arm off!"  
  
He grinned and kept on tugging at Riku's arm. He suddenly stopped when they reached the spot under the bridge that connect the island with the paopu tree with the mainland. Riku sunk down onto the damp sand. Sora still stood standing up.  
  
The younger of the two just stood there in the sand, next to his boyfriend. Riku was looking up at him, and smiling. He took Sora's hand in his and brought him slowly down to sit in his lap. Sora purred and nuzzled his head into the other's chest, all the while bringing his soft hands up into Riku's hair.  
  
Riku was kissing Sora's neck very gently and touching his soft, tan skin with light, airy touches. "Sora, I'm so in love with you. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me." Riku whispered into Sora's ear.  
  
Sora responded by bringing his head up and kissing Riku deeply. Riku trailed his hands over Sora's stomach, tracing tickling circles around with the tips of his fingers. Then, wanting more out of the so-far innocent kiss, pried Sora's top and bottom lips apart and tenderly stuck his tongue inside Sora's mouth.  
  
They sat there for about a couple of minutes like that, kissing, until the breathless Sora almost collapsed of lack of oxygen. Riku and Sora pulled away from the kiss and just stared into each others eyes for awhile. They said nothing, just stared. That was all that they needed to do.  
  
Breaking the trance, Riku came brushed his hand against Sora's hair, trying to make it stay down. "How the heck do you get those spikes up like that?" And Riku didn't like it whenever Sora interrupted some romantic moment huh? Sora smiled and laughed at Riku. He took his hand that was trying to get those stubborn spikes to obey him in his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"It's just natural. I don't use hair gel or anything." Riku laughed and leaned his head down onto Sora's shoulder. He was trembling with laughter.  
  
"Sora, love, that's not natural." Sora looked ticked off. Why shouldn't Riku believe him. Anyway, he didn't want to get in a fight with Riku. A fight over something as stupid as whether his hair sticking up like that was natural or not.  
  
"Riku! Stop!" Sora pushed Riku off of him and kissed him on the lips quickly.  
  
Riku responded by kissing Sora back, this time, more intimately. He rolled over into the wet sand, Sora coming with him, now laying right smack on top of the older boy. Riku had also managed so elegantly to kick a whole bunch of wet, mushy, type sand onto Sora's bare legs. (He's wearing shorts you pervs!)  
  
Sora moaned as he fell lightly onto Riku's firm chest. The brunette ran his fingers over Riku's shirt and finally lay down to rest on top of him. "Hmmmm." was all he could manage to get out.  
  
Riku pulled Sora's small waist even closer than they already were. He didn't want the boy to suffocate, but he did want to snuggle with him. Now wasn't the time for making out, more like the time for just sweet cuddling. That, after all, was Sora's favorite thing to do with Riku.  
  
The silver haired boy could hear Sora's purring contently as he lay on top of his chest. Such a sweet disposition came out of Riku when he was near Sora. Unlike anything before. Sora had never known Riku to be such a sappy person.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Selphie was sitting on the paopu tree next to Tidus. She liked him a lot. Since they were now, I guess, "officially" going out, that left two single people on the island. Kairi and Wakka, who didn't even know about the whole Sora and Riku relationship yet.  
  
Kairi, Selphie knew that deep down, she would always love Sora. She was probably really heartbroken. Sure, Kairi usually wasn't one to result to violence, but who knows what that girl would do. Okay, maybe not go ahead and kill Riku, but she might unintentionally try to hurt herself.  
  
"Tidus?" She looked over at him.  
  
"Yeah, Selphie?" He returned the gaze.  
  
"Do you think that Wakka will accept Sora and Riku?" She bit her lip nervously. Tidus knew him better than anyone on the island.  
  
"I'm sure he will." He took Selphie's hand. He had always known how close she was to Riku and Sora. She kind of took the place of Kairi recently. She worried about their relationship non-stop. "He's friends with Riku and Sora. He knows that whatever makes them happy is okay. As long as they are happy."  
  
Selphie squeezed Tidus' hand. "I hope your right."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I was seriously going to dare one of you guys to call that number! Lol that was a funny review- anyways! I hope this chapter steered it a bit more onto the plot. I want Kairi to get depressed, but still not interfere in the story a whole lot. She needs to just leave Riku and Sora alone! Hmmmm, I guess Wakka will be understanding about it, I want Kairi to make this story more angsty though. Tell me what you think with a nice review 


	11. Wakka Offended?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, although, recently I have been thinking about taking Sora for ransom and doing very naughty things to him, oh how I love Sora. Lol not really, I'm not like that, neither is Sora most likely. But Riku might be....  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: OMG! If you ask me I'll send you the link to this extremely hilarious song about The Gay Backstreet Boys! OMG! It's so funny! Haha- just ask I'll give you the link in a review or something if you ask nicely that is! Anyways, I think I am going to dedicate this chapter to Riku/Sora goodness and making Kairi so emotional! Anyways, I've almost finished my first chapter of Things That Go Bump In The Night- It's a humor, not really romance. Although, it will have Sora/Riku in it. The WHOLE thing though, is mainly Kairi bashing dedicated to all those wonderful Kairi haters out there! Oh well, here's the story! Oh yes, I won't post it until I finish this fic. I can't do two at once. I'm forcing myself to get these chapters knocked out for all of you- I update pretty fast, (or so you guys tell me!) and I wouldn't be able to update as fast with two fics at the same time. I have no idea how long this will be, probably very long. This time, I'm listening to The Real Folk Blues from Cowboy Bebop. Oh I also have to mention Riku-Soralover! THAT WAS PROBABLY THE NICEST REVIEW! hehe! Anyways, on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 11: Wakka Offended?  
  
Sora had gracefully managed to fall off of Riku as he slept. The two had fallen asleep a little while ago, and Sora was known to roll and jerk around in his sleep. He landed with a hard, "thump!" which woke Riku up.  
  
"Huh?" He lazily shook his beautiful silver haired head. "Sora!" He quickly sat up and pulled the boy back up. Then, he started brushing all the sand of the half-awake Sora. Riku looked worried.  
  
The brunette was now fully conscious of what had just happened and noticed the worried look upon his loves faces. "Riku! Come on! I just fell off of you! No big deal." He stood up and brushed the remaining sand off of him.  
  
Sora gave Riku his outstretched hand and smiled when he noticed that the other boy had taken it. Riku leaned on Sora, pushing him against the platform the bridge was supported by. Riku found his hands touching Sora's sweet, pure, little face and kissing him deeply. His tongue slipped into the other's mouth and took a moment to dance with Sora's. He only replied with a soft moan sounding something like, "Rikkkkkkuuuuuuuuuu."  
  
Then the oldest of the two parted their mouths, giving Sora one more quick kiss on the lips before running out into the ocean. "Hurry up, Sora!" Then, Riku noticed his pant legs getting wet, so he rolled both of them up. He was still rolling them up when Sora had waded into the water and was now looking at him with that sweet, innocent face of his.  
  
Riku took both his hands in his, and brought them up to his mouth, kissing them gently. Sora moved a step closer, smelling the scent of the ocean all over Riku. The silver haired boy cupped the other's chin with his hand and leaned in close to Sora's mouth. Then-  
  
BAM!  
  
A humongous wave crashed over the two sending them in opposite directions. Riku tried as hard as he could to hold onto Sora, while the other was currently choking on sea water that he had accidentally swallowed. "Ri! Ku!" Sora choked between letters.  
  
While Riku was pushed backwards towards the left, Sora, being the lighter one, was pushed very forcefully into the depths of the dark colored water. He did a couple of flips and also hit his head quite hard on the rocky sand at the bottom floor.  
  
"SORA! SORA!" Riku called. Where the heck did he go? Eventually, Sora would have to come up for air. Unless...  
  
Riku started splashing the water aimlessly, he was extremely worried for his boyfriend. Was Sora unconscious somewhere? The silver haired boy's thoughts were interrupted when he managed to trip over some large rock. He landed face first into the water with a loud SMACK! Oh yeah, and that so called, "large rock" was Sora. (Heads up!)  
  
Sora winced, his eyes were stinging the hell out of him. And where was Riku? "RIKU!" Sora burst through the water calling out his friend's name. He gasped, Riku was sitting down in the water looking very angry and was currently ringing out his now gray looking silver hair.  
  
"Riku!" Sora fell onto Riku, if he hadn't then the brunette would have sunk back down into the water. Riku was much taller than he by about half a foot or so. Sora snaked his arms around the other's neck and placed a light kiss onto his forehead.  
  
"I thought I lost you, Sora!" Riku returned the hug by wrapping his arms around Sora's waist. "Come on, let's go get dried off." Riku pulled Sora up and carried him back to shore in his arms.  
  
Riku placed Sora very gently onto the shore and let him sit there and try to get the remaining sea water that was still in him out of him. The brunette coughed a couple times then lay down fully on the sand. "Riku? I think it's high time we tell Wakka." Riku sat down next to Sora.  
  
"Yeah. Your right. Where is he though?" Riku placed a kiss onto Sora's knee that was sticking straight up into the air. Then put his hand on it.  
  
"I dunno." Sora sat up and looked Riku straight in the eye. "Let's go find him." Then he lazily picked himself off the sand pulling Riku with him. Sora was too enthusiastic about this, while Riku was extremely nervous about Wakka's reaction towards their relationship- would he think that they were queer just because it was a guy on guy thing.  
  
"Sure, Sora. Your right, we need to tell him." Riku smiled down at Sora, then heard the shouts of Selphie and Wakka. "Well, I guess that answers my question. Let's go tell him." Riku walked off in the direction of the two voices, followed by Sora.  
  
"Yo! What's happenin' man?" Wakka's famous line rang out.  
  
"Um, can we tell you something, Wakka?" Riku's shaky voice didn't answer the red headed boys question.  
  
"Sure, whatever you need." Selphie edged closer to Sora. She was nervous as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Somehow, she knew that Wakka wouldn't exactly be very understanding of the couple. But, she would always stick by Sora and Riku no matter who disagreed with their relationship.  
  
This time, Riku had decided not to actually "show" them, but to "tell". He didn't think kissing Sora right in front of Wakka would be the most convincing thing.  
  
"Well..." Riku started only to be finished by Sora.  
  
"Wakka, uh, well, this is really important. All we need is your support." Wakka looked a bit confused and dazed. What were they getting at.  
  
Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's waist. "Well, it's quite simple actually." The silver haired boy had noticed Wakka's strange face when he had wrapped his arm around Sora's waist but never the less, continued on with whatever he had to say. "Sora and I are in love."  
  
Wakka made a face. First it was all scrunched up with anger. Then, his looks softened, but still were harsher looking than normal. "Your gay?!" Wakka bluntly stated it. Riku and Sora nodded at the same in unison. "You can't be! What about Kairi?" Wakka started pacing back and forth along the beach.  
  
"Who cares? Wakka, we are happy this way. Isn't that all that matters?" Sora looked like crying and leaned his head onto Riku's shoulder. The oldest of the two lovers still had his head held high, Wakka wasn't going to intimidate him.  
  
Sora cried softly, tears fell onto Riku's jacket. Wakka must have noticed and started feeling uncomfortable around the two. After all these years, those two turned out to be gay with each other. Creepy. Although, maybe it wasn't right to misjudge them. After all, if they were happy with it, why should Wakka be mad at them? It was their sexuality preference. Even though it was the wrong sexuality preference, still, it might not be so bad.  
  
"Well, I don't like it, I'll tell you that." Selphie tightened her grip on Sora. Wakka started blankly at Riku, trying not to notice how hurt Sora seemed to be by everything that had just happened. "I'll play along for awhile, as long as it doesn't get out of hand." And with that, Wakka ran off towards Kairi's house without letting Riku, Sora, or Selphie say something else.  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Riku."  
  
Sora collapsed right into Riku's arms then and there. Sobbing at a rapid speed. What the hell had Wakka meant by, "I'll play along for awhile, as long as it doesn't get out of hand." What the crap was that supposed to mean? Sora shuddered violently against Riku's body as the silver haired boy just pulled him even closer. Wakka wasn't going to destroy their relationship just because he didn't really accept it.  
  
Selphie looked at the couple with pure love. She loved them as a couple. Why hadn't she seen it before. It had fit better than Sora and Kairi, or defiantly Riku and Kairi. She was really the only one who knew about his hatred for her. Well, not hatred, but he didn't like her after all.  
  
Sora clutched the jacket harder and stopped his crying. He looked up at Riku. Riku looked back down at him. Selphie murmured a quick "awwwwwww," before she realized that she probably wasn't wanted right now. So, the little brunette girl left quietly, leaving her favorite couple (besides herself and Tidus!) alone. "How romantic!" Selphie whispered to herself before heading back home.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Curiosity had gotten the better of Selphie. She knew that Wakka had gone over to Kairi's house, but why? Did he really think that she didn't already know? Instead of taking the usual right turn to get to her home, she took the left, heading over towards the mayor's house where Kairi lived. (I got the impression Kairi was the mayor's daughter.)  
  
She heard Wakka and Kairi's voices, talking in hushed whispers. Obviously, neither one of Kairi's parent were home at the moment. Daring to get caught, Selphie peaked through a crack in the window. She could just make out the figures of the two. Kairi was sitting on a white sofa, head in hands, crying softly. Wakka was sitting next to her trying to console the girl.  
  
Selphie backed away from the window. So Kairi was upset about the whole thing after all. What was she to do now? Or, did Wakka now think that he had a chance with Kairi? Now that it was Selphie and Tidus and then Riku and Sora? Who knows.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Riku had dragged Sora all the way back to his house and into his room. Riku was sitting on the bed, holding Sora up to his chest. "Just let the tears come on. I'm sure Wakka will come to his senses sooner or later, Sora, my angel." Riku laid his head onto Sora's spikes and smoothed them down. Riku seemed quite interested in those spikes. He was constantly twirling them with his finger or fixing them. Probably jealous that he couldn't get his hair to stand up like that.  
  
Sora once again stopped crying and rested his cheek on Riku's cheek. He felt the warmth that his lover gave off. Now, Riku started to rock the two back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth. Sora just held onto Riku, as if he would disappear right in front of his very eyes. The brunette's grip kept on tightening to Riku, getting tighter and tighter, squeezing the living daylights out of poor Riku.  
  
"So-ra." Riku half managed to say.  
  
"Hmm?" Sora's grip tightened even more.  
  
"Your choking me." It took every bit of strength that the older boy had to say those three words to Sora. Jeeze, he was squeezing his guts out practically with that tight grasp. Riku coughed as Sora let go of him.  
  
"Sorry." Sora let out.  
  
"Sorry for what, love? You can squeeze me anytime you feel like it!" Riku hugged his boyfriend hard and laid a kiss right on the tip of Sora's cute little nose.  
  
Then the youngest smiled at that remark. If you stretched that smile out, chances are, you could encircle the world three times with it's length. "I love you." Riku rolled his eyes. He knew Sora loved him.  
  
"I know you do! I love you too." Riku pounced on top of Sora now, pushing him into the depths of the bed. "I'll show you just how much I love you."  
  
Sora squirmed with delight. So, Riku was going to try and fuck him. Great. Grand. Nothing bad at all. Perfect. Not.  
  
"Uh, Riku?"  
  
"Yes my love?" Riku stopped whatever he was doing to Sora's chest.  
  
"I'm sleepy again." Sora closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He was usually quite good at that, it had always fooled Riku in the past anyways. Oh the good old days, when they were young, before witch Kairi had come to take over Destiny Islands with her princess-mayor's daughter-like self. Miss. High and mighty. Miss. Perfect. Miss. Steal my crush, was Riku's nickname for the little stinker.  
  
"That's okay. Your going to need your rest." Riku laid down on top of Sora and watched over him as the younger brunette boy was so called "sleeping."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Short Chapter it seems like. Shorter than usual. Oh well, this was another in-between like chapter. I've been thinking about getting a FF game. Either 8 or 10 most likely. Do you guys have any suggestions? Thanks! Reviews? I love reviews! They make me feel all special! Lol that was corny.... anyways thanks you guys for being wonderful readers! They seem to be sleeping too much. Anyways, what do you think? 


	12. Caught!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, sadly. Oh my god do I ever wish I did! Then I could do horrible things to Kairi! Well, anyways...  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this time, I won't rush through this chapter. I need/want to make this the longest one. Somehow, these chapters just seem a bit shorter than other stories. Oh well. Okay, I'm listening to your opinions on the FF game! Lol I might try 8 first, then 10. Which one is Leon and Yuffie and Aerith and Cloud in? Lol! Well anyways, here you go!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 12: Caught!  
  
Sora awoke with a start finding out sadly that Riku was not next to him. The boy started to whimper and make faces of discontentment at first. Where'd his Riku go to?  
  
Sora hopped off of the bed and ran out of the door and into the kitchen where his mother was sitting on top of the counter top, legs crossed, reading a cook book.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Uh, hey, honey." She said sliding off of the counter top. "What do you need?" The woman started to flit around the kitchen pulling out a bunch of different mixers and ingredients. "What?" She stared at her son.  
  
"What are you making?" Sora asked his mom.  
  
"Well, hon, I was reading a cookbook," She pulled out a mixing bowl from one of the drawers. "I think I'm going to make you something fun tonight. Ask Riku if he wants to stay."  
  
Oh crap! He had forgotten all about his precious Riku. "Uh, mom, have you seen Riku today?"  
  
"Why no honey. Why don't you go outside to look for him." His mother bustled in and out of the kitchen, gathering more and more things from various rooms. Usually, his mother was a good cook, but she had never tried to bake before. Tonight should be interesting- very interesting.  
  
So where to look for Riku? "If I were Riku, where would I go?" Sora mumbled out loud. "I can't believe he left me!" Sora started getting upset at the thought of Riku actually leaving him.  
  
Sora slammed the door hard. His anger was building up as his upset feelings started to deteriorate. But then, maybe Riku had a good reason for leaving. Sora tried to convince himself this, and so he felt a bit less angry.  
  
The boy walked over towards the main island. All the homes were separated on a totally different part of Destiny Islands. Then, to go get over towards the part of Destiny Islands with the Paopu Tree and Sea Side Shack, you had to walk over this extremely long bridge. Oh how Sora hated this bridge.  
  
He had just gotten about halfway across the bridge when he saw four distant figures. Two girls, two boys was really all that he could make out. Sora ran quickly up to them but stopped, shocked at what he was seeing was happening.  
  
Kairi and Wakka stood on one side of the bridge, while Riku and Selphie stood on the other side. Sora walked over to Riku, right as Riku had decided to start yelling. And, those loud sound waves hit Sora smack in the ear.  
  
"Ouch." Sora mouthed to Riku. He wasn't even sure what his boyfriend had just yelled, only that it hurt his ears. Then Riku laid a hand on Sora's shoulder and leaned his other hand on Selphie's.  
  
"WAKKA AND KAIRI, LEAVE SORA AND ME ALONE!" Riku yelled at them this time, even louder.  
  
"It's totally wrong! I'm sorry you guys, but actually, I'm not okay with it!" Kairi was yelling as much as her squeaky little voice could go. "It's wrong!"  
  
"No it isn't, Kairi!" Selphie spoke up. She walked right in front of Kairi and pushed her lightly. "I can't believe you, Kairi! You told them it was okay, that you didn't mind! And I used to believe you were a good Princess of Heart. Well, my opinion just changed! Princess's of Heart should be more understanding than you. Your just jealous of them. ADMIT IT!  
  
Kairi's mouth dropped. "Don't you dare bring that up! Look who was chosen Selphie, me, not you. Okay? Get over it. You always try to blame me for something and say I'm not a good Princess of Heart!"  
  
Riku had the sudden urge to go and bitch slap Kairi. No one, no one said something like that to Selphie. Especially, when it was the truth. Selphie would make a way better Princess of Heart than Kairi. At least she understood that they were happy this way, even if it did mean that they were you know- gay. Gay is such a strong word, that sentence ran around and around inside Riku's head.  
  
Wakka cut in. "Why don't you three go do something together and leave Kairi and me alone. Go on, go do something with your boyfriend, Riku."  
  
Sora had been silent the whole time. He didn't want to make either Kairi or Wakka mad at him. Somehow though, he could tell Riku would be upset the rest of the day and wouldn't be as gentle as he was with him.  
  
Riku's gentle arms wrapped around Sora's waist as he pulled him closer and berried his head into Sora's shirt. Sora swung back and forth, trying to find a comfortable position on Riku. Selphie took a moment to watch her favorite couple then said she should leave them.  
  
"Bye, Selph." Riku murmured quietly from his position as Sora snuggled deeper into him.  
  
"Bye you guys. Don't piss off Queen Bitchalot or her slave, Wakka." Selphie walked off quietly, only the "tip tap" of her sandals could be heard because nobody whatsoever was on the bridge at this time. Maybe all the yelling and screaming had scared some other people away.  
  
Sora pulled away. "So this is why you left." Sora leaned onto Riku's chest.  
  
"Yeah. It killed me to leave you, as my still sleeping beauty. Well, Selphie was yelling at Wakka and Kairi right outside your window. That's what had woken me up. You see, after you fell asleep, so did I and all that screaming made me go see what all the fuss was about." Riku paused.  
  
"Go on." Sora clutched at Riku, making the silver haired boy lean on the metal railing on the edge of the bridge.  
  
"Well, I went outside to tell them all to quite down, you were tired and were trying to get some rest. Kairi and Wakka got mad, and told Selphie and me to follow them where we could all talk in private. Like I said," Riku leaned over and kissed Sora's hair, "I didn't want to leave you, but I also didn't want Selphie to have to listen to Kairi's screaming alone." Sora laughed, he could recall all the times she had yelled at him about something that he had screwed up on during the time when he, Kairi, and Riku were all trying to escape the islands by the means of a mere raft.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Sora had suddenly remembered his mother wanting Riku to stay and try her new dessert. Whatever it was. Sure, he would be changing the subject very randomly, but still, Riku wouldn't mind. There was no way he was going to be allowed to spend the night again, but still, having him around for dinner would be fun.  
  
"Forgot what, gorgeous?" Riku asked smiling. Oh, Sora loved it when Riku called him that.  
  
"Mom wants to know if you wanna come over tonight. You know, like for dinner again." Sora laughed. "You see, she's just started baking and for dinner she's serving like nothing but a big cake or something."  
  
Riku smiled and took Sora in his arms. "Would I ever miss a moment with you? Duh! Of course I'll come over! I wanna spend every waking moment of my life with you, Sora." Riku then carried Sora over towards the main island.  
  
Tidus was fighting Wakka, as Kairi stood watching them and giggled every time Wakka scored a good hit against Tidus. She cheered him on each time too.  
  
"Look who has a crushie wushie." Riku replied menacingly to Sora. "Ha! Those two are so different, she only likes him because he's the only one of her friends who actually agrees with her that it's wrong we love each other."  
  
"Well, I don't feel much like watching those two. Come on, Riku, let's go somewhere else. Where do you think Tidus was when you, Selphie, Wakka, and Kairi were fighting? He wasn't with you and Selphie. He wasn't with Wakka or Kairi either." Sora had just now realized this.  
  
"No, now that you mention it." The two were now holding hands and walking over towards the tree house. Sora and Riku were the only two who had helped their dads build it, before Princess Kairi came. Before she almost ruined a perfect relationship. "He wasn't with Selphie. I wonder where that boy had gone to."  
  
Riku stepped up the ladder and helped Sora climb it giving him slight tugs and the ever so encouraging line of his, "Hurry up slow poke." Finally, Riku gave up on trying to help his little cute Sora up the ladder. He would be able to get up much faster if he wasn't constantly pushing him.  
  
The silver haired boy ran towards the tree house, glancing back to see that Sora had finally gotten up that troublesome ladder and was now chasing after him. "Wait up, Riku!" He called, still running after his friend and almost tripped off of the side of the railing.  
  
Riku had now stopped and caught Sora. "You need to be more careful. I know I'm the hottest guy 'round, but that doesn't mean you should go acting like Kairi did with you." Sora frowned, he just wished that Riku would stop about the times when he had a crush on Kairi. That was the same time she had discovered the crush and had also taken it as a hint that they were all of a sudden "boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
"Don't mention that name ever again." Sora bluntly stated. "I thought she was our friend, guess not. So just please don't ever talk about her again."  
  
The older of the two responded to that with a deep kiss and his fingers found his way yet again, into Sora's messy hair. Sora had reacted by sliding his hands up underneath Riku's shirt, causing his sliver haired beauty to let out a soft groan.  
  
"Oh Sora." Riku pleaded for the other boy to take off his shirt, in which he did.  
  
"Riku, let's go inside the tree house. I don't want them to see any of this, okay?" Sora was so worried about those two spying on him and his Riku.  
  
"Your so paranoid. But, if it's what you want..." Riku trailed off as he watched Sora squirm with impatience. Then, Riku reached up and kissed Sora's neck as if to say, "Come on."  
  
Riku started to head off into the direction of the tree house, shirt in hand. The boy sat down in the middle of the floor and threw his shirt over into the corner. "What are you waiting for, Sora?" Oh god, he could be so seductive when he wanted to be.  
  
"Waiting for you to get your fat ass up off the ground and come're and gimmie a wet one!" Wow, Riku sure wasn't expecting that. Who cared? Sora wanted him, and Sora always gets what he wants.  
  
As he walked, Riku slowly managed to run his hand down his abdomen trying to get Sora in "that frame of mind."  
  
Sora fell into Riku as the silver haired boy kissed his neck, arms, and face like crazy. Then, the brunette held one of Riku's hands and guided it towards his shirt, helping his take it off of his back.  
  
His sexual instincts kicking in, Riku pounced on top of Sora and knocked him halfway out of the tree house. "Told you that you would need your rest."  
  
"Oh really? Show me what you got!" Sora replied happily and kissed Riku's lips just before the other slid his hands down towards his own pants, hands trembling as he tried taking the belt buckle off.  
  
"Fine, I'll show you all you need to know."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tidus and Selphie were now walking along the beach after Tidus had so embarrassingly lost to Wakka. Just after Selphie had told him about that stunt he and Kairi played, Tidus had wanted to win that fight so badly.  
  
"It's okay, Tidus. They'll be other fights to beat him. Look, I wanted to ask you something first. I don't want them to hear though, let's go somewhere more private." (A/N: No don't think that way all you pervs! You'll see what I'm getting at!)  
  
Selphie and Tidus walked up towards the tree house. (A/N: Get where this is leading now?) Noises could be heard as Selphie quizzically looked around the side of the old tree house, but not in the inside of it.  
  
"What do you think that is, Tidus?" Selphie didn't want to exactly go into there if wild animals were.  
  
"Oh, Selphie. It's probably just that old thing creaking again. You know it does that all the time. You do know how old that thing is, right?" Tidus walked on in front of the girl but paused right when he saw the activity that was causing that noise.  
  
Riku was on top of Sora, both had their shirts and pants off leaving them with only boxers. Sora's hands were firmly resting on Riku's ass, same with Riku's except his were on the inside of Sora's boxers.  
  
Sora quickly stood up, Riku still sitting down looking shocked and angry. "Sorry you had to see that. Come on, Riku. Let's go somewhere else." He wasn't quite that angry, just embarrassed.  
  
Selphie and Tidus' faces were bright red.  
  
"I'm sooooooooooooo sorry you guys." She bowed her head as she could feel Riku's presence come towards her.  
  
"It's okay. We shouldn't have been doing that here, I guess. Anyone could have walked in on us." Riku stressed the word anyone as he rumpled her hair and pulled his pants back on. He threw Sora his pants, as well as his shirt.  
  
Both boys left, leaving Selphie and Tidus staring at each other as if that never happened. Tidus seemed to read Selphie's thoughts.  
  
"Okay, that didn't happen. So, what did you wanna tell me, sweets?" Selphie giggled like Kairi used to.  
  
"Don't you think Kairi likes Wakka?" Selphie asked her boyfriend.  
  
"It seems that way. But, she won't like him for long. He isn't her type. Besides, he's the only one she now has a chance with. It's probably the only reason she likes him. I still think though, that she would do anything to get Sora back to her. I think she still loves him." Tidus went and leaned on the railing, watching his Selphie to see what she would say to that.  
  
Selphie wrinkled her nose and anyone could tell, that this girl was thinking really hard right now.  
  
"She might-" Selphie caught herself as she noticed what was going on outside behind Tidus.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hehe I'm evil, I love evil cliffhangers. Except in Fushigi Yuugi- those are sooo damn annoying! I've only seen the first couple of episodes too and trust me- those are REAL cliff hangers sweetheart! Well anyways, stay tuned! Well, I should be updating quickly- I have bronchitis so I'm staying home from school for a couple of days. The ONLY reason I could get this chapter up. Please review! It means the most to me!  
  
Riku: Your so evil. Didn't even add in the good yaoi parts with me and Sora!  
  
Southsfinestbell: Get over it, there's more to come. *Bops Riku on the head.* I love torturing my sweet iddle biddle Riku!  
  
Sora: HE'S MINE YOU EVIL MEANIE! 


	13. Laughing Spells

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts ok???  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: Nothing much to say. Just give me a review! I love getting reviews from you guys!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 13: Laughing Spells  
  
"She might-" Selphie caught herself as she noticed what was going on outside behind Tidus.  
  
"What?" Tidus asked her. She was looking past him, but he was too afraid of seeing Riku and Sora making out again.  
  
"Look!" Selphie pointed behind him.  
  
Tidus turned his head slowly but paused for a second to think. This was Selphie here. That girl could get excited over anything- literally. She once forced poor Sora out of bed to come look at some seagull eating a fish. Tidus could remember the look on Sora's face the day that happened.  
  
"Wait, Selphie. Is this something stupid or something like really important?" The blonde boy was suddenly scared of what this girl might have seen.  
  
"Just look! Hurry, Tidus!" Selphie started jumping up and down, then ran down the ramps, and down the ladder. She was running as fast as her little legs could carry her.  
  
"Okay! I'll look!" Tidus shouted at the side of the tree house. He slowly continued turning his head around.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Tidus yelled with a disgusted look upon his face. "Selphie! Why is this exciting you?" He almost fell off of the railing because of the horrible sight he saw. It was sickening after the recent information Selphie had just now given him. Sure, it might have been okay if those two were okay with Riku and Sora, but now- weren't they considered enemies?  
  
Selphie stopped running and looked back at her boyfriend. "Because it's WRONG!" Tidus laughed, Kairi and Wakka were always saying how wrong Sora and Riku were.  
  
Yes, you guessed it. Kairi and Wakka were flirting outside. But this kind was different. Both were in the ocean, Kairi in her extremely skimpy purple bikini and making sure to show whatever she didn't have off to Wakka.  
  
He slashed at her, and Kairi made an attempt to play the "helpless female" role when she couldn't splash as hard as Wakka could. Deep down, Kairi probably was a strong girl, she just didn't want others to know it. When they were all young teenagers, everyone had "dueled" each other, except for Kairi. She was the only one who never had some sort of a weapon and she never fought anyone. Probably afraid to rip her tiny mini-skirt- not that Kairi would mind, it would just be even shorter, which seemed what she was aiming for. To set the world record for the shortest skirt in history.  
  
"Oh please." Tidus rocked back in forth on the railing, then decided to go hang out with Selphie inside, where those two couldn't be seen nor heard. Tidus was just sick of the two and the stunt they pulled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sora and Riku were laughing as hard as they could, holding hands, and walking on the bridge. Riku was clutching his stomach with pain because he was laughing so hard, while Sora just fell down and started rolling around with laughter.  
  
Riku wasn't laughing as hard now and held out a trembling hand to Sora. He took it and stood up, still laughing.  
  
"I- cant- believe- they- saw- us!" Sora had laughing fits between words.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Riku started laughing again as he pulled Sora close to him. He squeezed him tight and laughed into Sora's neck, Sora laughed into him as well. "Bet that shocked them!" Riku was now almost crying because he was laughing so hard. "Sora?"  
  
"Ye-ah?" Sora laughed harder.  
  
"Why are we laughing about it all? Shouldn't we be upset?" Both stopped laughing for about a minute and stared at each other.  
  
"I dunno." Then they both started laughing like crazy again.  
  
Riku calmed down and finally stopped laughing about ten minutes later, although Sora still hadn't seemed to calm down as well, for he still stood there clutching onto Riku, and trembled with laughter.  
  
"Sora! Get control of yourself!" Riku shook him. Then, a smile curled up onto his lips as he looked over at Sora and kissed him. Sora opened his mouth, because he was *still* laughing and spit in Riku's face on accident.  
  
"Sora!" Riku hissed.  
  
"Sorry. I- can't- stop!" The brunette boy once again fell on the ground.  
  
"Just hurry up and get it all out of your system." Riku hit himself in the head. Never ever get Sora to laugh. Chances are, he wouldn't stop until about a couple of hours down the line. That was one of the many things Riku loved about his Sora- his laugh. The way he was so care-free about everything and could just have fun with anything. Something that Riku needed to do more often.  
  
Sora turned onto his side and shook himself with laughter, as he could feel Riku coming around on his other side and sitting next to him. Riku rubbed Sora's back as he kept on laughing.  
  
Finally the laughing ceased.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Riku leaned over to look into Sora's eyes.  
  
"Yeah." He returned the gaze for a moment before grabbing Riku's face and bringing it nears his, kissing him.  
  
Riku broke from the kiss and pushed Sora up against the railing playfully. "So what do you wanna do, love?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"Um.... I dunno. What do you wanna do?" Sora pushed back, making Riku fall onto his back as Sora creeped up onto his chest.  
  
"Gee, I dunno, Sora. Hey!" Sora pounced on top of Riku and knocking him hard against the wooden floor of the bridge. "Sora! That hurt!" He sat up and rubbed the back of his pretty silver head.  
  
"Sorry." Sora bowed his head.  
  
"Oh come on. I was just joking. It didn't really hurt that much." Riku decided to ruffle Sora's messy hair at the moment.  
  
"Watch it! You know it takes forever to get my hair so perfect!" Sora threw Riku's hands off of his head.  
  
"I thought you said it was natural, though." Was the reply.  
  
"Sure it is, but do you have any idea how long it takes to brush?" Sora cuddled up to Riku and clutched his shirt, then peeked up at him through his chocolate bangs. (A/N: Not real chocolate!) Looking like the sweet, cute, innocent little Sora that Riku would always see him as.  
  
Riku laughed and brushed Sora's bangs out of his face and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck pulling him as close as he possibly could.  
  
"Hmmm... I hope Selphie and Tidus don't get any ideas from what they just saw." Sora wiggled around in Riku's arms as Riku said that.  
  
"No, they aren't like us." Sora replied as he climbed his way up to Riku's face and stared into those pretty green eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? Like us?" Riku kissed Sora's neck, then nuzzled into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Like- you know what I mean! They wouldn't do anything like that." Sora stroked Riku's silver hair, it was so thin and velvet-like.  
  
How many times before had Riku always had visuals and dreams of Sora and him like this? Plenty. How many times had he had dreams about Sora and him killing Kairi? Plenty. How many times has he envisioned Sora and him in that tree house - Okay, you get the point. He hates Kairi and loves Sora. But now, his dream was finally true.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Wakka!" Kairi screamed and slashed some at the boy some more.  
  
"Kairi, Stop!" Wakka had gotten a bunch of sea water in his eyes. Now, his eyes were stinging because of her. He covered his eyes.  
  
"Wakka? Are you okay?" Kairi sweetly asked him and shyly walked up to him. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She leaned in and placed her hands behind her back. (A/N: She did that to Sora, a lot. It got on my god damn nerves so much! Okay, I'll stop with the Author's Notes now!)  
  
"Ya, I'm okay. Just, I think I need to go home now." He took his hands away from his face and smiled at Kairi. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Are you sure? I'm really sorry about it." Kairi leaned her head down and shuffled her feet in the water. "Do you need me, to uh, like come over and help you?" She slyly asked, head still hanging low.  
  
"Kairi! I just got some salt water in my eye, ya!" She looked up at him with a sad puppy face, making the poor boy feel extremely guilty about what he had just said. "You could come over if ya wanted to, though." He quickly added.  
  
Kairi's fake little sad puppy face quickly turned into a fake little happy face, too fake, even Wakka noticed right off the bat.  
  
"Uh, Kairi?"  
  
"Yes, Wakka?" She giggled and blushed madly. God, she was getting too obvious.  
  
"Never mind." He placed his hand on her shoulder and walked her over towards the bridge to get to his home.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Riku stop! I hear someone coming." Sora pushed Riku off of him for a moment and listened. The two were currently making out very intensely, but thankfully still had all their clothes on. Yes sir, had they learned their lesson about making out where people could find them.  
  
"Sora-" Riku started.  
  
"Shhhh!" Sora placed his finger over Riku's lip to quite him. "Oh god. RUN!" Sora took off quickly, Riku right behind him. He didn't know who or what they were running from, but he trusted Sora. So run he did.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"What?" Sora panted as he ran.  
  
"What in the hell are we running from?"  
  
"Well, in the words of Selphie, Queen Bitchalot and her slave Wakka." He replied making Riku laugh.  
  
"You know, wouldn't it have been more fun if we had let them see us making out? Although, I'm not exactly in the mood to hear some screechy voice yelling like crap at me at the moment." Riku slyly asked his boyfriend. He now realized that they were both racing, all of the competition had slowly returned into their new relationship.  
  
Sora was pulling ahead, then Riku wanting to best his friend, put all of his strength into it as he desperately tried to somehow get in front of Sora.  
  
Sora had always been the faster runner, as Riku had always been the better fighter, it was the nature of things, and people knew it on the island. Never challenge Riku to a duel and never challenge Sora to a race because chances are- you would lose very very very shamefully.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How can you run so fast with those big shoes?" They stopped running because they had reached the other side of the bridge and were now both hunched over, hands on knees, and panting hard.  
  
"Riku." Pant. "Your feet-" Pant. "Aren't so-" Pant. "Small either." One last pant from Sora before Riku laughed out loud. He had been laughing a lot recently, which made Sora feel good, he couldn't remember the last time he had heard Riku laugh before.  
  
The silver haired boy stopped panting and stood up tall and stretched. "Let's go to my house or something. It's boring out here."  
  
"Sure, whatever." Sora responded with a quick kiss, and off he ran again, heading towards Riku's house.  
  
"There my little angel goes again." Riku waited a moment before running after Sora this time, and easily let Sora get there to his house before he did.  
  
"Sora! Wait up!" Riku called after him, getting tired of the whole "race" thing. Right now, competing with Sora didn't seem all that fun- especially compared to something a lot more fun that they could do.  
  
"Your so slow though, Riku!" He called back from behind his shoulder then finally stopped at Riku's doorstep, turned the brass handle, and walked right inside. He was soon followed by Riku.  
  
"Mom? I'm home, okay?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mom? Jesus. I knew she wouldn't be here." Riku threw his jacket over in the corner of the hallway and made his way into the living room where Sora was. "You know, Sora..." He trailed off.  
  
"What, Riku?" He looked at his boyfriend quizzically.  
  
"My mom doesn't know yet." Oh yes, the big slap of reality. Would his mother be as okay with it as Sora's was? Most likely. She was a lot like Sora's mother after all. But still, you never know.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Okay, very sucky chapter. It took forever to think up. Jeeze, I'm losing my touch. Not that I had one to begin with! Well anyways, sorry about how lame it was that Kairi and Wakka were behind Tidus. I couldn't think of anything better. Well review- I love hearing your opinions! 


	14. Jeeze Just Suffocate Him!

Disclaimer: Okay, I hate writing these- a lot. So, I don't own Kingdom Hearts- m'kay?  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: So much Kairi bashing. It's so fun to do. Since I can manipulate her, unlike in the game, I think it is quite necessary. There would be no other time I could. Anyways, I love all of your reviews! I don't think this will be a whole lot of yaoi- more on the shonen-ai- but there is a bit of yaoi in there. Most likely, I won't write a lemon for this. I haven't before and suck at whatever hints I've tried to leave you with before. So, if I do make Sora and Riku have sex- most likely- I won't describe it. I'll just leave you to think what could have happened between the two. I probably won't let them anyways- unless if it's what you guys want- then I'll do it. Your opinion matters far more than mine.  
  
Oh yeah, one more thing! To my reviewer named Britney who has reviewed a lot- I thank you! Anyways, did you write the story Reality Splits Apart? The name on there is Cassie- like in your email address. Since you sign anonymous reviews I'm just wondering because it truly is a great fic. Yes, Queen Bitchalot- the perfect name for Kairi. It suits her. I can imagine her bitching- a lot. Anyways, Wakka is her slave too! Too much humor is creeping in. Well, I think that's enough for now bye.  
  
On the last note, I'm very tired of all the new Sora/Kairi and some Riku/Kairi's coming out. I think someone should go count them all, right now, I think there are more than Sora/Riku's out there. Which scares me. None of the Sora/Riku's seem to be updating! None! All of my favorite ones at least- all the while the Sora/Kairi and Riku/Kairi ones keep multiplying. And I swear, if one more of those Sora/Kairi and Riku/Kairi fans says,  
  
There aren't any good Sora and Kairi ones! Riku and Sora's seem to be invading." Check again, it's quite the opposite. And, it's getting on my last nerves. I really think we need a separate section for them all. Like on Harry Potter- you get the coupling you want. Not some other coupling you don't want. I keep on clicking on romance and rating All- and finding the whole site taken over by these stories! I seriously think there are more of them now than our favorite coupling of Sora/Riku! Oh well, I'll write another maybe.  
  
Anyways, enough ranting. I've almost taken up a full page now.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 14: Jeeze Just Suffocate Him!  
  
"Well, she'll probably be okay with it." Sora turned right back around and stretched himself full length on the sofa. He was so carefree. It didn't seem to bother the boy in the least bit and he also didn't seem to worried about Riku's mother knowing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Riku sounded more confident than he really was about it all. He smirked at his boyfriend and went over towards the sofa, warning Sora with what he was about to do.  
  
"Well, until she gets back," he promptly sat on Sora's chest, "We gotta think of other things to do." He leaned and traced a finger up Sora's neck, to his chin, and onto his soft pink lips.  
  
Sora thrust his head up and kissed Riku, while his hands found themselves clutching to Riku's shirt and twisting it, making it wrinkle up as Riku grabbed Sora's hands firmly and unwrinkled his shirt.  
  
"That's new too!" Riku whispered and went back to kissing Sora. Although, he wouldn't let him, erupting in a seriously pitiful looking Riku, trying to imitate Sora's pout face. Sora giggled.  
  
"You rhymed! Sorry though." He added quickly as he noticed Riku rolling his pretty green eyes at him. "Besides, you didn't seem to care when you so carelessly threw it on the ground earlier." He smirked up at the silver haired boy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He paused and quickly went back to kissing Sora's neck, although this time, Sora allowed him to. This time, the interruption was the sound of his mother's car pulling into the garage.  
  
Sora playfully shoved Riku off of him, "She's coming," he said with all ease. Jeeze, pleasing Kairi, Wakka, and Tidus made him a lot more nervous than with Riku's mother.  
  
Riku kissed Sora one last time, before running off into the direction of the garage door. He smiled back weakly at Sora, only to have a returned smile, then opened up the door as his mother bustled in.  
  
"Oh, hello boys." She kissed Riku on the head and smiled at Sora, giving him a light squeeze on the shoulders. "Do you need anything?" She asked kindly as she gracefully placed the two bags of groceries on the kitchen counter tops.  
  
Sora had always admired Riku's mother. He had always secretly wished that she was his mother. She was tall and slim, and had light blonde hair that framed her face, much like Riku's hair did. She was always nice, and never was over protective of her son, unlike Sora's mother. She let Riku do anything he ever wanted. If Riku's mother had been about ten years younger, she could qualify for a movie star. She was just so elegant and glamorous.  
  
Partly where Riku's personality came in. He was a lot like her. Not in build, but he did inherit a nice shape and stature. Riku was obviously built like his father, along with his gorgeous silver hair and green eyes.  
  
"Well, um, I don't exactly think we need anything but um, well- " Riku started but was cut off by his mother.  
  
"Oh yes! I almost forgot! I talked to your mother today Sora." She paused and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, keeping her gazed fixed on the two boys.  
  
"What did she say?" Sora quickly asked back.  
  
"Oh come on you two! You can't be that thick headed." She knocked on Riku's head, as he cried "Oww!"  
  
"You um mean, that you, well, you uh know?" The silver haired boy looked relieved. So his mother did understand.  
  
"Sure I know. And I'm so proud to!" She came up and hugged Sora to death. "Sora, I've always thought the best of you." She squeezed tighter on the poor boy. "Your such a wonderful role model for my Riku." She tightened her grip even more, as Riku laughed at Sora's face which was now turning blue from lack of oxygen.  
  
"And so polite!" The woman squeezed Sora yet again as he made noises of discontentment. His eyes were now huge and bulging, and his cheeks were blue. "Look at that hair! Oh, such a beautiful boy too!" Riku now looked at Sora worriedly, as if his mother had just suffocated him.  
  
"Mom! Stop! Look at Sora!" She released him quickly stunned at what she had just done, almost suffocating her son's boyfriend!  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry honey!" The woman clamped her hand over her mouth and stared at her son hugging Sora.  
  
"Are you okay?" Riku looked at Sora and was then hugging him, although this time much more loosely, merely an arm draped over his waist was all.  
  
"Yeah." Sora coughed a little bit as Riku's mother handed him a cold glass of water.  
  
"I'm so sorry, dear!" She rubbed his back and sat down next to the two boys. "Are you really okay now, Sora?" Her voice sounded of pure concern.  
  
"Yes." He breathed heavily as Riku stood up next to him, watching carefully.  
  
"Okay, well, Riku, I heard you'll be staying over at Sora's for dinner too. But don't stay too late now, because I don't want you to bother Sora's mother. You've spent the night there for the past two days now. Don't wear out your welcome, sweetie." She smiled and ruffled Sora's messy hair once more, then left the room.  
  
"Hungry?" Riku asked Sora.  
  
"Duh. You said so yourself, I'm always hungry!" Riku smirked. "I didn't mean that kind of hungry you perv!" Riku tackled him playfully and laughed.  
  
"That I am!" He whispered seductively into Sora's ear.  
  
Sora got out of Riku's grasp and pouted. "I'm hungry, Riku! Jeeze, you don't have anything here." He started looking through the bags of groceries that Riku's mother had bought. He would pause every now and again to say "yuck" at something totally gross Riku's mother had bought.  
  
"Why don't we make this easy, Sora?" Riku walked over towards the brunette and lifted up one of the kitchen cabinet doors. The boy took out a box of popcorn, then opened it. "There's nothing else in this house worth eating. My mom has the weirdest taste." Riku glanced over at the bag of groceries. "As you can see." Then, Riku pointed to a can of diced sun dried tomatoes and made a disgusting face. (A/N: My mom buys these all the time- and I hate them! So I'm making Riku and Sora hate them too!)  
  
Riku placed the bag in the microwave and set the timer for two minutes.  
  
The younger, (and very hungry) boy stared at the microwave, practically drooling at the smell of buttery popcorn.  
  
"Sora?" Riku smirked.  
  
"How come you don't stare at me that way?" He asked playfully as Sora came and attacked him head on.  
  
"Oh trust me, Riku, I stare." Sora purred into the others ear and ran his fingers down the other's chest teasingly.  
  
The timer on the microwave rang out loud, making Sora jump up off of Riku and go open the steaming bag of popcorn. Sora took a whole hand full out and stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
"Hey! Give me some!" Riku tried snatching it away from Sora, only to end up failing with his attempt. "Your not the only hungry one." Sora held onto the bag and smirked.  
  
"Let's play it my way." He grinned mischievously and took a couple of pieces of popcorn out of the bag. Riku followed Sora over to the sofa where they had just been and sat down next to the younger, brunette boy.  
  
"Open up, now!" Sora said to Riku, only noticing that the boy didn't seem to understand what he was trying to do. Sora inched closer to the boy and pried Riku's mouth open with his hands.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing, Sora?" Riku still didn't seem to understand, although, Sora made him keep his mouth open.  
  
"Just watch."  
  
Sora tried to throw the pieces of popcorn into Riku's mouth as Riku tried catching them.  
  
Both eventually just gave up on it.  
  
"Hmmmm... Sora." Riku moaned as he felt Sora drop the bag of popcorn after a few more minutes of the two feeding each other and wrap his arms around him, snuggling deep into his chest. He held the younger boy for what seemed like an eternity, both never said anything, just holding each other and feeling the other's presence was enough for them.  
  
Finally though, Riku broke the silence.  
  
He played with the brown spikes for awhile and twiddled each strand with his fingers. "Sora?"  
  
"Yeah, Riku?" Sora replied lazily, his voice was muffled because his head was stuck so firmly into Riku's ascending and descending chest as he breathed lightly.  
  
"Heh, you've always been a snuggler, haven't you?" Riku lay his head down on top of Sora's.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that. But you've always been the kissing one." Sora stopped snuggling and looked up at Riku.  
  
"Duh. Your just so kissable though." Riku shifted around on the sofa, now making it to where he was slightly on top Sora. Riku smiled and closed his eyes, just wanting to rest for a little while. He was now fully relaxed until the sensation of Sora's lips meeting his broke his relaxation.  
  
Riku kissed Sora back, allowing entrance to his mouth as Sora's tongue accepted that invitation. They continued kissing this way for about another minute, until Riku sadly realized he needed air and parted his mouth with Sora's.  
  
They both snapped back into reality. Making out in your mother's (Well, in Riku's case, in Sora's his boyfriend's mother's) house with her just a couple of rooms away. The only barriers being thin walls.  
  
"What do you wanna do now?" Riku asked getting off of the sofa, hearing his mother shuffle around in her room.  
  
"You know what I would *like* to do, although I don't exactly want to get caught in the act again.  
  
Both laughed.  
  
"Somehow, I think my mother would also be a bit more shocked at us than Selphie and Tidus were." Riku smirked and offered Sora a hand to get off of the sofa with.  
  
The silver haired boy pulled the other into a huge hug. Happy he was, he didn't have to explain to his mother after all about Sora and him, and Wakka and Kairi would probably stay mad at them. Although somehow, Riku felt as if Wakka really wasn't making his own decision, that Kairi was really influencing the way he was thinking about it all.  
  
Riku had seemed to voice his opinions out load, as Sora looked at him funny and said, "Maybe then, we should talk to Wakka." Oh how innocent Sora is.  
  
"Maybe is right. Anyways, I don't feel like talking to him right now. Chances are, Queen Bitchalot is in need for her slave at the moment." They both chuckled. Yes, it was now an understanding that the name, "Kairi," would not be mentioned, only "Queen Bitchalot," would be used.  
  
"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked.  
  
"What?" He was all eyes and ears on this adorable brunette boy now.  
  
"Do you know what Kairi's name means in Kanji?" He covered his mouth. Oops, didn't mean to say Kairi. "I mean, Queen Bitchalot." He quickly added.  
  
"No, why would I know her name?" Riku smiled and took Sora's hands in his.  
  
"It means separation." Sora smiled. The girl hadn't carried out her duties fully, after all, she had tried her best in the past to break the two up, before they were boyfriends, when the two were just regular friends.  
  
"Well, whadda ya know?" Riku kissed Sora briefly.  
  
The two dropped hands when they noticed Riku's mother rushing out of her room, trying to get the clasp on her necklace to shut. Finally, she managed it and came over towards the two. "I need to go now, okay, hon? Be back when your done at Sora's. Call me if you need me!"  
  
"Where are you going, mom?" Riku shot back, he had no earthly idea where the woman would be going now.  
  
"To meet your father at the airport. He's coming home tonight." Riku and Sora both froze. If Riku's father were coming home from his vacation, that meant he would find out, about Riku- his perfect son, was gay with his best friend. "Sora, your father's coming home tomorrow evening I believe."  
  
Both boys looked at each other with utter shock.  
  
The woman must have noticed the tension. "Don't worry you two, they already know as well! I told him on the phone, Riku, your father is so proud. Your father knows as well," The blonde woman nodded at Sora, "Nothing about it seems to bother them. Of course you know, it is upsetting, but if it makes you happy...." She trailed off.  
  
Proud?  
  
Proud of what?  
  
"Now, I'm off. Bye you two." She called out as the door slammed shut.  
  
Riku turned to Sora. "Man, everyone is okay with it, all for them." He emphasized the word, them. Meaning Kairi and Wakka.  
  
"Let's forget all about them, Riku." Sora sighed. It felt bad, losing two good friends. Kairi and Wakka. They used to always be so nice, of course, on Kairi's part- it was jealousy, and as for Wakka- just the whole weirdness of the "gay" thing probably just shocked him.  
  
Then again, maybe they could get Wakka back on their side. Who knew?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: If you have a problem with almost everyone accepting them, too bad. Personally, I like happy stories- I don't like angsty ones all that much. Wait- I don't really like them at all. I can imagine a lot of people being understanding about their sons being gay, same goes with friends. Okay, sorry it took me so long to get this short and sucky chapter out with a very bad ending. Anyways, reviews are welcomed! I can only change the story to your liking if you tell me what you think. 


	15. Riddles

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, would I be writing this? Uh, no because this actually would be happening in Kingdom Hearts if I did- well maybe not this but, Riku and Sora would defiantly be together. Also, Kairi wouldn't be such a Mary Sue, I would portray her as a total bitch, which if you notice, I'm trying to do in this fic. I know, I rant about her too much. I'll stop now.  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: Heh, I'm a bit cooled down after that flame. Jeeze though, I'm sick of the whole flames about the pairing Riku/Sora. Do I flame Sora/Kairi or Riku/Kairi fan fictions? Uh, no. I rant too much about those fics though so I won't in this A/N lol. Anyways, I'm trying to make this a bit more angsty- seems to happy and perfect at the moment. Hmmm... I'm trying! Lol anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Right now, I'm listening to Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink- something about that song just reminds me of well- me! I hate myself at times, hate everything about me, so I can totally relate to it. Anyways, here you go!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 15: Riddles  
  
Riku and Sora had been kissing for about ten minutes since Riku's mother left them. The older of the two glanced at his watch. They should start heading over towards Sora's for whatever his mother was going to do for them tonight.  
  
"Sora?" Sora stopped kissing him and looked into those green eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's start heading towards your house." He said as he picked up his jacket off of the floor in the corner where he had laid it earlier. "We can just hang out until your mom wants us to eat whatever it is that she made." Sora smiled and walked after Riku, grasping his hand firmly in his.  
  
They walked out the door- hand in hand.  
  
Tidus and Selphie were sitting on the railing of the bridge as the crossed it, smiling at the two boys holding hands. It was so nice to know that their "true" friends supported them and thought the romance was a sweet one.  
  
Both Riku and Sora smiled at the couple as they past them, Riku flashing his famous smirk, while Sora just blushed and continued on smiling.  
  
Selphie was wondering what those two were up to now. Hopefully, if they were going to make out, they would do it some more private this time. Although, she wouldn't mind seeing it, it would be really romantic, but she didn't think that Tidus could handle something so mature as she could. Especially when it was between two guys! Selphie didn't think that she would be able to watch two girls making out right before her very eyes.  
  
Selphie smiled and watched the two walking together. Just as they were about to finally reach the other part of the island, she called out to them. "Where are you guys going?"  
  
Riku shook his head, why did that girl always have to be so nosy?  
  
"To Sora's." Riku didn't look back, but just held Sora's hand tighter. Finally, noticing that the two didn't really want to talk to her, Selphie gave up and just embraced Tidus instead of trying to yell anything else at the two.  
  
The younger boy stopped and turned to the other as they got off of the bridge. "Riku, I'm going to sneak out tonight so I can be with you. Already, we've been sleeping together for the whole time we've been a couple. And I love you, and I need you to be with me."  
  
Sora had always snuck out a lot to Riku's when they were little. True, he did live on the third floor of house (remember, they're richer than Sora and have a very nice house!), but right next to his window was this beautiful rose trellis. It was the perfect way to sneak into his room, the trellis went from his window, all the way down to the ground.  
  
Riku's mother had always adored that trellis, and had noticed that something was up whenever she would go outside to water it, noticing some of her most prized roses crushed. Thankfully, it wasn't time for them to bloom, so Sora wouldn't have to take that risk on crushing the roses and letting Riku's mother notice him sneaking into her son's room so that he could sleep with him.  
  
The silver haired boy smiled and hugged Sora, almost smothering him once more. Sora struggled against him, feeling uncomfortable because he was being hugged again. After that experience from before, he didn't want to take any chances any time soon.  
  
"Riku!" The boy tried to pull away and was struggling against the other boy.  
  
Riku was currently just laughing like it was no big deal. Obviously, he didn't notice how much Sora didn't want to be hugged at the moment. Not after that other experience.  
  
"Oh sorry, Sora!" Riku pulled away, letting Sora breathe. Maybe he should stop with all the hugging and maybe kiss him more. Sora now seemed to have hug-a-phobia.  
  
"Sora? You'd do that for me?" Riku smiled and nuzzled Sora's neck.  
  
"Riku, I'd do anything for you. You know that right? Although, I don't think I would be able to sleep tonight if I didn't have you by my side." Sora kissed the top of Riku's head lightly.  
  
"Sure I know that." Riku put his arms around Sora's neck and pulled him into a tight embrace, pulling him towards his chest and pressing the brunette boy against him. He tried hard not to get it to where it looked like he was suffocating though, because then, Sora wouldn't like it.  
  
Sora looked into his eyes. Those eyes held so much pain and had seen so wrong. Riku was the strongest person Sora knew. After all, he had been locked up in Kingdom Hearts for almost a year, until Sora had found him an inch near death behind those silver doors. Riku had been calling his name out when Sora had found him. It had been one of the worst sights the younger boy had ever seen.  
  
Riku had been possessed and had his body taken over by Ansem. He wasn't in control of his actions, only a puppet of the darkness such as Maleficent had been. The poor boy had been unable to do anything on his own, and had been constantly thinking of Sora. The only thought that kept him alive.  
  
Also, it had just dawned on Sora about how much Riku must have felt left out. He and Kairi had left him out a lot. And Sora was always his best friend, probably the whole start of the feelings toward him. Riku was feeling as if losing his best friend, and didn't want that to happen. He wanted Sora all to himself, nobody else could have him.  
  
And for who was he leaving him for?  
  
Kairi.  
  
That word now stung Sora. She had been one of his best friends. She was even at one time his silly boyhood crush. But the two were just friends, he didn't want to lose that friend because she was a good one. Why should his relationship with Riku ruin something special that the two had?  
  
There was hatred for her, and still the love that he had always had for her as a friend. The boy was between a rock and hard place, not knowing which side to choose from. Sure, he could side with Riku, his lover, and hate Kairi. But, that didn't seem like a good solution. Of course, Riku would be upset if Sora went back to being friends with her again, as if she had done nothing wrong. So he had to choose- Kairi or Riku.  
  
Riku's more important to you right? His conscience told him.  
  
No! Drop the boy and get with the girl! His shoulder devil sneakily told him, as Sora tried ignoring it and telling himself Riku was more important. Of course he was. Sora knew that.  
  
"Shutup!" Sora said out loud and Riku released him quickly.  
  
"Sorry. What did I say though?" The silver haired boy looked extremely confused at the moment.  
  
"Oh sorry. I was talking to myself. I didn't mean you." Sora blushed madly noticing that Riku most likely wouldn't believe that unless he told him about everything he was thinking over.  
  
"Okay? Sounds just like you." Riku went on walking, as Sora tried to catch up quickly.  
  
"Riku! I didn't mean you! I was talking to myself. Just that well.... uh, you know how I do that a lot." Riku smiled at that.  
  
"You talk in your sleep too. Did you know that?" They both laughed.  
  
"Really? What do I talk about. How hot you are? How I'm dreaming of you and me making out? How you-"  
  
The other boy stopped him. "No, I wish. You mostly talk about food. What a surprise." They laughed some more, as Riku clutched his stomach and fell down into the sand, bringing Sora with him.  
  
Sora was now holding onto Riku's chest as it violently shook up and down from all of his laughter. It was nice to hear him laugh. Usually he was so serious. Sora wasn't going to give him up- especially for Kairi's friendship.  
  
If he wanted to be friends with her, that would mean breaking up with Riku. No, he wouldn't resort to that.  
  
The two laid there in the sand until Riku glanced at his watch once more and noticed the time. "Sora, let's get to your house. It's getting late you know."  
  
"Sure." Sora picked himself up off of Riku and brushed the sand off of himself. Then, without waiting for Riku, he headed off towards the direction of his house. Riku also forced himself out of the sand, brushing off his back quickly and hurrying after Sora.  
  
The two finally reached Sora's house, but left on the door was a sticky note with the message:  
  
"Sorry, I had to leave for the night. I'll be back tomorrow. Can't fix your special dinner, but money's on the counter. Order out if you want."  
  
"Hmmmm, that sucks." Riku murmured as he read over the note once more because Sora was still reading it. He knew really was much of a fast reader. "Let's go in anyways. I'm starving. We'll just have to order pizza or something."  
  
Sora smiled at his boyfriend and turned the doorknob slowly and entered his house. He was followed closely by Riku when he turned around and collapsed into Riku's arms. He kissed his neck and chin quickly before coming up to his lips, nipping at them gently.  
  
"Hmmm. That's nice, Sora. But, I'm starving. Let's eat something first." Sora stopped holding onto the boy and pouted. Riku ruffled his hair gently and turned around, going into the kitchen.  
  
Instantly he spotted another sticky note on the counter where the money "should" have been. This time it read,  
  
"Soft as a petal that falls from a tree, the wetter I get the dryer you become."  
  
"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Riku glanced over the note once more, re-reading it over and over and over and over.  
  
"You think I would know? Your the one who's good at riddles." Sora told Riku with a smirk. "I guess my mom's just screwing with our heads or something."  
  
"What do you mean, I'm the one who's good at riddles? I suck at them. Hmmmm. Maybe it's some kind of game she's playing with us." Riku sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "What's the method to her madness though?" Sora came down and sat on his lap.  
  
"I dunno. Soft as a petal that falls from a tree...." He trailed off.  
  
"The wetter I get, the dryer you become." Riku finished the statement.  
  
"The hell if I know what that means." Sora frowned in confusion. His mother loved riddles, he should have known better. Only the more fun for her to starve him and his friend with. If they never found the money, how would they eat?  
  
It wasn't like Sora carried around money. Riku did, but he wasn't about to head all the way back to his house to get his wallet. Sora's mother just had always bought him things for him. Quite ridiculous. He was 16 and didn't have money to buy his own things with.  
  
The silver haired boy wrapped his arms around the others neck and held him closely. He was still thinking about what the hell that riddle meant. Neither one of them were very good at riddles.  
  
Sora responded by leaning his head on the other boy's arm, breathing lightly on it. "Well, what's something soft?"  
  
"You." Riku replied kissing Sora's head and laying his on top of Sora's. The two sat there, deep in thought about that confusing riddle for about ten minutes. Riku would occasionally brush the spiky brown hair with his hands gently while he was still in thought.  
  
"Seriously, Riku!" Sora thought harder, scrunching his eye brows up and thrusting his lower lip outward. His very famous pout face.  
  
"Stop, Sora! You know I can't stand that pout face of yours! Your making it hard to concentrate." Riku chuckled when Sora abruptly stopped pouting as his stomach growled.  
  
"Okay, I understand the soft part. But what in god's name does: The wetter I get, the dryer you become? Hmmmm." Sora wiggled around on Riku's lap in confusion.  
  
Sora stomach growled once more, interrupting the two boy's thoughts. "There's got to be something here to eat!" Sora yelled out, he was starving thanks to his mother's little riddle game.  
  
While the very hungry Sora got up and checked the kitchen cabinets for any source of food that he would eat, Riku meanwhile, got up from the table and flipped on the switch to the computer.  
  
"I wonder if there's any good websites for riddles." While waiting for the computer to hurry up and load Sora eventually came in announcing there wasn't anything worth eating.  
  
The brunette boy laid down on top of Riku's head while watching him get on the internet, and desperately try to solve this stupid riddle. Poor Riku had no luck in solving this riddle, there weren't very many websites on Destiny Islands anyways.  
  
Sora picked his head off of Riku's and suddenly realized the urge to use the bathroom.  
  
"Jeeze, what a strange boy that one is." Riku told himself as he heard Sora washing his hands.  
  
The younger boy came bursting out of the bathroom. "RIKU DUH! I KNOW WHAT IT IS!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Poor Riku and Sora, going to starve. Yes there will be other riddles! Who wants to try and answer first? Either email me or Instant Message it- DO NOT SEND IN A REVIEW- others will be able to see it and copy your answer. Jeeze this ones easy, Riku and Sora are idiots. I practically TOLD you what it is! Well, that's enough for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me so in a review! 


	16. If You Are Meant

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Riku, or any of the other characters in this story. They belong to Squaresoft and Disney- and I think them for letting me borrow the two for my story.  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: I'm starting to really hate this fic. I mean, it's sooo long and incredibly pointless, with absolutely no plot to it anymore whatsoever. Hopefully, I can end it soon- because it really is getting too long. Anyways, here's the next chapter since you guys might want it anyways- I might end it by the 20th chapter or so. And, I have the ending thought out, in my mind. Also, I would like to thank my friend who I talk to a lot on IM, MistressFireRose, for helping me with this- she came up with the best idea that I will give credit to her when I put her idea into it. Also, lots and lots of people guessed the correct answer- A towel! Also, if you are into this fic, I suggest you re-read the first three chapters, I changed a lot in each of them and made them all longer and up to the quality that these chapters are- I guess. A teeny tiny lime (pitiful lime!) in the beginning! I've never done either a lime or lemon- so it's my first and it's not really even a lime. Just a bit of sexual interaction between the boys and that's about it! This will also be a much longer chapter than usual.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 16: If You Are Meant  
  
"Well, what?" What's the answer?" Riku looked over at his lover quizzically and raised his silver eyebrows at him thoughtfully.  
  
Sora held in his hand, a fluffy, pink towel to Riku. "A towel! It's soft and when it dry you," he threw the towel at Riku's head. "It gets wetter!" Sora was now laughing at Riku holding the towel. "Riku! Pink is sooo not your color!"  
  
The older boy smiled. "Since when did you start sounding so much like Kairi? And besides, I know it isn't anyways! It's your color, Sora, my sweet!" Riku held the towel and tackled Sora, pushing him against him playfully. He then thrusted the towel into Sora's face while nipping at the younger boy's neck pleasantly.  
  
Sora threw the towel over somewhere near the two on the carpeted floor as Riku kissed his nose, then headed back down to his neck once again. The silver haired boy seemed satisfied with that area of the other's body at the moment.  
  
"Mmmmmmm, oh Riku! That's-" Sora wiggled around a bit, allowing more places for Riku to kiss him. "That's sooo nice. Mmmmm..." Sora groaned into the kisses, not really responding to each of them. He was just letting the other boy do what he pleased with him.  
  
Riku's hearts was pounding with happiness and from the heated moment. He just couldn't believe that Sora was his- all his now. He had always dreamed of having Sora and now that the dream came true, Riku just couldn't believe it. Sora was the absolute love of his life; he loved Riku for Riku, for being himself. And that's why Riku loved him so much, for just loving him for who he was. Now he could touch Sora, kiss Sora, hold Sora so that he would never disappear from being the sweet, little, innocent boy he always loved and protecting him from any harm.  
  
Wanting to show Sora just how much he loved him, Riku pressed his lips up against the younger boy's and agonizingly slowly, slid his tongue between the two petal soft lips. His and Sora's tongue danced happily with each other for a moment before Sora broke the kiss and stared at Riku with big blue eyes.  
  
The paler boy stared back at his boyfriend's beauty. There was nothing more beautiful than Sora in the entire world. Nobody or nothing.  
  
"You're beautiful." The words flowed from the boy's pale lips.  
  
"Well, you're gorgeous." Sora smiled and struggled to come up and wrap his snake him arms around Riku's warm neck. The older boy responded by sitting upright and holding Sora tightly in his sheltering arms.  
  
Sora clutched to Riku as he pressed down onto the younger boy, making him slightly on top of Sora. The boy on the bottom panted lightly, somewhat nervous of what his friend was getting at.  
  
Riku came down upon Sora and nuzzled his face against him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Once again, Riku kissed the boy and lapped at the outside of his lips, before trying to enter this time. Sora purred contently as Riku once again explored his mouth.  
  
Both parted at the same time, gasping for breath before Sora could snuggle right back up to Riku's chest, as he still lay, leaning over him, breathing lightly into his shirt. That shirt, in Sora's opinion, was a serious obstacle between he, and Riku's chest. And to get rid of that obstacle...  
  
Sora gently twisted the white shirt in his hands, and carefully tried getting it over Riku's head- which was a lot harder than it looked. "Sora, you idiot." Riku mumbled under the shirt, that was currently about to suffocated him. "Sora! Get it off!" The boy was twisting around uncomfortably as the shirt was still muffling his breathing.  
  
Finally, after about twenty more agonizing seconds, Sora managed to get the troublesome shirt up off of Riku's head. Sora looked a bit hurt by Riku calling him an idiot, so trying to make up for it, said, "Sora, your my idiot. And that's why I love you- for being the idiot you are. You're my idiot."  
  
The brunette purred softly before resting his head on the pale flesh of the other boy and tangled his tan fingers into the silver locks. Riku gently traced circular paths on Sora's cheek with the tip of his finger.  
  
By now, Riku was dying to just flip Sora over and get a bit wild with him. Although, that didn't seem like a good idea. He needed to start slow with Sora; after all, he was a year younger and probably intimidated in some way of the boy.  
  
Sora gently laid a trail of soft kisses down Riku's bare chest, emitting a stifling moan from the silver haired boy as he quietly continued kissing Riku. He kissed his chest, and slowly dragged his tongue up the older boy's neck, and onto his lips. They met in a dreamily kiss.  
  
"Sora?" Riku broke from the kiss and raised his eyebrows at the younger boy's sudden actions. "I n-never knew y-you had it in y-you."  
  
"Oh you have no idea if you think that's all I got." Sora smiled seductively.  
  
"Tisk tisk though." Riku pointed at Sora's chest. "You won't be needing that for long." This time, it was even harder to get a shirt over Sora's head- with all those spiky brown locks sticking up everywhere.  
  
"I'll do it." Sora said to the boy, as he quickly managed to flip his shirt up and over his head. "There, leave it to the idiot." Sora smiled his brilliant and most famous smile there was on the entire island as Riku reached out to cut his chin with a bare hand.  
  
"Sora?" Riku started, his heart pounding harder than ever.  
  
"Hm?" Sora kissed Riku's lips playfully before turning serious once again, and stared at his boyfriend with intentness in his eyes. "What is it?"  
  
Riku sighed. This was completely and totally hard to tell Sora. Telling him something that was extremely embarrassing, but not really in a sense. "Well, I've been thinking a lot lately. All the things you give me, too many things. I don't deserve it."  
  
The younger boy looked a bit dazed at the other's remarks. "What do you mean, Riku? None of that made any sense- cut to the chase!" He knew how much Riku had always had such a bad habit of beating around the bush instead of just getting his feelings out.  
  
"Well, you know," The boy fidgeted a bit. "When two people love each other as much as we do. Well, I just think we should um, well I want to um, well what I'm trying to say is that I wish we could be a little bit more inta-" He was interrupted by the growling of Sora's stomach.  
  
"Huuungryyy. Soooo hungry." Sora moaned and fit onto Riku's chest.  
  
"Oh shit, I completely forgot about that." Riku moaned, he and Sora had *almost* gotten there. "So, was the money under the towel?" After they ate, Riku would have Sora once again with no more stomach rumblings to interrupt them.  
  
"No, but this was." Sora reached into his pocket and took out a slip of paper and read aloud, while snuggling next to Riku's chest. "The more you make of me, the more you leave behind."  
  
Riku was now seriously trying to think of any possible answer to this riddle. He wanted to get back to his "Sora-lovin'!" time.  
  
Somewhere, he had heard this one before. It was on the tip of his tongue, but Riku just couldn't think of it until it finally dawned on him. "That's easy you dork! Footprints! But where in the hell are footprints located in your house?"  
  
"Ahh those stupid things!" Sora reached up to trail his soft hands down Riku's chest in a ticklish manner causing the older boy to laugh out from being so ticklish.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, but I've read so many where Sora is the one who is ticklish, and I thought that this would be a nice change.)  
  
"What stupid things?" Sora had by now stopped tickling Riku's nice chest and was laying on top of the boy.  
  
"The stupid little engraved footprints my mother had me do when I was a little boy in school. You did them too, remember?" Riku was having flashbacks of when the two were still in school together- preschool of course or they wouldn't be in the same class.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Riku's Flashback:  
  
"Sora! Sora! Sora!" Little Riku hopped up and down, while bouncing around like a hyper-active little kid.  
  
"Riku! Riku! Riku!" Sora hopped up and down as well, because he was a hyper- active little kid.  
  
"Lookie, Sora!" Riku held out a plate with his handprints on them. "I need to write my name on it though. Wanna put your on here too?" Both boys smiled and found a black marker, writing each of their names on both of their artwork.  
  
Sora had footprints, while Riku had handprints. And written on Sora's it read, "Riku and Sora- best friends forever."  
  
(A/N: For all the slower people out there. Of course, they couldn't write. They were only in preschool, so they had to tell the teacher everything to write on there.)  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Will you always be my best friend? My only best friend. Don't ever be anyone else's best friend! Please?" Riku pleaded Sora to death about this topic everyday.  
  
"I won't! There's no one who could ever replace you!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well, let's go check behind those footprints then." Riku took Sora's hand and they both walked over to the plate handing on the wall in the laundry room. Sora lifted it up and taped to the back, once again, was another riddle.  
  
"At night they come without being fetched,  
  
And by day they are lost without being stolen."  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yes my love?" Sora turned to stare at Riku, paying full attention to whatever he needed to say.  
  
"My mom used to tell me that riddle when I was young. Those are the stars." Riku looked at his lover with complete confusion. "Should we go outside or something?" He asked, with that adorable confused look upon his face. A Kodak moment. Riku being confused wasn't a very common thing.  
  
"The stars? The stars!" Sora squeezed Riku's hand hard and dragged him outside with him. "Quick, Riku! Oh my god I can't believe we never checked!"  
  
"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Riku placed a hand over his mouth. "What the hell?" There was a little white sign sticking up from the ground that pointed in the direction of the woodsy area behind Sora's house. "Jesus, Sora. Your mom went to a lot of trouble to be all twisted and cryptic."  
  
The sign read:  
  
"Many paths lead to the same destiny, many fail in attempt." "Put yourselves to the test, and see if you are meant."  
  
"Sora? Take my hand. You never did take my hand when we were younger, and I held my hand out to you in the ocean. Will you take it now?" Riku turned dramatically and outstretched his hand to Sora. "Let's go."  
  
"Riku." Was all that Sora could say, and without thinking, placed a trembling hand on top of Riku's. "Do you think we should get out shirts?"  
  
"No. I like you shirtless!" Riku smiled as he gave Sora's hand a tight squeeze and intertwined their fingers together. Sora smiled up at Riku and tried to stand on his tiptoes so that he could kiss his lips playfully.  
  
Both walked in the direction that the sign was pointing in, in a fast, pace. In a cleared section of the wooded area, was a simply picnic table, with two chairs oposite of each other. Placed on the table was a single paopu fruit and a note underneath it.  
  
The note read:  
  
"If your love be that strong." "You'll split and share if together you belong."  
  
"Sora? Your mom- she-" Riku let go of Sora's hand and stared at the fruit. Such a simple little star shaped fruit, too simple for something as strong and romantic as the powers it held within.  
  
"Wish I could prove I love you." Sora took the paopu in his hands and broke it in half easily. "So, now I can. Will you share this with me, Riku. The one whom I want to spend my whole entire life with- regardless of anything. Nothing can scare me when I have you for my love." Sora held half of the paopu in his hand, and dropped it into Riku's outstretched one.  
  
"Sora, why wouldn't I share this with you?" Sora raised the paopu to his lips, about to take a bite when Riku stopped him.  
  
"Don't you- want to share this?" Sora looked as if he were about to cry.  
  
"Of course I do. Let's just make it a bit more interesting though. You know how at weddings, they make the bride and groom share cake, and feed each other?" A smile was unfolding on his pale lips.  
  
"Mmmmm, good idea Riku." Leave it to Riku to come up with something totally and completely different.  
  
"This can be like our wedding. Since we probably won't have a regular one, I don't think the same sex couples are allowed to be married in public here. But, one day, we will." Riku took his piece of paopu and held it close to Sora's mouth. The younger boy opened obediently and allowed the soft fruit to be gently slid inside his mouth. It tasted sweet, and had a strong taste of Riku along with it.  
  
"Feel anything?" Riku asked as Sora also, pushed the other half of paopu into the boys mouth with ease, as he felt the boy lap at his fingers with his velvet-like tongue.  
  
"I can feel you. Like, inside of me." Sora replied, letting Riku pull his finger from his mouth. "Love you, Riku."  
  
"I love you too, Sora." Riku held Sora's hand to his heart, and kissed him lightly on the shoulder blade. Sora came closer, and hugged the boy, wrapping his slender arms around the boy's bare back.  
  
Slowly, Riku trailed his hand down Sora's back and slipped his hand towards the front of the other boy's jeans. He carefully started to yank the zipper downwards as he stared at Sora's expression.  
  
The brunette grinned but suddenly stopped and placed his hand on top of the older boys. "Wait. You wanted to tell me something earlier. I'm all eyes and ears now, so tell me." Riku sighed and took Sora's hands in his, lacing their fingers together.  
  
"Well, when two people love each other- uh, we love each other, right?" Sora laughed, but Riku was being dead serious.  
  
"Of course we love each other! Go on." Sora smiled and tried to stop laughing. Riku had told him countless times about how much he had loved him, and Sora knew that he himself loved Riku with all his heart.  
  
"Well, a lot of people express their emotions in a more- uh, well, a more, uh, intimate way. I know that we usually cuddle, kiss, the whole nine yards. But, well. I love you so much, Sora. I love you so much that I want to show you how much I can love you." Seeing the look on Sora's face made Riku stop and think for a moment about what he should say next. "Well, I uh just wanna um, say that well- Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"  
  
Sora frowned for a moment and broke hands with Riku. "I'm such an idiot. There's no way Sora would ever want to do something like that with me. What was I thinking?" Riku kept his thoughts to himself but almost broke into tears as he saw Sora's face twisted into that frown.  
  
That boy never frowned. He was a happy and carefree as they come. Which was partly why Riku was so disturbed.  
  
Sora brought Riku's pale hand up to caress his cheek. He started to smile once more and look into Riku's eyes with a hungry look.  
  
"Sora? You don't have to do this you know. If your only wanting to please me- then please don't. I want whatever is best for you." The silver haired boy became even more shocked by the other's sudden actions.  
  
"But I want to, Riku." The boy was seriously turning Riku on, making the bulge in his pants become more aroused. Sora then unbuckled his belt, and his already unzipped pants fell to the ground. This left our dear Sora in nothing but a pair of boxers.  
  
Riku smiled seductively and took the time to also undo his pants, letting them fall to the ground such as the manner that Sora's did. The brunette kicked the articles of clothing out of their way and sat on the ground.  
  
"So, you wanna be on top?" He smiled, already knowing the answer. Of course Riku would want to be on the top, he was the dominant (seme) one here, always trying to best Sora.  
  
"Do you need me to answer that for you?" Riku climbed up onto Sora's bare stomach, careful not to crush his bones for being heavier than the younger boy. He had made up his mind to just take things slowly for Sora. He didn't want to hurt the poor boy.  
  
Riku lightly placed chaste kissed along Sora's chest in a hurried motion. Just letting Riku pleasure him, Sora thrusted up into Riku's mid-section, erupting in a moan following from the older boys mouth.  
  
"Rikkkkkkuuuuuuuuuu!" Sora cried out in anticipation as when the other had now trailed his tongue along his neck, down a nipple, and over his bellybutton. "Don't stop there!" He cried out before Riku slipped his fingers under the elastic waistband of Sora's boxers.  
  
Sora reached up to place a kiss on Riku's lips, lapping at them before Riku finally allowed his tongue entry. During the kiss, Riku took the time to finally part Sora from his boxers- making him now completely nude.  
  
The boy on the bottom broke from the kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva between his and Riku's mouths. He quickly wiped it away, letting Riku fall over next to him and stare at his naked body.  
  
"Gods, Sora. Your so beautiful." He let his finger trail along Sora's hip and down the side of his leg, making Sora go ticklish.  
  
The boy reacted by rolling over onto Riku, pressing his lips onto his stomach and trying to reach over and pull off the boys boxers as well. "Mmmmm, Riku!" Sora cried out automatically from having felt Riku give his erection a light squeeze. He looked up into the aqua colored eyes of his lover, only to see the love that was filled inside of them peeking out at him. Staring at him, making him feel blind with love.  
  
"Riku." He hummed his name and cuddled closely. He huddled himself close to Riku's now naked body, pressing their erections together in a blissful feeling. "Can we just, rest for now?" A soft yawn escaped the younger boys mouth as he held onto Riku, not caring that the two were still outside- naked.  
  
"Of course we can." Riku chuckled and pressed his lover even closer to him. Now that their destiny's were entwined, he wasn't ever letting Sora go again ever.  
  
As for after they rested, the rest of the night played out perfectly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Sucky rhymes! I made them up so don't hate him cuz they suck! Anyways- limey enough? It was my first so its supposed to suck! Anyways- uh, I know Im horrible I used to update so frequently and this took too long to get out! Well, uh... reviews? Told you it would be a tad longer than usual! Anyways- uh, the paopu thing was sappy but I needed it in there. This fic wont last much longer! 


	17. Ambushed!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts- I seriously doubt anyone really thought that I did! Anyways, so no, I don't own it- check with Disney and Squaresoft on that one!  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, just to be on the safe side- I upped the rating to "R". I really am sorry for not keeping it PG13- or that was a pretty pathetic little Lime. Hm, dunno- it's not R material, but not PG13 either I think. Well, I'm not sure. Sorry for not updating sooner. School has been horrible lately. But now- it's my spring break!!! Yeah! Anyways this means I'll be getting chapters plunked (Ok plunked? Don't ask!) out more frequently- like I used to. Okay, next chapter! Onwards! Oh and thanks for all the sweet reviews! Especially the review from Spoony Spoonicus! Hmm I might end it soon- but not as soon as I was planning on. And, another thing- you'll just have to imagine what Riku and Sora did. *Cough, cough.* During their "play" time. I seriously suck at all lemons and limes and unless someone writes one for me (no I'm not asking, but if anyone would like to then tell me because you can) would be the only way that there would be a lemon for that. Anyways, I need to shut up now!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 17: Ambushed!  
  
Sora awoke, huddled up alongside Riku. The other boy was still sleeping very peacefully. He looked like an angel- Sora's angel. With all his beautiful silver hair framing his pale face perfectly. Sora felt as if he found a dictionary and looked up the word beauty- Riku's name would be listed.  
  
The boy was exhaling softly, his chest heaving up and down in steady motions as Sora gently took his fingertips and brushed the silvery bangs out of his loves face. Riku stirred and smiled in his sleep. Then, he finally and slowly opened one of his aqua eyes and stared up into Sora's face. He then caressed Sora's soft cheek with his thumb, over and over again as Sora purred and leaned back down onto him.  
  
Both were still nude from last nights events and a sticky, white substance was surrounding them as Sora rolled off of Riku and back onto the dirt ground. It was cold, really cold as Sora looked longingly over towards his nice, warm, cozy boxers just waiting for him to stick his rear end inside of. Oh how Sora wanted to be safe and warm inside those things.  
  
But, deciding that Riku was probably a bit warmer- and snugglier; (Author's Note: Sugglier isn't a word! Too bad!) so Sora crawled up to Riku, holding his slender frame in a tight grasp.  
  
"Sora" The older boy breathed into his neck, giving off a tickling sensation.  
  
"Hm, Riku?" Sora asked sitting upright and crossing his arms over his stomach. Riku sat up as well as leaned onto Sora, wrapping his slender arms around Sora's neck. The brunette somehow found his fingers twisting the strands of hair around.  
  
"Do you think our parents are worried about us?" Riku dug his nails into Sora's back and snuggled closer to Sora- if that was at all possible. They were about as close as two people could get at the moment.  
  
"Well, I really don't care if they are." The oldest boy traced circles on the others back with his fingernails and closed his aqua colored eyes once more. "But, I don't really want to worry my mom. So, I think we should probably go now."  
  
Sora stood up, still nude. He picked up Riku's pair of boxers and slid them on over his narrow hips as he threw the other boy his own pair.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Riku said, trying to fake his enthusiasm about it. The boy really didn't want to leave right now. He really just wished that he and Sora could lie there forever, without anyone to bother them. The rest of the world could go to hell right now. The taller boy did the same as his lover, pulling up the boxers- but getting a throbbing sensation in his lower section because these were "Sora's" boxers after all. Not his.  
  
Somehow our little bright Sora caught on. "Oh come on! I promise that when we get back, I'll play with you, my pretty!" Riku's face scrunched up into a mixture of frowning and being confused, before finally bursting into a smile and grabbing Sora; pulling the boy towards his chest.  
  
"Damnit you're so cute and innocent! What have I done to your pure little mind?" The silver haired boy chuckled into the tan skin.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean- little mind?" Sora kissed the taller boy quickly and smiled.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Riku smirked, not wanting Sora to become upset with him or anything. "Fine, let's go. But only on one condition!" He bit his bottom lip, hoping against hope that Sora wouldn't reject him or anything.  
  
"What's that?" The brunette asked as he gathered boys shorts, pulling on Riku's pair. Of course this meant that he wanted Riku to wear his. Knowing Riku, whatever he wanted to do was probably something totally random.  
  
Riku grabbed the baggy jeans from Sora and slid them on quickly before going on. "If I can carry you back to your house." He looked down, not wanting Sora to see the rising blush upon his face.  
  
Without answering, or warning for that matter, Sora jumped into the older boys arms and got comfy as he snuggled around in Riku's grasp. Sora had almost made Riku lose his balance when he had jumped into his arms, almost. Riku actually did have nice coordination so he just wobbled a bit- not wanting to drop Sora and hurt his little angel.  
  
While walking back with Sora in his arms, Riku tripped from some stupid stick poking out of the ground and dropped Sora. To make matters even worse, poor Riku fell right smack on top of Sora; almost crushing the poor boy.  
  
"Ouch!" Sora stifled, pushing Riku off of him.  
  
"Sora! I'm so sorry!" Riku cried out to the boy, tears filling his eyes. He tried to pick up Sora once again, but he didn't prevail at that task. Riku only got more whimpers from the boy. "Sora! Just let me help you! You can't get back in this condition!" Riku tried once again to pick Sora up off of the ground- failing once more.  
  
"I can get up myself." Sora winced as the pain shot through his leg. Finally managing to stand up straight, our dear little Sora hobbled back towards his house. Riku kept a close eye on the boy, making sure that leg wouldn't give him any trouble.  
  
When the two finally reached Sora's house Riku was still upset about Sora's leg hurting him.  
  
"Could I come in with you?" The silver haired boy tentatively asked, peeking his head in Sora's front door at the boy on the other side. Sora stood in the doorway, his leg swollen and red. He shook his head.  
  
"I just want to be alone for a little while. Is that okay?" Riku nodded quietly and turned around. He wanted to just go home and kill himself. Sora was obviously angry with him or something. Wow, already they had shared a paopu and now- things were going downhill.  
  
"Riku, I'm not mad at you. I just want to stay home for awhile. I love you." Sora blew Riku a kiss which Riku caught and pretended to shove it into his pocket.  
  
"I'll save that for later." He smiled at his love. Sora beamed right back at him, his lips radiating with that gorgeous smile of his.  
  
"I'll come over later. I promise." And with that, Sora shut the door quietly, leaving Riku all alone on his front porch steps. The boy walked into the kitchen and pulled out a first aid kit, located in one of the kitchen cabinets. He took out the bandages and medical cream, smothering his leg with it to ease the stinging sensation.  
  
Sora walked back into the living room, first aid kit in hand, and laid down on the sofa as he wrapped his leg in the soft material. The boy put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes thinking about Riku and hoping for dreams of Riku as well.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Riku turned to leave. He was heading to go back home to wait for Sora there. He got about seven steps away from Sora's house before bumping into someone. Kairi.  
  
"Oh god. What does she want from me now?" Riku thought as his mind flashed to different ideas how he could take care of this situation easily. Beat the living hell out of Kairi. Beat the living hell out of Kairi. Or, beat the living hell out of Kairi. "Either way, it would solve my pest problem." The boy was still in deep thought about what in gods name this girl could possibly want from him now.  
  
"Kairi, what do you want from me?" Riku asked looking at her with menacing eyes and a cold stare.  
  
"Jeeze, Riku. You're so harsh. All I want to do is talk with you. Like old times, you know?" She gave him her sweetest smile and placed her hands behind her back trying to look innocent and cute. She motioned for him to follow her and started walking towards the old Malone cabin on the opposite side of Sora's house.  
  
"We never talked during the old times. Look Kairi, whatever you're trying to do, it isn't going to work." The girl sat down on an old beat up wooden log, Riku stood; arms crossed over his chest looking ready to kill.  
  
"Of course we did, you silly! You, Sora, and I were all best friends! How could you forget that?" She patted the spot next to her, trying desperately to get Riku to come and sit next to her. "Look, I know I acted a little bit mean to you and Sora. It's okay. You two make each other so happy!" Kairi smiled at Riku and stood up, looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm okay with your relationship now."  
  
"A little mean? Jeeze, Kairi! You acted like a total bitch! And then, you went off with Wakka and caused him to become against me and Sora! Oh yes Kairi, you were only a little bit mean." He tried covering up his still bare chest, as he noticed Kairi staring at him there.  
  
She opened her mouth as if to say something back. Kairi had never once cussed or said something mean. She was always one to correct Riku and Sora's potty mouth whenever they said something she didn't approve of. "Riku! I didn't do anything like that! You have to believe me!"  
  
"Somehow, I don't know whether it's that I don't want to believe you, or if I just can't. But, I don't. I know you all too well, Kairi. You're a liar and a very conniving girl. I'm not going to trust you." Riku sounded so cruel, as Kairi cringed. She always thought highly of herself. Like the girl next door that every boy wanted to date. Yes, Kairi always thought of herself as just plain perfect.  
  
"Fine! Don't trust me! But, I want to show you something!" Kairi smirked and stood tall. Knowing that Riku would never hurt a girl- no matter how much he thought about it or said he would, she knew Riku wouldn't deliberately hurt her in any way. God, now was her time for revenge.  
  
"What?" There was malice dripping from his reply. "This better be worth seeing, Kairi."  
  
"Oh, trust me, Riku! It will be!" She led him into the old cabin and towards a door. "Now, don't be afraid! But there's something in there I want to show you! It's a surprise! Now, don't peek or anything!" She shoved poor Riku right in front of the door.  
  
Kairi opened it up slowly. "Hey, Kairi! I don't see any- OW!" He was shoved hard in the back and was locked up in the closet. Riku beat on the door- surprisingly, it was still hard and solid from being here so long. There was no use. Riku would have to wait until someone found him there.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Riku! But, I need to do this!" Kairi shouted. "Maybe I'll come back for you later." And with that, Kairi left Riku to rot in the closet thingy.  
  
She was headed for Sora's. She still wanted him. She still loved him. And the carving in the secret spot would prove that. Kairi rolled her skirt up a bit more and sucked her stomach in. Sora was sure to forget all about stupid old Riku when he saw her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Lately, I'm becoming an extremely big Selphie/Tidus fan so right now, here's a Selphie/Tidus moment!)  
  
Selphie was sitting along the branch of the paopu tree, staring out into the ocean. She was now sixteen years old. Hard to imagine really. Selphie could still remember all the times when she and Wakka, Tidus, Kairi, Riku, and Sora were all little children and just had fun- not caring about relationships or anything.  
  
The girl stretched out along the branch, letting her legs dangle off the side and her head rest on her arms in a calming position. The brunette girl looked up into the tree, at all the romantic little fruits hanging there. She wanted to share one with Tidus someday.  
  
Footsteps were heard as someone was approaching her. The girl sat upright once again and looked at the person coming towards her. She smiled. It was Tidus. He jumped gracefully next to her and slung an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Selphie leaned her head on his shoulder. God, how he had changed. Tidus was now seventeen and sooooo completely different from his boyhood form. He was like Riku now, with muscles and very light blonde hair. He was much taller and even so through his manly like form, Tidus was so gentle towards Selphie.  
  
She had changed as well. So had everyone. But really, only Selphie and Tidus had changed the most. The brunette girl now had shorter and "flippier" hair. It was cute, like herself. Her orb-like green eyes would sparkle with her trade-mark smile. Selphie was still the cute little girl she always was inside. Only now, much more like a woman. Once the little anorexic girl, Selphie had the shape of a model. God, even Kairi was jealous of everything this girl now was.  
  
Tidus took a moment to look at his girlfriend. He noticed the changes in her too. Gods, she was so pretty to him. The prettiest girl he had ever known. Sure, back when he had that mission to take care of to help saving a world named Spira, he had developed a romantic interest with a girl named Yuna. But, Selphie, she was so much better than any old Yuna. It was really Sora who was supposed to go on that mission, but he was generous and let Tidus have some of the action for a change.  
  
"I love you, Selphie." He smiled as she placed a hand on his chest and closed her beautiful green eyes shut.  
  
"Love you too, Tidus." His soft hand caressed her back. Selphie breathed lightly, almost falling asleep on Tidus at that moment.  
  
"Wake up. I wanna show you something." The girl opened her eyes back up and stared up at her boyfriend. He pointed out towards the ocean. "Would you ever want to go to other worlds like I did that one time? I'd take you there." She smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I'd love to. But, I'm tired now. I just want to be with you right now." She laid down again on his chest, breathing lightly against his weather- beaten shirt. Tidus smiled and nuzzled her head, kissing her lightly on the top of her hair.  
  
"Nighty night my beautiful." Tidus muttered and leaned his head on Selphie's. He closed his eyes as well and held the younger girl there by his side for the rest of the morning.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kairi knocked on Sora's door repeatedly. Finally, after about ten minutes he came to the door to answer. She noticed the bandage around his left leg and gasped. "Oh, Sora! Are you hurt?" He rolled his eyes and ignored her question. This was Kairi- why would she all of a sudden start worrying about him?  
  
"No, Kairi. I'm not hurt. You see, I just felt like putting this on because I was bored." Sora pointed to his leg and didn't look at Kairi. Jeeze, after being a total bitch to him and Riku, (not to mention Tidus and Selphie) he wasn't just going to act as if nothing had happened between them.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Did Riku hurt you? Here, just let me help you, Sora!" She tried getting Sora to sit down on the sofa again. But he just stood there, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping impatiently. She sighed. It wasn't going to be easy to try and pull him away from Riku.  
  
"Kairi! That's none of your business! Now, what do you want from me!?" Sora was almost about to kill her at the moment.  
  
"Sora! I just want to spend some time with you! I mean, we never hang out anymore! Riku hogs you from me! I just want to talk to you. You never seem to want to see or talk to me anymore. And it upsets me so!" She put on an innocent looking face and touched Sora's arm gently. He shivered, much to her delight.  
  
"Look, I'm leaving to go to Riku's. Got me? Now, leave me alone, Kairi!" He walked past her, hearing her yelling at him. Then, she eventually grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Sora! Don't! Riku- re, he... uh, isn't home right now!" She had to make up some lame excuse fast. Actually, Kairi was feeling almost guilty about ambushing Riku and doing this to Sora. Was it really the right thing to do to her friends?  
  
"But they aren't my friends anymore!" Kairi yelled at herself. "They left you for each other! To be gay with each other! You had Sora! And Riku took him away from you! He loved you to death! And now he hates you! It's all that gay ass Riku's fault! You hear me, Kairi? All his fault!  
  
"Kairi, what are you talking about?" Sora turned around to ask the girl. "Just let me go to Riku's house. Jeeze." And Sora left the house with Kairi still in it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Selphie?" Tidus yawned and saw that his sweet little girlfriend was still resting against his chest. He sat upright, bringing Selphie with him and pulled her completely into his lap, letting her just rest until she wanted to wake up.  
  
"Hm, Tidus?" Selphie dug her nails into his shirt and looked up into his shocking blue eyes. She too gave a yawn and managed to slide off of the paopu tree. The girl stretched, much to Tidus' delight as his eyes widened at the girls movements.  
  
"Where do you think everyone went today?" He asked her as he noticed her stretching some more. Tidus tried not to look when he noticed Selphie's denim skirt riding up her left thigh.  
  
"Well," she stopped stretching and stood there as Tidus hopped off the tree and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't know where Wakka went. Kairi was staying home- or so that's what I thought. Sora and Riku, I'm not sure about them. Actually, I haven't seen those two in forever. Where do you think they could have gone?"  
  
"I dunno. Oh wait, Selph!" Tidus smacked his forehead playfully.  
  
"What is it?" Selphie inquired holding on to Tidus' strong arms.  
  
"I left something back in that place we used to hang out. You know, the old Malone cabin? Come on, I need to get it quick. It'll only take a second." The blonde boy ran off, Selphie following behind him in a hurried run; trying desperately to catch up with the boy.  
  
Finally, only minutes later the two reached the old Malone cabin. "Stay, Selphie, I'll be back out in a minute." He patted her on the head.  
  
"What am I to you, a dog?" She stuck her tongue out and pretended to pant.  
  
"No, you're my girlfriend. The only one I love." Tidus ruffled her hair playfully before heading back up the creaky steps and through the cracking wood door. It squeaked as he opened it carefully. The blonde threw back one more glance at Selphie and blew a kiss to her.  
  
There was something weird about it all. There was someone beating on that old stubborn door where he had hid that present for Selphie. Someone was in there!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: SUCKY CHAPTER! Lol well I'm finally getting FF8! And I am extremely excited! I also intend on getting the 10th one as well! Hmmm, I think after I'm through with this, I'll do a one-shot Tidus/Selphie. I'm starting to get obsessed with that pairing. Stupid Yuna! She ruins everything! Of course, I couldn't make Tidus be from Spira, so that part was kinda messed up! Anyways reviews please? *Flashes eyelashes.* ^_^ 


	18. Untitled

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only this fan fiction that I came up with. So please don't sue me! You would gain nothing anyways!  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: OH MY GOD. Jesus Christ! I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry you guys! I guess it's because I'm sort of out of Kingdom Hearts now- I like Yami No Matsuei and Gravitation more. *hides* don't kill me! I'll finish this anyways! Just may take me longer to update... hehehe.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parting Of The Ways  
  
Chapter 18: Untitled  
  
"Selphie! Tidus! You'd better open this damn door right this instant!" A husky voice echoed from the inside the closet, followed by other loud noises coming from inside. Selphie inched over towards the door, followed by Tidus who was trying to hide behind her. This must have been a difficult task for him though because he was much larger than the very petite Selphie was.  
  
"Oh, Tidus. Come on- it's not like whoever in there is going to kill us or something." She looked nervously behind her at her boyfriend. "Right?" When she didn't get the response she was looking for, like a nod of his head or a smile, Selphie turned back to face the door. Whoever was in there had shut up for the moment. She placed her hand on the doorknob and noticing that it was locked, jiggled the handle a bit before it finally let loose. Being so rusty, the whole doorknob fell off, leaving a little hole. Before she could put her hand through it and open the door, Selphie was knocked over by whoever was in there.  
  
As soon as that damn doorknob had come off, Riku had just shoved with all his might and pushed the thing right over on top of Selphie.  
  
"Selphie!" Tidus ran over and pushed the door off of her. "Riku?" He added, puzzled because who would have locked Riku in there? Of course Riku wouldn't lock himself in there- that would be something that people would expect Sora to do actually.  
  
"What happened to you?" Selphie was now standing up, bits of dust still on her skirt from the door.  
  
"Kairi is what happened to me." Riku shook his silver head, dust flying everywhere from it. "She locked me in there so she could spend time with Sora I guess. Oh, and Tidus- looks like you have something in here for Sel- " He was cut off by Tidus who was waving his hands around his facing and shaking his head, while still standing behind Selphie. He had wanted that to be a surprise, but with Riku absently blurting that out, that wish just wouldn't probably happen. "Ok well here." Riku handed Tidus a box, wrapped in silver paper. "Okay well, I just want to go back home, maybe talk to Kairi about this or something. I'll see you later."  
  
Riku headed out the door, leaving Tidus and Selphie still in the old house. He had slammed it pretty hard, and that door fell off of its hinge too. Someone needed to do something about this house; it literally was a hazardous place.  
  
"He's pissed." Tidus blankly stated, staring at Selphie with no expression in his eyes or voice." She had been giggling from how strong Riku was, being able to break both of those doors.  
  
"Yeah, sure is. And a pissed off Riku isn't a good thing. No telling what he's gonna do to Kairi." She smiled, knowing it was mean to think of Riku killing Kairi. Selphie was planning on talking to Kairi anyways and hopefully being able to be her friend once again.  
  
"Oh, Selphie, here's the thing I wanted to get from here anyways." Tidus handed her the wrapped up box. Before he knew anything else, silver paper was flying in every direction.  
  
(Tidus: Note to self: Never spend Christmas with Selphie.)  
  
"Selphie! Calm down! Jeeze." Selphie gasped at the present.  
  
"Ohhh but it's soooo pretty!" Her green eyes grew about twice the size that they used to be and glistened with happiness. She lifted the bracelet out of the box before hugging Tidus. "But come on, I want to see what Riku's going to do to Kairi!" She bounced out of the house, followed by a tired Tidus. Spending the day with Selphie sure could tire someone out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Riku walked down the path at a hurried pace, wanting to get home and take a shower and change as soon as possible. His cargo shorts were dark blue, but now looked completely white from dust in that closet he had been stuck in. His shirt was partially ripped, and hair was matted with some sticky substance that he had bumped into on accident on one of the shelves.  
  
Right as he placed his hand on the doorknob, a whistle echoed from inside his house. Riku squinted and peered through the window on the side of the door. "Sora! What are you doing in my house?" He crossed arms over his chest.  
  
Sora was ignoring what Riku had just asked him and went on. "Why Riku! You're so incredibly hot looking that way!" He opened the door and dragged Riku inside. But still, if we're going to make out, I don't really want to get sticky or anything. So go take a shower." The brunette boy pushed him halfway up the stairs before Riku grasped the railing himself and walked up the rest of the way.  
  
The thing that had just dazzled Riku the most was Sora didn't ask where he had been. Jeeze, if Sora had walked in looking like he had, Riku sure would have been hammering him with the question, "Where the hell have you been?!"  
  
Disregarding that, Riku walked into his bathroom and managed to get his shorts off, but getting the shirt off was becoming a problem for him. It wouldn't slide over his hips, nor would it come off by means of his head either. Now he was in a fix. Riku didn't want to ask for Sora's help, but he didn't want the shirt to be stuck on him forever.  
  
20 Minutes Later  
  
"SORA!" Riku called down the stairs, hoping that Sora was waiting for him still. "I need your help." Riku asked quietly, hoping that Sora wouldn't get it in his pretty little head that Riku needed his help on anything. Riku wanted to be the one to help Sora, not the other way around.  
  
"Yeah, Riku?" Sora called back up the stairs, letting his dark blue eyes wander to the door of the bathroom before Riku popped his head out.  
  
"I need your help." Riku whined, still struggling with the shirt.  
  
"You need my help? My help? My help? My help!!!" Sora was obviously a bit excited by the idea of Riku needing his help. He ran up the stairs, pouncing on Riku. "What'd you need, Riku?" Sora closed his eyes and leaned his head on Riku's chest.  
  
"Well, my shirt is kinda stuck. Could you help me take it off?" Riku pointed his finger at the rip in his shirt.  
  
"Why don't you just rip it off?" Sora stared cutely at Riku with an expression on his face as if to say:  
  
You idiot, even I could figure that out.  
  
And just as Riku suspected Sora blurted out those words. "Riku, you idiot! Even I could figure that one out! Jeeze, and you thought I was stupid?" He pouted before attacking the shirt and trying to tickle Riku at the same time.  
  
"You're so predictable." Riku ignored the comment made by his lover and instead reached out to touch Sora's lips with his fingertips. He let his finger roam across Sora's pearly pink lips before letting his own lips meet Sora's in a gentle, sweet kiss. While kissing Sora, the brunette was still trying to take off Riku's shirt.  
  
Who knew that Sora could multi-task?  
  
Right when Riku broke from the long kiss, Sora had finally finished ripping apart what was left of the other boy's shirt. "There ya go!" He smiled with his reply, much like a little boy would have done. But Sora was so much like a little boy, and he was so adorable like a little boy.  
  
Before Riku had stood up, Sora had jumped up and piled three towels on his head. "Hurry up, Riku! I wanna do something with you today!" Sora pouted cutely and stuck his lower lip out. "Because I was really bored, and you know how it is when you're bored. Cause you have nothing to do and no one to talk to or anything so you end up doing nothing because you're bored and have nothing to do or no one to talk to!"  
  
Riku rolled his eyes at his Sora. The boy was just too cute and childish for words at times. "I'll go as fast as I can." Sora was still pouting so Riku added, "I promise." Sora got a grin on his face the size of Texas at that moment.  
  
"What?" Riku was desperately wanting to know now whatever the hell it was that Sora was thinking. It was odd how cute and innocent Sora could be, then how kinky and sexual he could be at other times. But that was a rare thing, and Riku wanted to keep his cutie little Sora for as long as he could.  
  
Sora laughed for a moment before answering the question. Eventually, his laughing became out of control and he fell over backwards, landing on the hard and cold bathroom tile. Riku peered over Sora's scrunched up knees to see that the boy had his eyes tightly closed and was laughing hysterically.  
  
He asked again the same question that he had earlier. "What?!" Seeing that Sora was still laughing, and probably not intending to answer anytime soon, Riku asked once more. Only this time- he intended on asking his Sora a little less nicely than the one-liner known as, "what."  
  
"Sora!! What is so funny!?" Riku asked his boyfriend, who was still in hysterics.  
  
"Well, never mind. I might tell you later. Just hurry up and get dressed so I can have my way with you later on!" Sora smiled, and stopped his ridiculous laughing fit before sitting back upright on the floor, next to Riku. He stole a light kiss from the silver haired boy, before heading out the bathroom door, making sure he left it open.  
  
"Sora! You may look innocent and cute, but you're really just a big pervert!" Riku shut the door on Sora's face while chuckling lightly to himself. He stripped his still dusty pants off and carelessly threw them over in the corner of the room.  
  
Admiring his slim figure in the mirror, Riku ran his hands through his hair once more and shook the silver mess. Dust flew all over the mirror and all over the floor as well. The tile in the bathroom was jet black, making it very noticeable.  
  
Since Riku was the perfectionist that he was, he groaned, knowing that he would have to clean this crap up.  
  
"I'll take a shower first." Riku pulled the white shower curtain back and stepped into the white base. The silver haired boy placed his pale hand upon the faucet and turned it to the left, indicating hot.  
  
There was nothing like a hot bath to sooth him at the moment. For what troubles would come ahead, with him confronting Kairi. Riku was so nauseated by the thought of him talking to Kairi about it. Maybe she would understand after all though.  
  
Maybe she would. Maybe she wouldn't.  
  
You never know with Kairi.  
  
She's a walking question mark.  
  
"Riiiiiiiku!" Riku heard a shrill voice right outside the shower. No doubt this was Sora. Jeeze, Sora just happens to walk right in on poor Riku while he's trying to take a shower after an extremely harsh and brain washing day.  
  
"What is it?" Riku called out, trying to breathe through all of the steam that was surrounding his pretty face. "Sora, do you need something?"  
  
"No, I just came in to check on you!" He giggled in-between words. No doubt that Sora did have something up his sleeve. Only Riku was kind of afraid as to what that something actually was.  
  
"Well, I'm fine!" Riku laughed to himself. "Look, I'm just taking a shower, I'll be out in a minute." The boy stated casually as he continued to lather shampoo into his silver tresses.  
  
Sora laughed some more and left the room, shutting the door quietly being him.  
  
"Jeeze, either Sora really wants to see me naked, or he wants something from me besides myself." Riku mumbled to himself, swallowing mouthfuls of the deadly steam that was still currently surrounding him.  
  
But he's never hard up for money or anything.  
  
What the hell could be wrong with him?  
  
Why was he smiling and giggling all the time before I was taking my shower?  
  
And what in gods name did he take from the bathroom when he came in? Nothing of importance was in here.  
  
Riku finished rinsing out all of the shampoo out of his hair and turned the water off. By this time it had gotten actually pretty cold, since it was taking him so damned long to shower. Really, Riku was actually quite modest about his body- no matter how perfect or well worked it possibly was. And walking out completely naked in front of Sora wouldn't exactly make this phobia any better. Even Sora knew of Riku's fear of his body being shown. This was one of the many reasons why he stuck to pants so often, even in the heat that the beach endured.  
  
The water dripped a couple of times, splashing to the white washing basin before finally stopping altogether. Riku stepped out of the shower and reached over for a towel. Before calling for Sora's help, he had gone into his mother's bathroom and pulled out two fluffy white towels.  
  
"Huh?" Riku question himself, while taking notice that the towels had disappeared from where he had placed them just about a half an hour ago. "I thought I put them right there." Riku got a confused look on his face before finally realized what the hell had just now happened.  
  
Paniking, he turned around to see if his pile of clothes were still there.  
  
There was nothing. Nothing lying on the floor. Nothing he could use as a coverup.  
  
Sora had taken his clothes. The little bastard! Riku cursed quietly. Sora would pay for this, maybe he wouldn't let him sleep over anymore. Nah, Riku probably wouldn't be able to handle that either.  
  
Or, the occasional ass-whiping routine. Hmm. Riku had made it up in his mind though that Sora was going to suffer one way or another for this.  
  
"SORA! Give me back my clothes!" Riku called down the stairs. This was completely embarrassing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: This is shorter than usual, and I have no idea where to end this. Jeeze, oh well I might just end it at the next chapter with some sappy one liner for the ending. Anyways please review- even though I'm not really into this story, I still would like the reviews. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update faster next time. 


	19. The Ending Of A Fic, The Begining Of A R...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, check with Squaresoft and Disney on that one.  
  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
  
Author's Note: This is the last chapter! I warn you, bad ending, and it's left off abruptly. Well, another thing. I will delete this soon after I post this last chapter. If you want to keep this, you can copy and paste all the chapters or email you and I'll send you back the full thing. Sorry, but I'll rewrite a new Kingdom Hearts fic. that won't be so cliché and will have better plot. But.. actually, I might keep it. I might. Okay well here's the last chapter! I'll try to make this extra longer for you guys! I usually only write about 6 pages, this time, I'm aiming for 10!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
The Ending Of A Fic, The Beginning Of A Romance  
  
Riku awoke from his sleeping state, finding himself lying next to a certain brunette boy, who was at the moment, curled up soundly next to his side. Peering over his face, Riku found himself blowing cool air from his pale lips into the smaller boys face, emitting a smile from Sora. Sora cracked open one crystal blue eye, and stared into the distant aqua eyes of his lover. The silver haired boy kissed Sora's cheek bone, after the occasional stretches and whatnot before moving off of the flustered and scattered sheets on the bed and out of the room.  
  
"Riku?" The soft voice drifted from Sora's mouth. The other boy turned, looking behind him at the small boy still lying in the bed, the pale blue sheets were crumpled at his side, and his right leg was hanging half way off of the bed. Absolutely gorgeous. That was only one of the words that truly described just how perfect Sora was. From the light brown tips of his spiky hair, to the adorable pouty face that the younger boy would occasionally showcase, all in all, Riku found him perfectly gorgeous.  
  
"Hm?" Came the response, in a mono-tone voice. All Riku really wanted to do at the4 moment was to go downstairs and help Kairi and Selphie fix up a party he was planning for Sora. It had been exactly a year ago since they had been together and Riku and Sora had also managed to gain their friends back, even though it wasn't an easy task to have Kairi accept their relationship.  
  
Since that fateful and very eventful year ago, Selphie and Tidus were still dating each other. It was a shame though, because neither Wakka nor Kairi had managed to find love from any other person on Destiny Islands since Riku and Sora had become a couple. And it was extremely unlikely that either one of them would want to date the other. Their relationship would be two people with completely different personalities. The situation would have been- Wakka, with his manly rough edges, and Kairi, with her "preppy" girl issues. She needed only Selphie to confront on those matters.  
  
It had been almost a complete hour ago since Riku had placed the little clear pills inside Sora's lemonade. It had been just enough time for the girls to come over and make any last minute party preparations. Riku had just wanted to get Sora sleepy for a little while, so he didn't feel all that bad about drugging Sora. As long as the younger boy didn't find out, his naughty conscience would stay clear.  
  
But, being letting the inner child in him come out once again, Sora had wanted Riku to stick with him, and to also read him a bedtime story. How cute. And being the nice kind of guy Riku was, he had stayed with Sora and just babbled on about some times when they were younger, and about all the adventures they would take on. About halfway through his last tale of their childhood, Sora had shut his icy blue eyes, and had let himself drift off to sleep.  
  
But instead of going downstairs to work on Sora's party, Riku had instead stayed with his younger lover and went to sleep with him. This was because he had tired of watching his peaceful lover sleep- no matter how relaxing it could get to watch Sora sleep. And that's how their day had been, uneventful and filled with just sleeping.  
  
"Stay with me. Please?" Well he said please.. And it wasn't easy to deny Sora something when he was cute and used the word, "please." Riku rolled his eyes, before once again smiling and sitting down next to Sora on the bed, letting his hand fall from the brass doorknob, to flatly by his side once again. Riku brushed the brown spikes from his forehead, and held the very tiny and slender frame against his chest dearly.  
  
How can he still be awake? I drugged him only an hour ago. The bottle says that these stupid pills work for eight hours at tops on the average person. Heh, well, I guess Sora isn't average after all.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Sora? You're looking kind of tired. Here, drink this." And with that, Riku handed Sora a glass of lemonade. But this was no ordinary glass of water. Riku had slipped sleeping pills in it, just before handing over the concoction to the younger boy. "Drink up!" Riku found his lips curving into a somewhat evil smile as he watched Sora gulping down the lemonade.  
  
"Thanks, I was really ti." His eyelids fluttered a bit, before they finally drooped down completely; leaving Riku with a sleeping Sora. Well, at least his plan had worked. And the bottle says also that all people who use this stuff, aren't supposed to remember falling asleep. It was the perfect thing for drugging people.  
  
The silver haired boy lifted the tiny figure of his sleeping Sora in his strong arms and carried him up the stairs, and into his bedroom. "Jeeze, you've gained weight, oh little one." Riku mumbled before placing his face in his hands and watched Sora sleep peacefully underneath the covers.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Riku smiled evilly. He had always wanted to try drugging Sora- just to see if it would actually work. The boy was constantly, "go-go-go," that while he was awake, Riku had started to wonder if a sleeping pill would work on him or not. Apparently, it took a very strong pill to just knock him out for an hour.  
  
Sora reached up to touch Riku's face. "Nighty night." Sora said, before finally konking out for good. It wasn't even night. It was really only 3:26. Oh well. Riku sighed and gently laid Sora back down on the bed, before he finally crept out of the room and shut the door behind him, trying to not make a noise. Well, maybe the pill was just working in certain increments of time. Such, maybe as, Sora would wake up every other hour or so, but after a couple of minutes he would fall back asleep. It was all very confusing to him at the moment, as Riku rubbed his temple, trying to shake the headache that was forming inside his skull away.  
  
"Night, sleeping beauty." He whispered as soon as leaving the room. Sighing, Riku walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by an overly-hyper Selphie. Kairi was standing next to her, obviously trying to calm her down. Her arms were crossed, but one hand leaning on her hip, as a very annoyed look was plastered upon her face. She actually looked kind of unpleasant, compared to the bouncy Selphie.  
  
"Should we use pink? Pink used to be my favorite color? What's your favorite color, Kairi? Is it pink? No, maybe we shouldn't use pink! Sora might think that we think he's girly! Anyways, my favorite color now is blue!" She continued to babble on, talking to Kairi- although Riku had the distinct feeling that Kairi really didn't give a shit about all of this. After all, she was the one who was planning on becoming Sora's girlfriend, until that one fateful day... but still, Riku could understand why she was being a bit grouchy about this party.  
  
Kairi was rolling her eyes, hands still placed on her hips. Riku pitied her for having to deal with that bouncy ball for so long. "Selphie, we're not using pink." Riku grabbed the roll of streamers from her hand and threw them aside, into a cardboard box filled with other decorating supplies.  
  
"Awwww, but pink is such a pretty color!" God, what was up with her today? She wasn't usually THIS hyper. But sometimes, she would stay at home, depressed on other occasions. It was really quite hard to tell what went on in that mind of hers. Poor Tidus, having to put up with all those different mood swings. Although, Riku and Sora had caught Tidus many times muttering under his breath, "Damn PMS," during a time when which Selphie was going through her mood swings. She did that a lot actually.  
  
"Kairi, did you slip Selphie some happy pills?" Riku asked, trying to avoid Selphie attacking him from the remark. Kairi shook her head impatiently, her red hair flying out on the sides of her face.  
  
"Unlike you, Riku, I don't drug my friends. Or boyfriend. Not that I have one anymore." She added, a bit more harshly. What was she implying here? That Riku was a bad boyfriend to Sora just because he had drugged Sora. It was for a good reason anyway, so what was her problem? Or was it that she was implying that SHE could do a better job of being Sora's girlfriend?  
  
OR maybe even that Riku had taken Sora away from her. Hell, it was Sora's decision who he wanted as his lover. And he had happened to choose Riku. So why was she still stuck on their relationship like it was some nasty bug that needed to be squashed by her overly big shoes? Whatever, Riku shrugged it off, not really wanted to have Kairi get on his nerves on a special day like today.  
  
An eerie silence passed between the three friends until Riku decided to open his mouth and break that silence. "Where are Tidus and Wakka anyway?" Selphie smiled before picking opening the refrigerator and taking out dish after dish of food, unwrapping the saran wrap carefully, and discarding it in the nearby trash can.  
  
"They're.. around." She answered, in a casual tone of voice. "But guys aren't very good at doing party junk. So, we thought we'd just let them hang around and do whatever." The brunette girl reached back into the refrigerator, and taking out a bowl filled with many different colored jelly beans. (Author's Note: o_O Remember, this IS Selphie we're talking about!)  
  
Kairi and Riku exchanged looks as if to say, "Why is she putting jelly beans in the refrigerator?" Kairi then tried to snatch a couple of the miniature jelly beans out of the plastic bowl that brunette girl seemed to be guarding from anyone's sneaky little fingers. Selphie batted the auburn haired girls hand away.  
  
"Nooo! These are for Sora! Kairi, you have to wait!" Kairi crossed her arms and stared down at the floor, not looking at either of the two in the face, but at the pattern of squares mixed upon on the tiled floor.  
  
Neither she, nor Riku talked very much anymore. There was always an uncomfortable silence when those two were stuck in a room together, and one could sense it- the tension, and the stillness of everything. It seemed like anxiety was always built up more easily, and in a more dramatic way whenever it was quite between persons in a still room. It was funny how paranoia could be built up so easily just by silence. Although, it seemed like Kairi and Sora were getting along better than she was with Riku. And that could cause jealousy.  
  
Riku knew it was childish and immature to feel an emotion such as envy or jealousy for Kairi and Sora's relationship. It wasn't fair to the girl, not after he had taken away the love of her life- although it kind of was in a way. After all, Sora didn't feel the same way towards the girl. Although, Kairi wasn't exactly cold to the two boys, she just wasn't sure of what to say to them or what subjects of conversations to come up with. About the way she acted, about their relationship, just about anything really. So usually, they sat in silence until someone else would try to make conversation with the two.  
  
"Riku? You could go upstairs with your Sora if you want to. Kairi and I'll take care of things until then." Riku smiled at what Selphie had just said. Your Sora. God, even though she was annoying as hell sometimes, Selphie could be really sweet if she was in the mood for it, and hadn't had sugar that day... And, it was especially sweet of her and how she had accepted Sora and his relationship so easily. The girl was probably just as supportive of them, just as much as Riku and Sora themselves were.  
  
It was kind of sad, the way she had somehow taken Kairi's place as "one of the trio." But still, Riku wasn't complaining. It wasn't like Selphie was a single girl who had a crush on his boyfriend. But, Kairi did. And he wanted to keep Sora away from her as much as he could, without making it look like he was doing that to be mean to the poor girl.  
  
Riku smiled and went up to hug Selphie playfully around her middle. He saluted Kairi, with a stiff expression plastered upon his pale face, and headed up the stairs to his sleeping Sora, before catching a glimpse of Kairi. She was once again rolling her eyes. That was a bad habit of hers, and it showed a lack of disrespect on her part that would probably get on some adults nerves if she had happened to slip up and rolled those big green eyes at one of their parents one day.  
  
Sora lay sprawled out, in a different position than Riku had just left him in a couple of minutes ago. Now, his legs were spread apart, and his hand was gently lying on his chest, a bit of the rumpled sheets were clutched between his tiny fingers. There was practically no room on the entire bed for poor Riku (not with the smaller boy in this position), so he sat down on the very edge and lay softly on top of Sora. He didn't apply too much pressure, being afraid that it would crush the much smaller mass that was lying right beneath him.  
  
"Mrhph, Riku." Sora rolled around, messing up the sheets a bit more and allowing Riku to slip off of his tiny frame, and able to lie next to him instead. He wiggled a bit, getting himself in a more comfortable position, for a moment, before placing his hand on top of Riku's. Sora smiled a bit from where he was sitting as he felt Riku's fingers caressing his own and intertwined their hands together.  
  
"Yeah?" Riku asked, hoping that Sora wasn't fully awake just yet. He needed to kill some time, just a small amount, just so that Selphie and Kairi could get things going downstairs. Knowing Sora, he wouldn't want to stay in the bedroom with Riku and just sit there for a couple of hours making out, unless he was just really in the mood. He would most likely want to wander around downstairs, watching television with Riku, while Riku would hold him and they would cuddle on the sofa together.  
  
The two had grown so much closer over the past year. Actually, they both hated to admit the reason for all of the closeness, and their relationship even happening in the first place, even though it was the truth.  
  
Kairi.  
  
It was the simple five-lettered name that would probably haunt the two for the rest of their lives. Once the two had spent some time together, and with Kairi out of the way. it had really cleared the path for them to become a couple. She had been Sora's infatuation for so long, and with her gone, he finally had some time to focus his attention back on his old best friend, and new lover.  
  
She hadn't really interfered all that much either, except for the time she had blandly locked Riku inside a closet in some abandoned cabin up in the woodsy areas of Destiny Islands. Although, she had apologized to everyone for that, she was forgiven after all. No biggie. Problems solved.  
  
Not.  
  
Riku still hadn't managed to forgive Kairi for THAT incident. She had wrecked his pride, damnit! He was never looked up to as the same kind of macho guy again in any of his friends eyes. It was weird because no one had suspected Kairi to be able to push Riku into some random closet and not have him escape. Nobody had known her strength that was always hidden behind a see-through skirt.  
  
Riku rolled over to face Sora, who was still sleeping off in his little dream world. "Mmm. jellybeans. Riku. candy.. Christmas.." Riku raised one of his silver eyebrows. What the hell was Sora dreaming about now? Well, whatever it was, Riku wasn't even exactly sure if he wanted to know whatever it was that Sora was envisioning behind his closed eyelids. But, it had to be good if he were in it, right? Riku smirked, letting his self- confidence level raise an extra ten points.  
  
Well, if it were about jellybeans, then the young, hyperactive boy sure would be happy when he found out that Selphie had brought jellybeans as one of the snacks for his little "anniversary party." Although, since Riku could remember, when they were little kids and had jellybeans, Sora didn't like the green ones for some odd reason. Riku usually just found himself curious now as to why, when dude, they all taste practically the same. Or so Riku had thought.  
  
Did Sora even remember their anniversary? Riku sure as hell had. But it didn't really matter if Sora had forgotten the date of when they had officially become a couple. After all, a date was just a number to recognize that something important had happened that day. It wasn't a big deal to him whether Sora had remembered such an insignificant number or not. But then, why had he made such a big deal to remember their anniversary if he didn't give a damn if Sora had or not? Riku blinked, looking around casually.  
  
It was just if he could at least hear the words, "I love you, Riku," escape from Sora's pearly pink lips everyday, forever and ever. That was really all that mattered. To love someone, and to have them love him back in return. And that was really the main reasoning for even starting this stupid party in the first place.  
  
"God, I really need to stop being such a sap for that guy." Riku shook his silvery head before pulling Sora closer to him, and breathing in the boy's sweet scent. Riku wasn't exactly sure of what he smelled like, but it did smell good.  
  
The silver haired boy sure wasn't tired at the moment, even if Sora still was. Fuck sleep at the moment. He was wide awake, and was currently just staring at the sleeping frame of his tiny Sora. "Come on. Wake up already, Sora. Jesus, you sleep like a friggin rock." He tapped Sora's back playfully for a moment, before sighing and running his finger across the tiny curves. And almost as if by magic, Sora awoke from sleeping and hurled himself onto Riku, almost knocking himself and his lover off of the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"RIKU, RIKU, RIKU, RIKU, RIKU, RIKU, RIKU!" Sora was yelling in a very high pitched voice, (not to mention he was also yelling extremely loudly!) causing Riku to cover his ears with his hands, not wanting to listen to his name being shout over and over very in such an annoying manner. He loved Sora, but not his voice. Even if it were Sora yelling his name, Riku hadn't wanted to hear it like that. If he were saying it soft and sensual, then maybe things would be a tad bit different then.  
  
"Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora!" Riku started to tease his more immature boyfriend in a mocking manner. He grabbed Sora by the shoulders and pushed him down on his back onto the bed, in a semi-harsh attitude. But still, Riku was still extremely gentle with Sora, afraid that the small boy's fragile bones and tender muscles would break at any moment if he were handled too harshly. He was almost like that of a porcelain doll. "Are you finally done sleeping? You made me so bored." Sora smiled and flicked a lock of brown hair out of his cerulean eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden, I just got really really really really really really tired! Ya know how that is, Riku? When you just get so tired and you drift off without even realizing it.." Sora stopped abruptly, just as Riku had crushed his pale, pink lips upon the younger boys, letting his tongue find its way into the small boy's mouth since it still had been slightly open from when he had been rambling on about being so tired.  
  
It was nice to be friends AND lovers at the same time. When they were just acting like friends, Riku had always had this sudden urge to pounce on top of Sora, whereas when they were acting like lovers constantly, they would just randomly kiss and stuff. It got boring either way.  
  
Finally breaking away, Riku stared at Sora with a glint in his eyes. "None of that made any sense what so ever." The older boy shook his silvery head while sighing, "You really are special, Sora." He brushed some of the bangs away from his little lover's eyes and pulled the boy towards his chest. Sora smiled contently. "You're special ed." With that remark, Sora immediately broke away from his contact with Riku's chest and glared at the older boy, with an almost menacing and evil looking frown on his lips. Almost. Sora could never look menacing or evil, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
Before thinking of a more intelligent come back to remark to his older lover, Sora let the first words that came to mind slip out of his mouth. These words were the usual, "I hate you," before leaning his head once again, back onto Riku's chest and sighing contently. "I REALLY hate you."  
  
Oh yeah Sora, you REALLY act like you hate me. Lemme tell ya.  
  
"No you don't." Riku retorted, leaving Sora speechless and paused for a brief moment before carrying on his plan. "If you hated me, then you wouldn't let me do this to you!" Riku pulled Sora up and kissed his neck feather softly, before leaning down again and rubbing his eye lashes across the smaller boy's.  
  
Riku paused again, this time taking even longer. He was thinking of what he could do next to tease his little boyfriend. "Or you wouldn't let me do this either!" Riku then lay right on top of the boy; just letting his nose take in Sora's wonderfully childish sent once again. "See, if you hated me, then you wouldn't let me kiss you. And I know you couldn't go a day without me kissing you." He smirked, possibly one of the biggest smirks Riku had ever put on in his entire life.  
  
Sora opened his wide, blue eyes. "Could so. You're the one who couldn't go a day without kissing ME. Not me being kissed by you." He frowned before getting off of the bed. "Come on, it's so boring in here. I wanna go downstairs and watch T.V. or something." Sora scratched his head in a cute manner and blinked up innocently at Riku with his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Although his whining did look extremely cute, Riku still didn't want Sora to go downstairs right in the middle of when Kairi and Selphie were setting up the party. He needed to stall enough time to just make sure that they were finished. But Sora was bored. How the hell could someone be bored when he and his lover were in a damn bedroom for crying out loud with no one who might just randomly happen to walk in on them doing anything? Only Sora could..  
  
An idea popped into Riku's head just as Sora had placed his hand on the brass doorknob. "Ohhhhhhhhhh, Sora.!" He cooed, softly and sensually, laying on his side and rubbing his left thigh. "How can you be bored with me around? Because if you come over here and give nice Mr. Riku a kiss right here," and pointed to his mouth, "I don't think you'd be bored anymore." Sora immediately turned around and turned the almost turned the color of a sun burnt tomato. (Author's Note: Heh, in case you were wondering, that's pretty damn red.)  
  
"Riku! You pervert! If you haven't noticed already, I'm not like you are! But." The small, brunette boy trailed off before going back to Riku and laying down next to him. "I guess, I won't be exactly bored then if you put it that way. Right?" Sora flicked a lock of brown hair out of his eyes, before staring back up at Riku, searching him with his eyes and waiting for the obvious answer to be stated.  
  
"Right."  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
"Sora. I want to show you something." Riku felt like he had given the two girls adequate time enough to complete anything else that they needed to fix up for Sora's party. It had been almost a good forty-five minutes ago that he had visited Selphie and Kairi, to check up on what they had been doing, and had also gotten a surprise peek at what it was the two girls were cooking up in there. Jelly beans. Strangely odd. but not something that someone wouldn't expect from Selphie.  
  
Sora didn't need to express his thoughts with words, only a simple nod escaped from his body language, letting Riku know that he was up for whatever it was that the older boy wanted to show him.  
  
Trust. A single word most people take for granted. They use it in a simple sentence and bear all their life among another person such like their self. But what Riku and Sora had, they had a lifetime worth of trust. Not only as lovers, but as best friends, which seemed at times, to be more important than a romantic relationship. It was just fun to hang around and be their regular self, their inner self- their childhood memories and such.  
  
The older boy took his lovers hand and led him down the staircase. When they finally reached the bottom floor, Riku stood behind Sora and wrapped his hands in front of the smaller boy's blue eyes. "Okay, don't open them until I say so. Got it?" Riku asked Sora, a smirk finding its way onto his face once again.  
  
The smaller boy nodded before gulping. What the hell was Riku planning now?  
  
Riku guided him down the hallway, making sure not to let Sora trip or randomly bump into anything. "Okay you can open them now, Sora." Riku smiled and pressed his face up close to Sora's. Kairi and Selphie were standing in one corner of what was his living room next to a table with a c.d. player on it. Tidus and Wakka were sitting in nearby chairs, randomly chit-chatting. "I hope you like it."  
  
"Oh, Riku! I love it!" Sora smiled before kissing Riku contently. He was the happiest person alive thanks to Riku. And somehow, he wanted to pay him back tonight. ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I TOLD YOU I LEFT OFF ABRUPTLY! Heh, if anyone would like to make a sequel to this like explaining the party and stuff or making a lemon- since someone could really take that last sentence in a perverted way, then just email me and tell me. Thanks for reading- I had fun writing this. Okay, I admit though- I didn't make my 10 page goal. *cries* I'm such a quitter. I wrote like 9 pages and a couple of sentences on a 10th page. Well, still, I hope you all liked! I know I don't! Yes, I still think my fic. is horrible. Well, that's all! Bye! 


End file.
